


Hallyu Hogwarts

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, IU (Musician), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: La rentrée des classes à Hallyu Hogwarts est sur le point d’avoir lieu et c’est l’effervescence chez les jeunes sorciers, en particulier pour les première année. Ils vont pouvoir étudier la magie et les arts, leur rêve à tous. Un tableau parfait. Mais la magie noire rode autour de ces adolescents…[BTS/Black Pink/BigBang/EXO/Twice/Got7/Shinee...]J'ajouterai des tags, personnages et ships au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.





	1. Informations

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Fidèle à mon habitude, je débute une nouvelle fanfiction ! Mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater !

Informations

Hallyu Hogwarts est une fanfiction sur les groupes et chanteurs de K-pop dans le monde d’Harry Potter. Je prévois qu’elle soit assez longue alors avant de débuter l’histoire, je préfère donner des indications.

Je préviens tout de suite, les personnages principaux seront les membres des BTS. Cependant, il y aura de nombreuses autres célébrités dans le récit qui auront des rôles plus ou moins importants. Certains arriveront rapidement, d’autres dans des chapitres plus tardifs. 

Ensuite, même si ce sera expliqué dans l’histoire, Hallyu Hogwarts est une école de magie et une école de trainees. A partir de la troisième année, il y a des options comme le chant, la dance, l’écriture de chansons, etc. Car les sorciers peuvent devenir des chanteurs comme les moldus. Je sais que la Hallyu concerne aussi les acteurs de films et de dramas, mais m’y connaissant moins dans ce domaine-là, je préfère ne pas m’y aventurer. Mais du coup, contrairement à la majorité des élèves sorciers du monde entier, les jeunes Coréens connaissent assez bien la vie moldue. Surtout chez les nouvelles générations, où l’usage des nouvelles technologies et la pop-culture se sont généralisées via la Hallyu moldue. Tout ceci a des impacts sur leur mode de vie et leurs rêves. 

Dans le texte, pas mal d’idoles ont le même âge ou pas loin, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça ne correspond pas à l’âge réel des personnes. Pour les personnages qui n’auront pas le même âge, ce sera spécifié dans le récit. Pour tous les première année, l’âge est de douze ans. Après il faut toujours ajouter un an à chaque nouvelle année.

Enfin, la trame du scénario sera grandement inspirée de celle d’Harry Potter. Les personnages auront leur propre histoire et personnalité, mais des évènements vous rappellerons les livres et les films HP. Toutefois, comme les personnages évolueront différemment, il y aura aussi de belles différences.

Maintenant, je vous laisse le choix. J’ai déjà choisi quels rôles et/ou maisons ont les BTS, Bigbang, Black Pink, Super Junior, IU et Psy. Mais pour les autres célébrités, je suis encore hésitante. Lesquelles voulez-vous voir ? Dans quelle maison ? Dans quel rôle ? Pourquoi de tels choix ?  
(Les maisons sont les quatre de Poudlard).  
Je prendrai en compte vos avis tout en gardant mes idées pour déterminer que choisir. Et je remercie en avance les personnes qui répondront.

Le premier chapitre arrive bientôt. Alors à bientôt et bonne lecture en avance !


	2. Tome 1 - Chapitre 1 : En route pour Hallyu Hogwarts !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> J'avais dit que le premier chapitre arrivera rapidement, j'ai tenu parole !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 1 : En route pour Hallyu Hogwarts !

1er mars. Le temps hivernal rendait la journée froide malgré la présence du soleil dans le ciel. Les Coréens effectuaient prochainement leur rentrée, les sorciers en cette journée. C’était pour cela qu’à Busan, ville de départ du train en destination de Hallyu Hogwarts, nombre d’enfants et adolescents trépignaient d’impatience. Les élèves venaient de toute la Corée. Ceux qui habitaient déjà à Busan voyaient arriver petit à petit tous les autres. 

– J’ai hâte d’y être ! s’exclama Jimin.

Le jeune garçon de douze ans ne tenait pas en place, excitée comme une puce. On lui avait tellement parlé de l’école depuis son plus jeune âge qu’il avait hâte d’y être. A ses côtés, Jungkook demeurait silencieux et statique, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne partageant guère son enthousiasme. 

– Tu n’es pas d’accord Kookie ?  
– Mouais…  
– Attends, tu vas rencontrer IU en personne !

A ces mots, le plus jeune du duo rougit subitement. 

– Elle… Elle ne fera pas attention à moi ! Elle est en dernière année, elle est célèbre et super belle ! Moi je ne suis qu’un gamin de première année, je n’ai aucune chance !  
– Fais-lui ton sourire de lapin, elle va a-do-rer !  
– Pfff !

Jimin allait répondre quand il fut interpellé par sa famille. Ses parents lui dirent une dernière fois au revoir avant de partir travailler.

– Tu nous appelleras souvent, hein ?  
– Oui Maman, c’est promis !  
– Sois sage, travaille bien et fais la fierté de tes parents !  
– C’est prévu Papa !

Le couple prit l’aîné de ses fils dans leur bras et ils se firent un dernier câlin. C’était le seul point que regrettait Jimin, être éloigné des siens qu’il adorait. Ses yeux s’humidifièrent quand son petit frère Jihyun s’accrocha à lui tel un koala, le regard triste.

– J’ai pas envie que tu t’en ailles !  
– Je reviendrai pour les vacances de Noël, petit frère !  
– C’est dans trop longtemps ! Qui va jouer avec moi tous les jours ?  
– Tu vas te faire des amis de ton côté. Et dans deux ans, tu seras scolarisé à Hallyu Hogwarts toi aussi !  
– Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaars paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Jimin s’empêcha de pleurer et serra davantage son cadet dans les bras.

– Je te contacterai très souvent ! Et dis-toi qu’on n’aura plus à se battre pour savoir qui mangera la dernière chocogrenouille !

Jihyun ne parut pas convaincu par les arguments mais ne dit rien, comprenant qu’il ne pouvait empêcher son frère de partir. Tous deux finirent par se séparer et Jimin lui embrassa le front.

– Skype dès demain ! exigea le plus jeune.  
– Compte sur moi !

La famille de Jimin finit par s’en aller, aussi le jeune garçon retourna-t-il vers on ami.

– Maintenant que j’y pense, ta famille est déjà partie ?  
– Elle a beaucoup de travail, répondit Jungkook. Et comme Junghyun connait très bien le chemin, ils ont demandé à ce qu’il me chaperonne.

Junghyun était le frère aîné de Jungkook. Ils s’entendaient bien, mais leur relation n’était pas fusionnelle comme celle de Jimin et Jihyun. Ils entretenaient une rivalité fraternelle depuis à peu près toujours. Junghyun était maintenant en quatrième année et préférait parler avec ses amis. Jimin, voyant que son ami était triste, le prit dans ses bras pour lui rendre le sourire.  
Autour d’eux, c’était l’effervescence. Devant un entrepôt du port de Busan d’allure abandonnée, de plus en plus de familles et leurs bagages attendaient le signal. Tout à coup, le conducteur du train se matérialisa devant la foule. 

– Le train est prêt ! annonça-t-il. Suivez-moi !

A cette annonce, tout le monde le suivit. La frénésie présente dans l’air augmenta. Le départ pour l’école devenait plus concret, plus réel. L’excitation était à son comble.  
La foule arriva devant le train. Il s’agissait d’un train aquatique, mélange de technologie et de magie. Moderne, confortable et sûr, il emmenait rapidement à destination. Les familles encore réunies jusqu’au quai se disaient au revoir dans l’émotion et les jeunes gens commençaient à rentrer dans le train. Beaucoup s’approchaient des fenêtres pour secouer la main afin de dire une dernière fois au revoir à leurs proches. Puis une cloche sonna, signe du départ imminant. Très vite l’engin s’enfonçait dans l’eau jusqu’à son arrivée sur l’île Jeju où se trouvait l’école.  
Jimin entraînait Jungkook avec lui pour trouver une cabine de libre le temps du trajet. Le premier compartiment était composé de quatre filles qui semblaient avoir leur âge. Elles étaient en plein conversation animée et semblaient mécontente d’êtres interrompues.

– Jisoo, tu t’occupes de fermer la porte ?  
– Pas de problème Jennie ! 

Dans le deuxième compartiment, Jungkook ne put retenir un gémissement : il y avait parmi les élèves, Lee Jieun alias IU, une élève de septième année et déjà célèbre chanteuse internationale. Jimin se moqua de la réaction de son ami avant de poursuivre leur route. Alors qu’il ouvrait le troisième compartiment, une personne en sortait au même moment. Jimin entra en collision avec la personne et tomba par terre. Jungkook s’empressa de le relever en foudroyant du regard le garçon de leur âge qui l’avait fait tomber. 

– Jimin, ça va ?  
– T’inquiète Kookie, c’était une petite chute.

L’autre se courba pour s’excuser.

– Pardon, je ne t’avais pas vu ! Je voulais juste voir s’il y avait un wagon où on pouvait acheter de la nourriture !  
– Ça va !

Jimin ne voulait pas se fâcher avec un peut-être futur membre de sa maison. Son interlocuteur, content de la réponse, releva la tête et sourit. Un sourire rectangulaire.

– C’est vrai ? Alors on peut être amis ?  
– Euh ouais.  
– Je m’appelle Kim Taehyung ! Tu veux être mon âme-sœur ?  
– QUOI ?

Jimin et Jungkook avaient crié à l’unisson. Ce dernier s’empara du poignet de son ami. 

– Il est trop louche, partons ailleurs.  
– Oh non !

Taehyung s’empara de l’autre poignet de Jimin et l’entraina dans le compartiment avec force. Ne s’y attendant pas, Jimin fut tiré à sa suite, Jungkook ne pouvant que suivre le mouvement. 

– Ouch !  
– Encore désolé, mais j’avais pas envie que tu t’en ailles ! Il n’y a que Yoongi dans cette cabine à part moi et comme il dort, je m’ennuie. Un peu de compagnie ça fait du bien !  
– Je te préviens, je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur !  
– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
– Parce que ! intervint Jungkook.  
– On ne se connait pas, répondit Jimin. Et une âme-sœur, ce n’est pas n’importe quoi. C’est très important, alors il ne faut pas dire ça à la légère !  
– Ah je ne savais pas ! Alors le jour où je te le dirai, c’est que ce sera important !  
– Mais ce n’est pas aussi simple ! Tu es naïf ou quoi ?  
– Ma grand-mère me le dit souvent.  
– Taisez-vous les gamins ! ronchonna une nouvelle fois.

Celui qui venait de parler dormait depuis le début de la conversation. Yoongi, se rappelèrent les deux sorciers de Busan. 

– Gamin ? Mais on a le même âge ! répondit Taehyung.  
– Je parlais en âge mental. Je te rappelle que tu as seulement trois ans.  
– C’est vrai !

Taehyung souriait de cette réponse, ce qui fit se facepalmer Jungkook. Quant à Jimin, il se demandant comment fuir le plus loin de cette « âme-sœur » sans paraître impoli. Au même moment une nouvelle personne arriva devant la porte.

– Bonjour, je peux entrer ?  
– Oui, il y a de la place ! répondit Taehyung avant que les autres ne puissent chercher un prétexte pour fuir.  
– Oh chouette ! Woooaaaah ! La vue est superbe d’ici ! 

Le nouveau venu s’émerveillait du paysage marin visible grâce à la fenêtre.

– Ah au fait je ne me suis pas présenté ! Jung Hoseok, je viens de Gwangju ! Et vous ?  
– Kim Taehyung ! Et l’autre marmotte là c’est Min Yoongi ! On vient tous les deux de Daegu, où on se connait depuis des années !  
– Park Jimin, et lui c’est mon ami Jeon Jungkook. On habite à Busan.  
– Enchantééééééééééééé !  
– Kim Namjoon et lui c’est Kim Seokjin.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir deux garçons de leur âge qui se tenaient devant le compartiment. 

– Pardon ?  
– Vu que tout le monde se présentait, on a fait pareil, répondit le dénommé Seokjin. Fallait pas ?  
– Pas de problème ! répondit Taehyung. Entrez ! 

Jungkook en profita pour prendre la main de Jimin pour les faire partir mais au même moment, Namjoon cassa sa valise et toutes ses affaires se répandirent sur le sol, bloquant le passage de la sortie. 

– Oh non !  
– Quand tu m’avais dit que tu ferais des efforts pour ne plus rien casser, je t’ai cru… Je romps notre amitié, déclara solennellement Seokjin.  
– Et nos fiançailles ?  
– Chais pas…  
– Tu me brises le cœur !  
– V-vous êtes fiancés ? demanda Hoseok, complètement interloqué.  
– Pas vraiment, mais on fait genre de l’être pour éviter que ma sœur n’épouse Jin, répondit Namjoon en essayant de remettre ses affaires en place.  
– Ta sœur ? répéta Taehyung.  
– Mon père est un riche homme d’affaire, leur apprit Seokjin. Il a déjà fiancé mon frère aîné, alors il veut faire de même pour moi. La famille de Joonie n’est pas riche mais respectable. Alors nos deux familles ont conclu aux fiançailles de sa sœur Kyungmin avec moi.  
– Et nous on refuse, continua Namjoon. On est très amis et on ne veut pas que ma sœur soit au milieu. J’aime beaucoup ma sœur mais elle n’a pas à être mêlée à ça. Du coup on a annoncé à nos parents que les fiançailles c’était pour nous. Etrangement, ils ne l’ont pas très bien pris.  
– En tout cas c’est trop mignon comment vous vous aimez ! boyfanisa Taehyung. Pas vrai Yoongi ?  
– Zzzzzz…  
– Hein ? Mais on ne s’aime pas ! répondirent en chœur Namjoon et Seokjin. On est amis !  
– Ah…

A cette réponse, Jimin éclata de rire. Il trouvait tout le monde très drôle – même si Taehyung demeurait bizarre – et décida finalement de rester, au grand dam de Jungkook qui aurait bien aimé trouver un coin plus calme avec son ami.  
Les sept garçons commencèrent à sympathiser. Jungkook resta silencieux, mais Jimin expliqua qu’il était timide et avait du mal à se lier aux gens facilement, ce que les autres comprirent.  
Tout à coup, Yoongi – qui avait réussi l’exploit de se réveiller – scruta attentivement le visage de Jungkook. 

– C’est bizarre, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ton visage quelque part…  
– Je n’ai jamais quitté Busan. Peut-être que tu m’as vu au quai quand j’accompagnais mon frère ?  
– Ton frère… Il ne s’appellerais pas Junghyun par hasard ?  
– Oui ! Tu le connais ?  
– Il est déjà venu chez moi une fois, il est ami avec le mien. Ainsi qu’avec…  
– …Seokjung, compléta Seokjin. Mon grand frère.  
– Le monde est vraiment petit ! s’exclama Hoseok. Ma grande sœur ne les fréquente pas en tout cas.  
– La mienne est trop jeune, intervint Namjoon. Elle ne sera scolarisée à Hallyu Hogwarts que dans deux ans.  
– Comme mon petit frère ! s’écria Jimin. Peut-être qu’ils seront amis.  
– Voire fiancés, comme ça elle s’éloigne de Jin.  
– Euh…  
– Ou alors ton petit frère sera fiancé à ma petite sœur, dit Taehyung. Elle sera aussi scolarisée dans deux ans. Mon frère ce sera dans quatre ans !  
– Et si on arrêtait les projets matrimoniaux et vous me laissiez dormir ? grogna Yoongi. Si je suis trop fatigué je vais être de mauvaise humeur.  
– Comme d’habitude, chuchota Taehyung aux autres, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de Yoongi qui l’avait parfaitement entendu. 

Ainsi se passa le voyage jusqu’à Hallyu Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur ce chapitre je me suis concentrée sur les BTS, mais dès le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus de monde et vous pourrez faire la connaisse de plein de personnages qui seront importants pour la suite !
> 
> Un petit (ou grand) commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rentrée & répartition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais ça attendra la fin du chapitre. Je veux juste dire avant que ne débute la lecture un gros merci pour votre enthousiasme pour le début de cette fanfic, en espérant que cela continuera par la suite.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée & répartition

Quand le train commença à ralentir puis à prendre de la hauteur, les jeunes sorciers surent qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Ils sortirent un à un des wagons. L'école étant proche, ils firent le chemin à pied tout en prenant leurs affaires avec eux – l'une des règles de Hallyu Hogwarts, pour maintenir en forme les élèves.

Déjà ils pouvaient apercevoir les bâtiments. Ils savaient que l'école avait été créée assez récemment, aussi les locaux étaient-ils récents. Toutefois, par soucis d'esthétique, l'ensemble ressemblait à un antique palais coréen. Claquant à l'extérieur mais toutefois moderne et pourvu de tout le confort possible à l'intérieur.

Tout le long du trajet, Jungkook, qui était intimidé, resta collé à Jimin. Ce dernier prit la parole.

– C'est incroyable ! Comment les Moldus locaux peuvent ignorer l'existence de Hallyu Hogwarts ?

– L'école est invisible aux Moldus, répondit Namjoon. S'ils s'approchent, ils n'ont aucune envie de rester et partent loin. On est protégé.

– Joonie a toujours réponse à tout, indiqua Seokjin. Vous allez voir très vite qu'il est très intelligent.

– N'exagère pas non plus Jin !

Taehyung pouffa silencieusement en entendant leurs surnoms. Il les trouva adorables. Et il espérait secrètement qu'un jour il trouverait son âme-sœur avec qui il pourrait se comporter de cette manière.

Les plus jeunes suivaient les autres années qui savaient parfaitement où se diriger. Ils finirent par arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Alors que les plus âgés montaient ou descendaient dans les escaliers en faisant léviter leurs bagages, les première année attendirent là. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés par hasard. En plein milieu, il y avait un panneau avec écrit dessus « Les p'tits nouveaux n'allez pas plus loin ».

Alors que tout le monde s'en allait, une élève vint les voir. Elle se présenta mais une grande partie du groupe la connaissait déjà : Taeyeon des Girls' Generation, sixième année et préfète de Serpentard.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bientôt venir vous chercher, le temps qu'on range nos affaires et qu'on revienne s'installer à nos tables respectives. Un professeur viendra vous chercher. Patientez quelques minutes et ce sera bon !

Bientôt les nouveaux furent seuls et ils parlèrent de leur future maison, pariant où ils seraient envoyés. Quand leurs aînés commencèrent à entrer dans la grande salle, ils devaient à la foi plus anxieux et excités. Bientôt, ce serait leur tour…

De nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent une fois toutes les autres années entrées et les protes refermées. Les première année continuaient d'attendre. La répartition demeurait le sujet favori des discussions.

– Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, avoua Jungkook. Mon frère ne me l'a jamais dit.

– On nous met le Choixpeau magique sur la tête qui détermine où on va aller parce que ça nous correspond le plus, répondit Hoseok.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Par ma sœur. Elle est en septième année à Serdaigle. On est proches elle et moi, donc elle m'a dit comment ça se passait.

Les discussions cessèrent quand un adulte vint à leur rencontre.

– Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Choi Seunghyun. Nous allons procéder à la répartition. Laissez vos affaires ici, on vous les apportera. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre.

Les première année écarquillèrent les yeux suite à l'apparition. Le célèbre rappeur de BIGBGANG, leur professeur ? Pourtant, il s'agissait du groupe Super Junior qui enseignait à Hallyu Hogwarts depuis quatre ans. Avaient-ils été remplacés afin qu'ils puissent entièrement se consacrer à leur carrière ? Ils n'eurent pas la réponse.

Tout le monde se dirigea en direction de la Grande Salle. Il y avait quatre longues tables où étaient assis les autres élèves. Au-dessus des tables, de larges oripeaux pendaient aux couleurs des maisons auxquelles appartenaient les sorciers. Au bout de la salle se trouvait la table des professeurs.

Tant de regards sur eux intimidèrent les plus jeunes. Ils avancèrent néanmoins. Jungkook vit IU à la table des Serdaigle et rougit. Puis il vit à la table des Gryffondor les quatrième année. Son frère et ceux de Yoongi et Seokjin y discutaient joyeusement. Sa timidité s'en renforça et il attrapa la manche de Jimin pour se rassurer.

Parvenu devant l'estrade, le groupe s'arrêta. Entre la table des professeurs et lui se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau miteux. Le Choixpeau magique.

– Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, annonça Seunghyun. Le Choixpeau va déterminer dans quelle maison vous irez. Et il vous donnera votre nom de scène.

Les élèves s'exclamèrent de surprise.

– C'est pour vous préparer à votre future carrière dans le monde artistique si vous souhaiter vous orienter dans cette voix, continua le professeur. Ce nom, vous ne l'aimerez peut-être pas au début, mais il deviendra important et vous le chérirez au fil du temps. Par exemple le mien est T.O.P.

Certains commençaient mentalement à chercher quel nom ils pourraient utiliser, mais entre la surprise, le stress et leur jeunesse, rien ne de concret ne leur traversa l'esprit.

– Nous allons débuter… Choi Yeongjae !

Le susnommé s'avança prudemment, intimidé d'être le premier. Le Choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête.

– Youngjae ! Gryffondor !

Aussitôt à la table tout à gauche des tonnerres d'applaudissements se firent entendre. Youngjae les rejoignit, heureux de l'accueil.

– Chou Tzuyu !

La jeune Taïwanaise s'avança. Depuis l'ouverture de Hallyu Hogwarts dans les années 1990, il n'y avait pas que des Coréens qui la fréquentaient bien qu'ils fussent majoritaires. Des élèves provenaient de Chine, Taïwan, Thaïlande voire même du Japon malgré la présence de l'école de magie Mahoutokoro au Japon. Des Coréens nés à l'étranger venaient également y faire leurs études.

– Tzu-yu ! Poufsouffle !

Les applaudissements éclatèrent à la table des blaireaux et la jeune fille s'y installa, guillerette.

– Hirai Momo !

– Momo ! Serdaigle !

La répartition continua petit à petit. Im Jaebeom devint JB et rejoignit les Poufsouffle, s'installant à côté de Tzu-yu. Im Nayeon, devenue Nayeon seulement, fut la deuxième à rejoindre Gryffondor. Puis ce fut au tour de Jungkook d'être appelé.

Le jeune garçon resta immobile à l'appel. Jimin lui parla à l'oreille.

– Vas-y, ce sera vite passé.

Jungkook hocha la tête et s'avança de manière plutôt sereine, sachant que son frère le regardait depuis les lions. Le Choixpeau magique réfléchit quelques secondes puis…

– Jungkook ! Serpentard !

Le nouveau serpent s'assit dans sa nouvelle maison qui enfin voyait son premier première année arriver, content que l'épreuve soit terminée. Juste après, Hoseok sous le nom de scène de J-Hope, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. La répartition continua.

Kim Dahyeon alias Dahyun alla à Serdaigle, Kim Jennie dite Jennie à Serpentard, Kim Jisoo devenue Jisoo rejoignit les Gryffondor. Kim Namjoon, sous le pseudo de RM, fut envoyé à Serdaigle, ce qui l'obligera par la suite à donner 100 wons à Seokjin qui l'avait parié. Ce dernier, maintenant Jin, se dirigea chez Gryffondor, aussitôt rejoint par Taehyung « V » qui heureux de l'y retrouver lui fit son sourire rectangulaire.

Kim Yugyeom, rebaptisé Yugyeom, devint le condisciple de Jungkook à Serpentard. Kunpimook Bhuwakul, dit BamBam, alla à Serdaigle. Yoongi, alias Suga, fut envoyé à Serpentard, ce qui soulagea Jungkook de savoir que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait un peu soit avec lui.

Minatozaki Sana « Sana » fut envoyée à Serdaigle, tout comme Park Jinyeong « Jinyoung » et Wang Jiaer « Jackson ».

A Serpentard vinrent Myoui Mina « Mina », Pranpriya Manoban « Lisa » et Son Chaeyeong « Chaeyoung ». Pour Gryffondor, la dernière élève fut Park Chaeyoung « Rosé ».

Enfin, les Poufsouffle furent complétés de Jimin qui conserva son prénom, Park Jisoo « Jihyo », Tuan Mark « Mark » et Yoo Jeongyeon « Jeongyeon ».

La répartition achevée, T.O.P. rangea le Choixpeau et s'assit. Le directeur – qui avait commencé à manger de la nourriture qu'il avait mine de rien ramené en douce – se leva et prit la parole.

– Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, les Super Junior ont quitté leur poste pour se consacrer entièrement à leur carrière et à leurs familles. Du coup on les remplace pour quelques années. Je me présente, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Kwon Jiyong. Mais appelez-moi G-Dragon, c'est plus classe. Je suis également professeur d'écriture et de production de chansons pour ceux qui prennent cette option. T.O.P. est le directeur de la maison Gryffondor ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose et le professeur de rap. Souffrez en avance de son enseignement.

– Jiyong !

– Désolé Seunghyunie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, hi hi hi !

La moitié des personnes avala de travers, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que leur directeur et idole se comporte comme un gamin. Il fallut une bonne minute pour que tous reprennent ses esprits.

– Ensuite, reprit G-Dragon comme s'il n'avait pas failli être le responsable de la mort de dizaines de personnes par étouffement, nous avons Daesung en directeur de la maison Serpentard, professeur de potions et professeur de sourires. Ne vous moquez pas, c'est important de savoir sourire quelle que soit la situation quand on est connu. La directrice de Serdaigle, professeur de sortilèges et professeur de charisme et mode, CL.

Tout le monde applaudit, heureux de savoir qu'en plus des BigBang, les 2NE1 faisaient parti du personnel.

– La directrice de Poufsouffle, professeur de botanique et de chant, Bom !

La présentation continua ainsi, entrecoupée d'applaudissements. Taeyang était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de l'option carrière solo. La professeure de vol en balais, l'arbitre des compétitions et la professeure de dance fut Minzy. Dara, professeure d'histoire de la magie, s'occupait également de la gestion de la célébrité, surtout quand elle commençait à devenir importante. Enfin, il restait Seungri, professeur d'astronomie et d'ost.

– Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, poursuivit le directeur avec énergie, notre infirmière et notre bibliothécaire sont les Akdong Musician ! En plus de leur emploi, ils pourront vous conseiller niveau musique et tout ce qui touche aux émissions de télé-réalité. Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, je vais faire un autre speech assez long mais retenez ce que je vais vous dire, car non seulement ça va vous servir dans votre scolarité, mais également dans votre vie future.

– Il fait tellement sérieux ! chuchota T.O.P. à Dom. A ce rythme-là, il va finir président de la république ! Ce jour-là on change de nationalité et de pays tellement il sera devenu sinistre !

G-Dragon lui écrasa le pied en représailles et reprit la parole.

– Vous faîtes partis d'une maison le temps de vos études. Faîtes-y honneur, gagnez-lui des points, soyez fiers d'y être, entraidez vos condisciples… Mais apprenez à dépasser le cadre de vos maisons. Aidez et soutenez tous les élèves de Hallyu Hogwarts, quel qu'il soit. Dépassez la frontière de la maison, de l'âge, sexe, nationalité, etc. N'hésitez jamais à le faire, malgré la rivalité initiale pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à la fin de l'année. Pourquoi cette double fidélité ? Car vos interactions futures ne se limiteront pas à votre cercle fermé, il va falloir évoluer. Une grande partie d'entre vous finira en groupe de k-pop. Vous serez fidèle à votre groupe et ferez tout entre membres pour vous entraider. Mais n'ignorez pas les autres groupes, ils seront également vos amis et vos soutiens. Et ces fidélités multiples et concrètes s'appliquent à nombre de situations. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous n'y arriveront pas, que pour d'autre ce sera long, mais j'ai de l'espoir en vous. Ensemble, nous formerons un monde du spectacle sans rivalités, mesquineries, fanwars et autres stupidités qui entachent le travail réalisé.

Un court silence suivit le discours, avant que des cris et des tonnerres d'applaudissements ne rendirent tout le monde à moitié sourds. Quand le calme revint, G-Dragon leva sa coupe.

– Nous allons pouvoir manger. Je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne et heureuse année ! Ah, et les élèves qui éprouvent des désirs à assouvir, il y a des capotes chez T.O.P., allez le voir pour en demander !

CL en tomba de sa chaise tandis que G-Dragon fuyait hors de la salle, poursuivit par un T.O.P. furieux qui lui lançait des sors afin de le transformer en urinoir.

Ce fut ainsi que débuta la nouvelle année à Hallyu Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les nouveaux élèves sont donc les BTS, Black Pink, Twice et Got7 ^^
> 
> Ça fait beaucoup de personnages d'un coup entre les élèves déjà présentés et les adultes, sans compter les autres élèves que vous découvrirez par la suite. Vous risquez de vous perdre un peu au début, mais je vais prendre mon temps avec tous ces personnages. Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'écrire de grosses histoire bourrées de personnages et de plutôt bien les gérer(#NMTVCQTD #SeulsLesVraisSavent). Dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, je vais tâcher de m'attarder sur les première année, et notamment sur ceux qui n'ont été que cités jusque-là. Par contre, à l'exception des BTS dont je regarde les vidéos autres que leur musique et dont je "cerne" à peu près leur personnalité, pour quasiment toutes les autres célébrités de l'histoire, je ne connais que leur musique, alors leur caractère va sûrement vous paraître étonnant voire carrément OOC. Désolée si c'est le cas. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils évolueront de la manière que je souhaiterai. Alors au fil du temps, selon mon scénario, ils auront une personnalité et une histoire liées à ce qu'il se passera et qui ne sera pas la même que dans la réalité (normal vu que c'est un monde magique, ah ah).
> 
> Sinon, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adore le caractère du personnage de G-Dragon. Fantasque à souhait et très sérieux aussi. Je vais m'éclater à écrie ses scènes (et T.O.P. qui va souvent vouloir l'assassiner XD).
> 
> Des critiques à me faire pour que je m'améliore ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fraternisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Ce chapitre va être l'occasion de faire un peu plus connaissance avec les personnages. Les chapitres qui suivront aussi.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 3 : Fraternisations

La soirée s'était achevée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde avait apprécié le repas et G-Dragon qui désirait regagner son lit proclama qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Aussitôt, les préfets conduisirent leurs condisciples jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Jimin suivit J-Hope. Tous deux bavardaient gaiment quand le plus petit sentit une main tenir la sienne. Il se retourna pour voir Jungkook.

– Kookie ?

– On n'est pas dans la même maison ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint ?

L'incompréhension s'entendait dans la voix.

– Le Choixpeau a préféré que je sois à Poufsouffle et toi à Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on se verra tous les jours quand même ! Et puis tu as entendu le directeur, on doit pouvoir être amis hors maison. Pour nous c'est déjà le cas !

Jimin sourit à son ami, inconscient de la tristesse de ce dernier qui aurait préféré qu'ils fussent ensemble. Leurs dortoirs ne se situant pas au même endroit, ils durent se séparer. Jungkook refusait de laisser partir son ami mais Yoongi, qui avait tout vu, le prit par l'épaule et en silence, l'intima à le suivre. Aucun des deux ne vit le regard que Yugyeom leur lança.

Fatigués par le voyage et les fortes émotions, les premières année se couchèrent rapidement. Mais ils avaient désormais des rêves plein la tête et côtoyaient des noms plus ou moins importants de l'industrie musicale. Eux-mêmes espéraient en faire partie plus tard.

***

Le lendemain, Jimin se réveilla tôt. Profitant du week-end, il désirait parler à son frère. Il remarqua que dans la chambre des garçons de première année des Poufsouffle, il ne restait que JB qui dormait, le lit d'Hoseok se trouvant vide. Ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi, le jeune garçon se prépara, emmena son ordinateur portable avec lui – cadeau de sa famille pour son admission à Hallyu Hogwarts et pour garder facilement le contact – puis se dirigea dans la grande salle pour avaler son petit-déjeuner.

A peine fût-il entré dans la salle qu'il failli partir en courant. Parmi les quelques élèves présents pour déguster les différents mets proposés se trouvait Taemin. Alias le Grand Crush de Jimin depuis quelques mois. Ce Poufsouffle de quatrième année avait débuté sa carrière dès la troisième année avec ses amis de Serdaigle et Serpentard au sein du groupe SHINee. Avec leur premier mini album Replay puis leur album studio The Shinee World sorti il y a peu, le groupe faisait déjà des ravages aussi bien sur scène que dans le cœur de leurs fans.

Jimin avait succombé au charme et passait son temps à regarder sur YouTube les chorégraphies de Taemin avant de les reproduire. Savoir qu'il allait le côtoyer et qu'il faisait parti de la même maison que lui rendait fou le plus jeune. Il faillit crier quand Taemin, qui remarqua son état, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne quittât la salle. Son cœur de fanboy battant à tout rompre, Jimin se dépêcha de gober quelques morceaux de nourriture avant de se précipiter dans la salle commune générale.

Instaurée depuis avant la rentrée par G-Dragon qui souhaitait se voir concrétiser son rêve de voir tous ses élèves unis malgré leur différence de maison, cette salle réunissait tous les élèves qui préféraient passer du temps ici que dans leur propre salle commune. Il s'agissait également du seul endroit où les appareils électriques étaient autorisés – et le seul endroit où ils pouvaient marcher de toute manière. Selon la rumeur, ce serait T.O.P. qui aurait suggéré cette dernière idée et comme G-Dragon – toujours selon la rumeur – ne lui refuse rien, il aurait accepté.

Jimin se connecta à sa session Skype et par chance, vit que son frère était connecté. Il brancha ses écouteurs et lança l'appel vidéo. Jihyun, qui n'attendait que cela, répondit aussitôt.

– Jiminiiiiiiiie hyung !

– Hyunie, comment ça va ?

– Je me sens un peu seul depuis ton départ. Ah, et maman ne cesse de se demander si tu manges bien.

– Tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis dans ton école, tu vas voir, tu t'ennuieras moins. Et puis tu as toujours les parents ! Dis à maman que c'est très bon. Mais du coup, tu fais quoi depuis hier ?

– Je m'entraine à pratiquer ma magie !

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour être sûr d'être accepté à Hallyu Hogwarts plus tard !

L'inquiétude dans le ton de son cadet n'échappa guère à l'aîné.

– Mais Hyunie, tu seras accepté ! Tu es un sorcier, tu as ta place ici quand tu auras l'âge !

Jimin prit son temps pour rassurer son petit frère adoré. Après plusieurs minutes l'appel s'acheva mais le jeune Poufsouffle pensa avoir réussi.

– Pourquoi ton frère s'inquiète tant ?

Jimin sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué jusque-là la présence d'Hoseok derrière lui.

– Tu m'as fait peur !

– Ce n'était pas mon intention ! J'ai juste entendu que tu le rassurais.

Le plus petit grimaça.

– On est des nés-Moldus, lui et moi. On ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse chez moi. Heureusement que j'étais déjà ami avec Jungkook à l'époque, car il m'a aidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et à ne pas m'inquiéter. Jihyun a espéré être aussi un sorcier et il y a quelques semaines, il a réussi à faire voler des objets. Malgré ça, il a peur à cause de nos parents Moldus.

Hoseok sourit, attendri, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

– Que ton frère ne s'inquiète pas, tous les sorciers Coréens sont acceptés à Hallyu Hogwarts, qu'importe leurs origines.

Jimin prit Hoseok dans ses bras pour le remercier.

– Au fait, tu étais où plus tôt ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit.

– Oh, je suis allé danser.

– Danser ? OU ÇA ?

Les étoiles pétillaient dans les yeux de Jimin.

– Il y a plusieurs salles de dance dans l'école. Certaines sont réservées aux cours et aux groupes qui préparent un comeback imminent, d'autres sont libres d'accès. C'est ma sœur qui m'a parlé de tout ça. Bref, je suis allé à l'une d'entre elle pour m'entraîner. C'était cool car à un moment, il y a le groupe SHINee qui est venu répéter certaines de leurs chorégraphies en vue de certaines émissions prévues dans les semaines à venir. Du coup j'ai pu voir leur entrainement en direct et ai dansé derrière eux. C'est super pour apprendre des pas et des techniques.

– Waaaaaaahhhhhhh, il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent ! J'ai l'habitude de danser avec Jungkook mais il ne le fait pas autant que moi, alors faut que j'en profite !

– A ce propos, tu connais Jungkook depuis longtemps ? A chaque fois que tu racontes ton passé, tu l'évoques.

– On se connait depuis l'époque du biberon. On est voisins alors même si je ne savais rien des sorciers, on s'est lié d'amitié. Jungkook était toujours réservé. Il m'a avoué après qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à un Moldu parce qu'on se perdrait de vue en grandissant vu qu'il irait à Hallyu Hogwarts et pas moi. Tout a changé quand j'ai découvert ma nature de sorcier. Là, il est devenu plus proche puisque sa crainte s'est envolée.

– Sacré Jungkook !

– On parle de moi ?

Ledit Jungkook, malgré sa nature timide, se précipita dans les bras de Jimin. Il n'avait pas aimé voir Hoseok si proche de lui. Déjà qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir… Ce geste n'empêcha pas Taehyung, arrivé peu après, de faire de même. Jimin repoussa ce dernier avant de périr étouffé.

– Je suis content de vous revoir ! sourit Taehyung. J'ai laissé Jin derrière moi, il passait son temps à faire des selfis bizarres avec Namjoon à destination de la sœur de ce dernier. Pourquoi Yoongi n'est pas là ? Il dort encore ?

– Tenter de la réveiller revient à se faire taper ! se plaignit Jungkook.

– Oooohhhh !

Pour le consoler, Jimin le prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

– Hey ! Et si on allait visiter l'école ? demanda Taehyung.

***

Tout le monde acquiesça.

L'école était grande et pleine de surprises, comme le quatuor le découvrit. A un moment, leur route croisa celle de IU. Jungkook faillit avoir une nouvelle crise cardiaque. La chanteuse, qui parlait avec une amie, se retourna vers le groupe et se mit à sourire.

– Hoseok ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Et la jeune femme prit le susnommé dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi !

– La rentrée se passe bien pour toi ?

– Grâce à ce que Da-won et toi m'avez dit, oui, je suis au point !

– Même sans ça il aurait réussi, mon petit frère est le meilleur ! louangea l'autre fille, la fameuse Da-won.

Les deux septième année sourirent de nouveau.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, on se voit une autre fois !

Une fois de nouveaux seuls, Jungkook prit la parole.

– Tu connais IU ?

– C'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur, du coup oui, depuis des années. Da-won a préféré ne pas suivre une carrière de chanteuse mais soutient énormément IU.

– Là, tu viens de faire un jaloux, ricana Jimin.

– Hoseok, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, présente-moi à elle !

– Si tu veux.

Plus loin, ils découvrirent les salles de dance. Aussitôt Jimin s'y élança, accompagné d'Hoseok. Ensemble ils découvrirent qu'ils formaient un bon duo. Lisa, leur condisciple de Serpentard, les rejoignit et le trio fit un malheur, au point que tout le monde ne regardait qu'eux. Peu après, Bambam le Serdaigle, qui avait connu Lisa à Bangkok, se joignit au groupe. Enfin, Momo ne put résister à l'envie et compléta le groupe. Ils enchaînaient chorégraphie après chorégraphie et malgré la fatigue, ils s'entendaient si bien de façon naturelle qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter.

Yugyeom les regarda avec envie mais n'osa les rejoindre. Taehyung s'en rendit compte et alla vers lui.

– Tu es un bon danseur ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Pas trop…

– Je n'y crois rien ! Allez, moi je dance bien mais sans plus et pourtant je me lance ! Hop !

Sans être trop prêt du quatuor qui s'amusait, Taehyung s'installa dans un autre coin de la pièce et se laissa guider par la musique. Amusé, Yugyeom le suivit. Il démontra très vite un talent pour la dance mais ne s'en rendant pas compte, il ne se trouvait pas si doué. Taehyung le remarqua et continua de l'encourager. Il appela également d'autres personnes à se joindre à eux. Rosé répondit la première à l'invitation. Puis ce fut Jackson. Une sorte de compétition amicale se forma entre les deux groupes. La compétition augmenta d'un cran quand un trio, composé de Sana, Mina et Tsu-yu s'ajouta.

Sous les rires et les applaudissements, tous furent acclamés par les autres.

***

Les danseurs tombèrent fourbus de fatigue à la table du déjeuner. Heureux de s'être découverts des points communs, ils partagèrent la même table et trinquèrent à la santé de tous.

– Tu aurais dû venir avec nous ! dit Rosé à Jisoo. C'était génial !

– Moi j'étais dans la salle de chant, lui répondit son amie. C'était super aussi ! J'ai fait un duo avec Nayeon ! Et il y avait JB qui chantait avec Youngjae, Jeongyeon et Jihyo !

– Il y a des salles de chant ? Ok demain j'y fait un tour !

– Il y a également des salles de rap, leur indiqua Jin. Et des salles d'écriture. Et de mixage et production. On est encouragé à s'entraîner sur notre temps libre pour que dès qu'on prend nos options hallyu en troisième année, on soit déjà bons.

– Merci pour l'info ! lui sourit Jisoo.

Jin savait tout cela parce qu'il y avait accompagné Namjoon qui avait hésité avant d'aller dans la salle de rap. Là, ce dernier avait fait des epic rap battle en compagnie de Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jennie et Mark avant d'éclater de rire devant leurs trouvailles.

G-Dragon observa les fraternisations depuis la table du personnel avec le sourire.

– Tant de groupes potentiels, tant d'amitiés, tant de respect et d'encouragement qui naitront entre eux quand ils seront célèbres… Pas de compétitions ni de coups bas, mais de la camaraderie ! Ah, j'en suis ému !

T.O.P. à ses côtés lui tapota l'épaule.

– Moi aussi je suis heureux, mais évite de pleurer comme une madeleine sinon CL va encore te réprimander sur ton comportement en tant que directeur. Et elle aurait raison.

– Ah non, je préfère quand c'est toi qui me réprimande !

Exaspéré, T.O.P. reconsidéra ses choix de vie sous le sourire innocent du directeur. Etranger à tout cela, Yoongi, qui s'était enfin réveillé, arriva dans la grande salle et vit tous les première année être de bons amis entre eux alors que la veille encore peu se connaissaient.

– Euh… J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Les élèves explosèrent de rire à la question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce qu'il y a des couples que vous shippez ? Chez les élèves comme les adultes ? (Si c'est parmi les élèves ça va prendre plus de temps ;p)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Après une longue pause, voilà la suite de Hallyu Hogwarts ! Les mises à jour seront plus régulières maintenant ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

Dès le lundi qui suivit, les cours débutèrent. Petit à petit, les premières années commencèrent à s'habituer à l'école. Ils entrèrent dans une routine entre les cours, les entraînements qu'ils s'imposèrent afin d'être prêts pour la troisième année et les moments de pause où ils pouvaient renforcer les amitiés.

Si l'on demandait son avis à Jungkook, bien qu'il le nierait obstinément, il n'était pas le plus heureux. Il avait l'impression que depuis la rentrée, il s'éloignait petit à petit de Jimin. Son ami était toujours le même et proche de lui, mais aux yeux du Serpentard, ce n'était plus comme avant. Jusqu'à la rentrée, il était le seul sorcier que Jimin connaissait alors il venait toujours le voir pour en savoir davantage sur le monde magique. Jungkook avait aimé se rendre utile auprès de Jimin, être le seul qui pouvait le guider dans l'inconnu.

Depuis la répartition, ce n'était plus pareil pour le plus jeune. Les voilà séparés par des maisons différentes, n'ayant pas toujours des cours en commun. Surtout, Jimin s'était fait de nouveaux amis sorciers qui pouvaient répondre à ses interrogations. Au fil des jours, il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Hoseok en tant que camarade de Poufsouffle et tous deux s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la dance. Le pire était Taehyung aux yeux de Jungkook. Ni une ni deux, lui et Jimin étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, passant le plus de temps possible ensemble. Taehyung affirmait même à qui voulait l'entendre – ou pas – que lui et Jimin étaient des âmes-sœurs. Si au départ Jimin lui demandait d'arrêter, il ne protestait plus à présent, ce qui représentait comme une trahison pour Jungkook. Le jeune sorcier refusait de s'y attarder. Ce n'était pas comme si cette situation l'affectait réellement, non ?

***

Jungkook fut péniblement tiré de son sommeil par une voix qui l'appelait.

– …Jungkook, allez, réveille-toi !

Grognant, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Yugyeom qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
– Tu es encore plus difficile à réveiller que d'habitude ! Ça va ?  
– Moui très bien.

Sans prendre la peine de remercier Yugyeom alors que celui-ci passait son temps à le réveiller chaque matin de semaine pour lui éviter les retards, Jungkook se leva. Yoongi dormait toujours, mais Yugyeom avait arrêté très vite de tenter de le réveiller après que Yoongi ait tenté de lui mordre la main une fois. Jungkook, malgré toutes les marques de gentillesse de son camarade, restait insensible et froid à son encontre, refusant de se lier avec quiconque. Certes, il parlait avec ceux de la bande d'amis du train, mais il restait généralement silencieux, laissant Jimin parler pour deux. Alors devenir ami avec Yugyeom ne lui traversait pas l'esprit.

Yugyeom soupira silencieusement de l'énième rejet de Jungkook. Malgré tout, il refusa d'abandonner. Les yeux tristes et perdus de son camarade lui donnaient l'envie de le faire sourire. Alors qu'importe le temps ou les échecs, il ne baisserait pas les bras.

Inconscient de sa résolution et d'humeur toujours aussi bougonne, Jungkook se prépara et alla petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Sans grande surprise, il ne vit pas Jimin.

Ce dernier se levait généralement tôt en compagnie d'Hoseok pour danser avant les cours. C'était aussi un moyen pour Jimin – il l'avait avoué à Jungkook une fois – de voir danser Taemin. Les SHINee étaient moins présent à Hallyu Hogwarts pour pourvoir vivre leur vie d'idoles mais Jimin savait se contenter d'un peu pour commencer à progresser. Et depuis peu, un autre bon danseur retenait son attention : Kai, un Poufsouffle lui aussi – et comme Taemin – du nouveau groupe EXO. Le troisième année et plusieurs de ses amis préparaient activement la sortie de leur premier EP, Mama, aussi passaient-ils beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner et tournaient-ils déjà leur premier MV prochainement.

Se remémorer cela assombrit l'humeur de Jungkook, même s'il le dissimula à la pause déjeuner du midi quand il revit Jimin qui lui parla de sa matinée mais cet instant ne dura malheureusement pas et bientôt, Jungkook dut reprendre le chemin des cours.

– Tu vas tenir le coup ? lui demanda Yoongi alors qu'ils se rendait en cours de potion.  
– Oui pourquoi ?  
– On a un double cours avec les Gryffondor je te rappelle.

Jungkook jura dans sa barbe.

– Et alors ?

Yoongi fronça les sourcils.

– Ne crois pas qu'on soit tous aveugle…

Et sans attendre de réponse, Yoongi continua son chemin. Ses mots firent s'arrêter quelques secondes Jungkook. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Haussant les épaules, il continua son chemin et arriva à la salle des potions.

Daesung les accueillit avec le sourire – quand ne souriait-il pas ? – et leur demanda de se mettre par deux. Yugyeom regarda Jungkook mais ce dernier, l'ignorant, choisit Yoongi comme binôme. Yugyeom ne se laissa pas décourager et rejoignit Youngjae le Gryffondor avec qui il commençait à réellement se lier d'amitié. Daesung leur donna comme travail la description de la potion de la Goutte du Mort vivant et à l'aide de ce que les élèves avaient étudié aux derniers cours, ils devaient trouver les ingrédients de la potion et comment la préparer.

Aussitôt, les binômes se mirent au travail. Avec Yoongi, Jungkook avançait vite. Le jeune sorcier s'était découvert être doué dans plein de domaines au point qu'il commençait à se murmurer dans l'école qu'il était le « Golden maknae ». Il n'était peut-être pas le plus jeune de tous les élèves, mais son statut de première année justifiait un tel surnom par les autres années. Jungkook n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec sa réputation nouvelle. Il commençait certes à être bon, mais c'était surtout dans ce qui était de la pratique. Il laissa la créativité et le cérébral à Namjoon.

Néanmoins, avec le sérieux de Yoongi et ses propres compétences, ils trouvaient des réponses, qu'ils jugeaient cohérentes et élaboraient avec réalisme comment élaborer la potion quand un commentaire fit sortir de ses gonds Jungkook.

Taehyung et Seokjin travaillaient en binôme et ce dernier demanda à son ami s'il n'allait pas enfin défaire sa mini-couette au-dessus de son crâne. Taehyung refusa obstinément.

– Non, c'est la couette que m'a faite Jiminie avant qu'on se quitte ce midi !

Entendre rappeler le lien déjà profond qui l'unissait avec Jimin fit craquer Jungkook. A bout de nerfs, il se leva brutalement et se précipita vers Taehyung qu'il fit brutalement tomber par terre. Ces cris s'élevèrent mais le plus jeune s'en moqua.

– Toi ! cria-t-il à Taehyung. Arrête ! Arrête ça !

Avant de pouvoir rajouter quoi que ce soit, il sortit en trombe de la salle. Daesung fit aussitôt revenir le calme. Pour la première fois, les élèves aperçurent son visage grave.

***

Jungkook pensait pouvoir échapper aux autres longtemps, mais ce fut sans compter sur ses condisciples de maison. Mina et Lisa le débusquèrent dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? leur demanda-t-il, hargneux. Ce sont les dortoirs des garçons ici !  
– Les filles peuvent y aller ! rétorqua Lisa. C'est le contraire qui est impossible. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Le problème c'est toi actuellement, Jungkook.

Le susnommé se doutait bien qu'après l'esclandre du cours de potion, il y aurait des réactions.

– Laissez-moi !  
– Parce que tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ?  
– Ce n'est rien !  
– Oh que non ! rétorqua Mina. Tu ne vas bien depuis le début, tu blesses Yugyeom et maintenant tu t'en prends à Taehyung !  
– Tout ça pour une jalousie puérile, rajouta Lisa.  
– Je…

Jungkook laissa son aigreur parler pour lui. Il se leva et leur hurla dessus.

– Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !  
– On ne peut pas comprendre ?

Mina était tellement écœurée que ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

– Vas-y, explique-lui Lisa, sinon je vais dire des choses que je vais regretter.

Lisa soupira puis se lança.

– Jungkook, on comprend très bien ce que tu traverses, crois-nous. Mais nous on a décidé d'avancer et de bien le prendre parce que l'inverse est inutile.  
– Ce n'est…  
– Tu es très bon ami ave Jimin, oui on sait. Mais tu l'es toujours ! Pourquoi être aussi violent ? Tu vois, moi, ma meilleure amie c'est Rosé. Même si je ne suis pas coréenne de naissance, je suis venue vivre à Séoul l'année dernière et c'est là où on s'est rencontré. Elle m'a aidé à m'habituer à vivre comme une coréenne. Rosé est une Gryffondor mais ça ne nous empêche pas de rester très bonnes amies même si on s'en fait d'autres. Ah et je connais BamBam aussi, on est amis de danse depuis qu'on est petit. Lui est devenu proche de Jackson parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des Serdaigle, mais on reste amis quand même !

Mina prit la parole sans laisser le temps au garçon de répliquer.

– Moi, mes meilleures amies sont Momo et Sana. On a été à l'école ensemble au Japon et c'est là-bas qu'on s'est dit qu'on tenterait notre chance à Hallyu Hogwarts. Elles sont toutes les deux à Serdaigle et tu sais quoi ? Même si elles passent plus de temps toutes les deux, on en profite quand même ! Il y a des intercours, les jours de pause, les cours en commun… Tu veux rester avec Jimin, c'est complètement possible et si tu souriais plus souvent, je suis sûre qu'il serait lui aussi plus heureux ! Taehyung ne te le volera pas, il veut juste être son ami comme il veut être le tien.  
– Et arrête d'être si méchant avec Yugyeom, rajouta Lisa. Tu peux également être ami avec lui, il est très gentil.

Jungkook sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer avec la manche de son uniforme. Il ne pouvait toutefois continuer à leur parler. Elles avaient toutes les deux raisons et constater qu'il avait agi comme un gamin le rendit honteux. Il s'accroupit par terre, le visage apologétique.

– Dé-désolé !

Attendrie par la scène, Mina s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui parla plus doucement.

– C'est sincère ?  
– Oui, j'ai vraiment été stupide !  
– Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Tu apprends de tes erreurs, je suis fière de toi.

Lisa grimaça de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

– JK, je suis désolée, mais on est venue avec Mina à l'origine pour t'annoncer que le professeur Daesung te convoquait dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

Jungkook s'y attendait. Séchant ses dernières larmes, il se releva. Le jeune garçon était conscient à présent de ses erreurs et se résout à affronter les paroles dures de son professeur et directeur de maison.

***

Daesung le fixa plusieurs secondes avant de rompre le silence.

– Jungkook, tu peux m'expliquer ? Comment un élève modèle comme toi peut se comporter comme un voyou ?  
– J'ai été stupide professeur.  
– J'ai encore du temps avant que G-Dragon ne débarque ici pour débattre avec lui-même le pour et le contre d'un nouveau tatouage, où je me contenterai d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, avant qu'il ne s'en aille sans avoir pris sa décision. Alors vas-y.

Jungkook avala et se lança. Il expliqua tout, sans être trop gêné. Daesung écouta sans jamais l'interrompre ni le juger du regard. Quand l'élève eut achevé son récit, le professeur hocha la tête.

– Je vois… Jungkook, si tu es repentant, alors le plus dur est accompli. Tu vas toutefois devoir t'excuser auprès de tous ceux que tu as blessé, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
– Oui professeur.  
– J'enlève également dix points à Serpentard. Ah, et je vais avertir ta famille de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en dirai pas plus que nécessaire, c'est ton choix de leur révéler ou pas le fond de l'affaire.

Jungkook sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses parents n'allaient pas être heureux de la nouvelle.

– As-tu autre chose à ajouter ?  
– Non professeur.  
– Alors tu es libre ce soir. Je ne te sanctionne pas parce que c'est le début et que tu as encore besoin de t'habituer, mais la prochaine fois que tu perturberas mon cours comme cela, tu seras de corvée après les cours.  
– D'accord professeur.

Au même moment, le directeur entra dans le bureau sans penser à vérifier ce qu'il s'y passait.

– Ah Daesung ! Je viens de penser, et si je me faisais tatouer les orteils ? Comme ça je pourrais changer régulièrement et multiplier mes envies ? Mais c'est peut-être trop éphémère et… Que fais un élève ici ?

G-Dragon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais il voyait bien Jungkook qui sortait de la pièce.

– J'effectuais mon boulot de professeur, répondit Daesung.

G-Dragon sembla réfléchir puis reprit son monologue. Cela fit sourire malgré lui son ami. L'excentricité du directeur l'amusait toujours autant qu'à leurs débuts, alors qu'ils faisaient partis des tous premiers élèves à fouler le sol de Hallyu Hogwarts nouvellement ouverte et que les membres de Shinhwa étaient les premiers professeurs. Derrière le côté fantasque de G-Dragon se cachait le sorcier le plus puissant de Corée du Sud, voire même de toute l'Asie. Alors Daesung pardonnait à son ami son extravagance. Ils formaient un groupe et s'entraidaient toujours.

***

A peine Jungkook était-il sorti du bureau qu'il vit que son frère l'attendait. Le cadet se crispa à la vue de Junghyun. Il avait dû entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. L'avait-il déçu lui aussi ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole pour s'expliquer, le plus jeune sentit des bras l'entourer et le voilà dans l'étreinte de l'aîné.

– Kook, je suis désolé !  
– Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait !  
– Tu n'allais pas bien mais je n'ai rien vu ! Je croyais que tu pourrais t'en sortir tout seul, surtout que t'avais Jimin comme grand ami, mais je me suis gourré sur toute la ligne. Je t'ai négligé et voilà le résultat. Désormais, je vais essayer d'être là quand tu en auras besoin Kook, même si avec nos emplois du temps chargés, ce ne sera pas toujours facile, je m'y engage !

Junghyun semblait très sérieux, ce qui de nouveau pleurer le plus jeune. S'il avait l'occasion d'être un peu plus complice avec son frère, alors il n'hésiterait pas et saisit la main tendue.

***

Dès le soir-même, Jungkook s'excusa auprès de Yugyeom qui lui pardonna aussitôt. Jungkook était reconnaissant de sa gentillesse et promit d'être plus gentil à l'avenir avec lui, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

Quand ce fut au tour de Taehyung, ce dernier lui répondit que c'était déjà oublié et qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte.

– Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, c'est moi qui m'en faisait tout seul.  
– Alors ne garde plus ça pour toi, d'accord ? On est tous amis et je t'assure que jamais je n'essayerai éloigner Jimin de toi, vous êtes trop liés pour ça de toute façon.  
– Encore désolé !

Taehyung lui fit une accolade amicale avant de parler à nouveau.

– Tu sais, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler. Et je crois que cette même personne t'attend sûrement dans sa chambre.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que déjà Jungkook fonçait comme une fusée vers les dortoirs des Poufsouffle. Là, Hoseok le laissa passer et il put se rendre jusque dans la chambre où seul Jimin se trouvait. Ce dernier, les yeux larmoyants, fut heureux de revoir son ami. Jungkook le serra dans ses bras et parla le premier.

– Minie, ne te blâme surtout pas, tout est uniquement ma faute ! Tu ne pouvais rien savoir, je cachais tout. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je ne ferai plus de crises de jalousie, je ne te ferai plus pleurer ni t'inquiéter. Je ne vais plus agir comme un gamin et grandir moi aussi.

Jimin, réprimant un sanglot, sourit.

– C'est vrai ?  
– Je peux te l'assurer. Mais tu resteras mon ami, hein ?  
– Bien sûr, idiot ! Tu vas devoir continuer à me supporter encore longtemps ! Jusque dans les voyages au Japon qu'on s'est promis cet été.  
– Il y a intérêt !

Jungkook posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jimin, rassuré. L'année avait mal débutée mais maintenant, avec les autres à ses côtés, tout allait s'améliorer. Ce fut ainsi que Jungkook commença à mûrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, vous entendrez parler de l'ennemi principal de l'histoire.
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que tu penses de la fanfic ? :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Hallyu Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Voici pour vous un gros chapitre ! Je pense qu’ils vont continuer à être pas trop cours, maintenant que vous commencez à connaitre mieux les personnages.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir qui est le grand méchant de la série.
> 
> Comme précisé dans les premiers chapitres, l’intrigue ne suit pas exactement celle d’Harry Potter. Donc c’est normal qu’il y ait des différences, cet univers a ces propres règles. Il y a toutefois des références aux livres et aux films ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 5 : Tu-Sais-Qui

Le mois de mars s’acheva pour être remplacé par celui d’avril qui apporta des températures plus chaudes.

Bientôt, les élèves ne parlèrent plus que des compétitions musicales à venir. Il s’agissait de compétitions entre les meilleurs élèves de chaque maison qui s’affrontaient selon différents critères. A la fin de l’année, la meilleure des équipes remportait la coupe des maisons.

Chaque année, avec le départ des élèves de septième année, il leur fallait des remplaçants et des sélections avaient lieu. Seuls les première année ne pouvaient y participer, aussi se contentaient-ils de spéculer sur qui serait pris et qui avaient le plus de chance de remporter la coupe.

Jin s’occupa même d’établir une liste de candidats potentiels pour les places vacantes.

– D’où tu connais tous les gens ? lui demanda Namjoon, presque jalousement.

– Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Je passais près de la salle des profs et j’ai entendu nos professeurs faire des paris entre eux. Comme ils connaissent mieux les élèves que nous, je fais mes statistiques à partir de ce que j’ai entendu.

– Nos professeurs se font de l’argent sur nous ? comprit Namjoon. Mais c’est scandal… C’est génial ! On devrait aussi en faire !

– Arrête, j’ai l’impression d’entendre mon père !

A la table des Poufsouffle, les conversations étaient similaires.

– C’est si important que ça, ces compétitions ? se renseigna Jimin.

– Ça l’est, répondit Tsu-Yu. Ce ne sont pas des groupes professionnels et ce qui s’y fait reste à l’intérieur de l’école, ce n’est pas connu des fans que tu peux avoir, mais tu peux en apprendre beaucoup sur ta pratique. Tu progresses avec d’autres personnes que ton groupe alors t’en apprend beaucoup sur toi-même.

– Alors pourquoi c’est limité à sept personnes par équipe ? Ça a l’air génial mais ce n’est pas beaucoup, non ?

– Parce que tout le monde ne peut y participer. Il faut du temps et de l’organisation, tout le monde ne peut pas le faire avec son emploi du temps d’idole et de lycéen. Du coup seuls ceux qui y arrivent restent. Ça plus le fait qu’ils sont bons.

Jimin retint les paroles de la jeune fille. Il se demanda qui allait faire parti de ces équipes et si un jour lui-même ou l’un de ses proches en fera partie ?

***

Jungkook travaillait dans la bibliothèque depuis un moment mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Sa rédaction d'histoire de la magie lui donnant mal à la tête, il décida d'arrêter et de rentrer dans son dortoir. En chemin, il fredonna un air qu'il avait en tête, Haru Haru. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la chanta quand il fut interrompu.

– Quelle voix d'ange !

Jungkook se retourna brusquement pour voir Daesung qui le fixait intensément.

– Professeur ?

– …Jungkook, suis-moi.

Sans savoir ce qui allait se passer, le jeune Serpentard suivit l'adulte et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du maître des potions. Un autre élève plus âgé attendait déjà devant la porte et Daesung l'invita à entrer avant de prendre la parole.

– Junhyung, dit-il à l’aîné des élèves présents, nous devions nous voir pour parler des sélections, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de les faire.

– Pourquoi professeur ? demanda le susnommé, curieux.

– Alors que je venais ici, j'ai par hasard entendu chanter Jungkook. Il sera parfait comme chanteur dans l'équipe. J’ignore ce qu’il en est de sa dance et de son rap, mais pour la voix, malgré son manque de pratique et d’expérience, il est très bon.

Junhyung contempla le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

– Bienvenue dans l’équipe, alors !

Il lui serra la main. Jungkook déglutit. Il n’était pas tout à fait sûr d’avoir encore réalisé ce qu’il se passait.

***

La nouvelle de Jungkook comme nouveau chanteur de l'équipe de Serpentard fit le tour de l'école.

– Un première année, membre de l'équipe de sa maison ? s'écria Namjoon. Ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Ils peuvent éventuellement être remplaçants en fin d'année, mais c'est rare !

Jungkook hocha la tête, ahuri. Si Namjoon lui affirmait quelque chose, alors c'était véridique.

– Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

– Et alors ? demanda Taehyung. Jimin m'a dit plusieurs fois que tu as une très jolie voix ! Tu vas tout déchirer !

– Euh ouais ?

– Tu vas rencontrer quand ton équipe ?

– Dès demain.

– Tu rentres dans la cour des grands ! s'exclama Yugyeom. Tu vas très vite progresser !

– Ou être un boulet pour les autres.

– Mais non ! s'exclama Jimin. Tu es doué en tout. Si le professeur Daesung lui-même t'a repéré, c'est qu'il a compris quel était ton logiciel. Tu mérites d'être là !

Jungkook ne fut guère rassuré par les encouragements.

***

Peu de temps après, Junhyung entra dans l'une des salles de pratiques accompagné de Jungkook. Il lui expliqua les règles des compétitions après s’être présenté.

– Jeon Jungkook, tout s’est passé rapidement la dernière fois, alors j’aimerais qu’on se présente dans les règles de l’art. Je m’appelle Yong Jun-hyung, plus connu sous le nom de Junhyung. Je suis élève de cinquième année ainsi que le rappeur principal du groupe Beast. Je suis également auteur-compositeur. Suite au départ du précédent capitaine qui était un septième année, je suis devenu le nouveau capitaine. Il restait une place de libre et du coup, elle te revient. Des questions ?

– Euh…

Jungkook essayait de ne pas trop montrer son stress. Il connaissait quelques titres de Beast et se sentait honoré que Junhyung le traite en égal alors qu’il était débutant.

– Tu veux que je t’explique les règles ?

– Oui !

Son frère lui avait expliqué les règles une fois, mais il les avait presque toutes oubliées.

– Très bien.

Junhyung regarda l’heure de sa montre puis se lança.

– Les règles sont simples. On s’affronte amicalement et on est noté sur plusieurs critères, comme le chant, la danse, le rap, la production, etc. Les élèves de l’école votent pour nous, nous attribuant des points. Tu ne peux pas voter pour ta propre maison, ce serait trop facile sinon. Les professeurs aussi votent. Je t’avoue que généralement les scores sont serrés. Mais à la fin, il y a toujours un groupe vainqueur qui remporte la coupe des quatre maisons. Cependant, pour que tout le monde soit heureux, l’équipe gagnante paie un repas pour les quatre équipes qui mangent ensemble en se remémorant les bons souvenirs de l’année. Tu vois le truc ?

– Oui je crois.

Il y avait beaucoup d’informations mais tout s’imbriqua dans son esprit. Junhyung hocha la tête, satisfait.

– Bon, le reste de l’équipe ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

– Je les rencontre aujourd’hui ?

– Il faut bien, on va se battre contre les Gryffondor dès fin mai. Il nous faut donc trouver quoi interpréter. Lors de la première rencontre, on a le droit de faire une reprise avant de se lancer dans une composition originale car on a plus de temps. Comme tu es le dernier arrivé et que tu as le moins d’expérience, tu n’auras qu’un petit rôle dans un premier temps. Tu deviendras plus important au fil du temps. Ah, ils arrivent !

A peine Junhyung eut-il achevé sa phrase que cinq Serpentard entrèrent, trois filles et deux garçons. Chacun se présenta. Jungkook fit donc la connaissance de Krystal, une troisième année, membre du groupe F(x) qui se formait tout juste et dont la carrière devrait décoller d’ici quelques mois, chanteuse et danseuse. Un condisciple de la même année, Lay, était lui chanteur et danseur du nouveau groupe EXO. Wendy, une deuxième année qui s’était faite remarquée comme remplaçante en fin d’année l’an passé – ce qui restait rare pour une première année – chantait et composait. Ensuite vint Key, rappeur et danseur de SHINee, quatrième année et sachant gérer sa carrière qui marchait bien avec ses différentes activités. Le dernier membre se trouva être Yerin, une cinquième année, danseuse et chanteuse du groupe GFriend.

Ce fut beaucoup de monde d’un coup pour Jungkook qui souffrait encore beaucoup de timidité et avait du mal à s’ouvrir aux gens. Toutefois, ses aînés furent très gentils avec lui et lui firent comprendre qu’ils étaient très heureux de faire sa connaissance. Ayant entendu parler de cette voix d’ange, ils voulurent l’entendre chanter. Jungkook tenta de leur faire plaisir mais intimidé par tant de paires d’yeux qui le scrutaient attentivement, aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Comprenant qu’il ne montrera rien de ses talents pour le moment, personne n’insista.

– Il faudra que tu sois plus confiant en toi-même, lui dit Junhyung. Sinon on ne pourra pas gagner.

– Laisse-lui le temps de s’habituer aussi ! l’admonesta Yerin. Tu n’étais pas aussi jeune que lui quand tu as intégré l’équipe ! Je me rappelle très bien que tu avais été plus timide que moi alors qu’on était officiellement présentés aux autres membres il y a deux ans !

Junhyung fit la moue. Jungkook sentit tout de suite que face à sa camarade, le rappeur semblait moins exigeant. Peut-être même plus doux. Etrange…

– C’est vrai, mais nous n’avons pas deux mois alors on va devoir se dépêcher et ne pas perdre de temps.

– Relax ! intervint Lay. Je suis sûr qu’on va être les meilleurs. Dès la prochaine séance, Jungkook va nous montrer tout ce dont il est capable. N’est-ce pas, Jungkook ?

– Oui bien sûr !

– Voilà ! sourit Yerin. Il n’y a plus qu’à organiser les séances d’entraînement et ce sera bon !

– Je m’en occupe, répondit Junhyung. Le premier ou la première qui s’amuse à ne pas venir aux séances sera transformé en crapaud.

***

Entre ses cours et les séances d’entrainement le week-end, Jungkook ne voyait pas le temps passer. La fin du mois d’octobre approchait et il sentait qu’il faisait déjà des progrès, même si cela restait mince. Encouragé par ses amis, il prenait confiance en lui et devenait moins timide, même s’il y avait encore du chemin avant que cela ne change complètement.

Un jour qu’il chantonnait dans sa chambre, il fut interrompu par Yoongi.

– C’est vrai que tu t’améliores. Ta voix est meilleure qu’avant.

Yoongi avait ensuite reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n’était. Venant de la part de quelqu’un qui n’ouvrait pas souvent la bouche toucha beaucoup Jungkook. Il en fut profondément ému.

– Merci.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

***

Si l’on demandait leur avis à Namjoon et Seokjin, ils diraient qu’ils adoraient le cours de sortilège. Non pas pour la matière en elle-même – quoique Namjoon l’appréciait – mais parce qu’ils avaient cours en commun. En effet, Serdaigle et Gryffondor de première année se mélangeaient pour apprendre des sorts. A chaque fois, les deux amis étaient très enthousiastes de se revoir et de travailler ensemble.

Tandis que CL leur apprenait le sort de lévitation (Wingardium Leviosa), ils discutèrent ensemble, profitant d’être à côté.

– Pourquoi les cours comme le chant ne sont enseignés qu’en troisième année ? chuchota Jin.

– Parce qu’avant on est trop jeunes, répondit Namjoon. Pas assez matures. Puis c’est prioritaire à ceux qui sont déjà dans l’industrie musicale.

– Mais on ne pourra pas progresser assez vite.

– On peut toujours s’entraîner de notre côté. Puis dis-toi que ça va nous prendre beaucoup de temps après. On aura tout le temps de progresser après.

Jin garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

– Dis, si plus tard on devient des idoles, tu crois qu’on sera dans le même groupe ? Tu auras envie que ce soit le cas ?

Namjoon allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par CL qui se rapprocha d’eux.

– Je ne vous vois pas beaucoup vous entraîner tous les deux ! Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire et peut-être que vous mériterez le droit d’être dissipés.

Les joues en feu, Seokjin s’empressa de prononcer la formule.

– Wingardium Leviosa !

La plume présente devant lui lévita jusqu’au plafond sans trop de difficultés.

– Bravo Seokjin ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Et toi Namjoon ?

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et répéta les mêmes mots que son ami. La plume devant lui explosa, de même que la moitié de la table. Alors que des élèves commençaient à crier face à l’explosion soudaine, CL fit disparaitre la fumée d’un coup de baguette. Namjoon avait à présent le visage noir de suie à la suite de son sort raté.

– Seokjin, emmène-le à l’infirmerie, je crois qu’il en a besoin.

Le susnommé obéit aussitôt, inquiet quant à l’état de Namjoon. Une fois là-bas, Suhyun s’occupa de lui soigner ses plaies avant de les faire disparaître.

– Eh bien ! s’exclama-t-elle. Dire que j’avais peur de m’ennuyer dans mon nouveau travail, voilà que grâce à toi je suis bien occupée !

– Je ne viens pas si souvent que ça !

– Tu t’es coupé à plusieurs reprises profondément les doigts, commenta Suhyun en sortant un carnet de sa poche. Tu t’es cassé un orteil, tu t’es fais mal aux yeux après avoir cassé tes lunettes, tu as mis le feu à ta robe ce qui t’as brûlé, tu as…

– Je crois que j’ai compris !

Namjoon était embarrassé de son historique. L’infirmière lui fit un sourire compatissant puis les relâcha.

– Tâche ne de pas revenir trop tôt me voir, lui dit-elle. Tu es très gentil, mais je préfère que tu ailles bien !

– Je vais essayer.

Namjoon soupira alors qu’ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

– Un jour, je vais me tuer ! s’effraya le Serdaigle tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

– Mais non ! le rassura Seokjin. Tu es un peu maladroit mais ce n’est pas trop grave.

– Mais j’ai peur ! Un jour je vais vraiment me faire du mal et rien ne pourra me sauver.

La main de Jin serra celle de son ami.

– Tant que je reste à tes côtés, il ne t’arrivera rien, je te le promets. Je serai là pour t’aider et te sauver dès qu’il le faudra.

Rassuré, Namjoon posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Seokjin.

– Alors j’espère que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés. Et qu’on sera dans le même groupe.

– Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Et on fera en sorte que ce soit le cas.

***

Brutalement, un samedi matin, l’ambiance se modifia pour devenir plus glaciale que le temps. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune étaient sur leurs téléphones, murmurant entre eux fébrilement.

Interloqué, Jimin regarda les actualités sur son propre ordinateur. Il découvrit qu’un certain Tu-Sais-Qui aurait réapparu récemment. Ignorant de qui il pouvait s’agir, le jeune Poufsouffle approfondit ses recherches. Tu-Sais-Qui serait un mage noir qui aurait semé la terreur il y a plusieurs années de cela. Et dernièrement, plusieurs personnes l’auraient aperçu un peu partout dans le pays.

« Je sais que c’est lui ! affirma une sorcière dans la quarantaine. Quand on a vécu dans la peur pendant des années, quand sa photo circulait dans les médias, on ne peut pas se tromper. J’ai vu sa silhouette menaçante ! »

Plusieurs autres témoignages affirmaient la même chose. Apparemment dans un premier temps, le gouvernement aurait cherché à faire taire ces informations qui ne ressemblaient que trop à des canulars passés. Cependant, face à la véracité des propos, le gouvernement avait révélé la nouvelle afin que la population soit mise au courant et puisse se protéger.

Cela n’avança guère plus Jimin qui ne voyait toujours pas qui était ce Tu-Sais-Qui. Intrigué, il tourna la tête et aperçut Hoseok. S’approchant de lui, il lui posa la question qui lui taraudait l’esprit.

– C’est qui ce fameux Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Aussitôt, Hoseok pâlit.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ?

– Non.

– Mais je croyais que Jungkook t’avais tout appris du monde des sorciers. Je ne… Ah si je comprends pourquoi. Pauvre Jungkook !

– Hein ?

– Suis-moi.

Hoseok les entraina dans une salle vide, loin des autres. Il était agité et ne semblait pas tranquille. Puis il soupira.

– Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas. C’est une histoire que personne ne veut entendre mais parce que tu ne sais rien, je vais tout te révéler.

Hoseok prit une pause puis se lança.

– Tu-Sais-Qui, c’est un surnom que tout le monde a donné à ce sorcier parce que le nom par lequel il s’est fait connaitre terrifie tout le monde.

– C’est quoi ce nom ?

Hoseok bégaya, tenta à plusieurs reprises de prononcer le nom, sans succès. Il ferma les yeux et courageusement, il se lança.

– PSY.

Jimin haussa les sourcils intrigués. Il n’en avait jamais entendu parler.

– PSY ?

– Chhhhhhuuuuuuuuuut ! paniqua l’autre. Ne prononce jamais ce mot, ça porte malheur !

– D’accord.

Le plus jeune laissa son ami poursuivre après qu’il eut retrouvé ses émotions.

– Tu-Sais-Qui a été élève en même temps que les BIGBANG. A l’époque il était déjà puissant, mais moins que le professeur G-Dragon, ce qui l’a toujours mis en rogne. Après avoir été diplômé, il a fait une carrière solo brillante, mais il s’est toujours énervé du succès des BIGBANG. Alors plutôt que le les battre musicalement, il s’est mis en tête de prendre le pouvoir et diriger le pays. Il a recruté nombre de fidèles qui l’aidaient à battre leurs adversaires. Il voulait recruter que des « vrais sorciers » comme il le disait, des sang-purs quoi. Et il traquait tous les né-Moldus qu’il détestait, les considérant comme inférieurs. Tout le monde dit que c’est parce que le professeur G-Dragon est un né-Moldu qu’il a disait ça. Ça n’a jamais empêché Tu-Sais-Qui d’avoir toujours redouté le professeur G-Dragon. Il a toujours fait en sorte de l’éviter, de peur de perdre. Cette guerre a duré trois ans, jusqu’à ce que le professeur G-Dragon ne batte Tu-Sais-Qui il y a huit ans.

– Mais s’il l’a battu, pourquoi il ne revient que maintenant ? Il s’est échappé de prison ?

Hoseok secoua négativement la tête.

– Tu-Sais-Qui n’a jamais été en prison. Lors de l’affrontement, le professeur G-Dragon a jeté un sort mortel à Tu-Sais-Qui – le gouvernement l’avait obligé à le faire. Mais quand le sort a touché Tu-Sais-Qui, il a explosé.

– Explosé ?

– Oui. Il s’est transformé en nuages de fumée qui s’est évaporé. Malgré les recherches, il n’a jamais été retrouvé mais a quand même été déclaré mort parce qu’il ne réapparaissait pas. Mais les professeurs BIGBANG ont toujours affirmé qu’il reviendrait un jour, même si personne ne voulait les croire. Apparemment, ils avaient raison. Du coup, tout le monde a peur.

Jimin comprenait à présent pourquoi tout le monde craignait son retour. Mais malgré le récit, il n’était pas effrayé par le pseudo de PSY. Tout à coup, un élément lui revint en mémoire.

– Attends, pourquoi tu as plains Jungkook tout à l’heure ?

– Ah… Tu sais, je crois qu’il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne t’a rien dit. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire.

– Hoseok, il ne m’a rien dit jusqu’à présent, il ne me le dira pas maintenant. Et s’il y a un problème, je dois savoir quoi faire pour l’aider.

Son interlocuteur le scruta puis avoua la vérité.

– Les parents de Jungkook étaient des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils l’ont servi longtemps.

– Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Je les connais, ils sont très gentils ! Ils m’aimaient beaucoup même avant que je ne sois un sorcier !

Hoseok grimaça.

– Je suis désolé, mais c’est la vérité. Ils ont commis des actes horribles pour leur maître. Mais un jour, ils se sont rendu compte qu’ils faisaient erreur alors ils ont contacté le professeur G-Dragon et lui ont révélé la cachette de Tu-Sais-Qui. C’est comme ça qu’il y a pu avoir l’affrontement final entre les deux. Les Jeon se sont publiquement excusés, ont versé une forte amande aux familles des victimes et ont aidé à traquer les derniers fidèles, révélant tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir. Comme ils ont permis la fin de la guerre, ils ont été pardonné. Je pense que si Jungkook ne t’as rien dit, c’est qu’il en a honte.

Jimin assimila toutes ces informations. Ainsi, les Jeon avaient un temps pensé qu’il était inférieur à eux ? Quant à Jungkook, qu’avait-il pensé de lui quand ils s’étaient rencontrés ? Avait-il pensé qu’il n’était qu’un être sans importance ? Alors qu’avait-il pensé quand il s’était révélé être un sorcier ?

– Je dois voir Jungkook tout de suite !

Jimin ne l’avait pas vu de la matinée. Sûrement restait-il cloîtré dans sa chambre suite aux nouvelles. Connaissant son ami, cela ne l’étonnerait pas. Inquiet, il abandonna Hoseok et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentard. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Poufsouffle se cogna contre quelqu’un d’autre en chemin.

– Oh, pardon !

– Ce n’est rien… Oh, mais tu es le garçon qui vient tout le temps nous voir pratiquer !

Jimin releva les yeux et déglutit quand il vit qu’il s’agissait de Taemin. Son idole adorée. Il l’avait bousculée. Et Taemin l’avait vu à chaque pratique ?

– Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir poussé ! Et je ne viendrai plus t’embêter aux entraînements !

– Ne t’inquiète pas, lui sourit l’aîné. Les nouvelles sont perturbantes, je comprends que tu ais la tête dans les nuages. Et puis, tu ne nous déranges pas. Je vois comment tu nous vois faire, je suis sûr que tu apprends beaucoup comme ça.

– Oui c’est vrai.

– Ah tu vois ! Bon, tu as l’air pressé, je te laisse y aller. A bientôt !

Les deux élèves se séparèrent et un temps, Jimin fut euphorique. Taemin l’avait remarqué. Il appréciait ses venues. Il lui avait dit à bientôt. Son bonheur ne dura pas : Jungkook lui revint en mémoire et restait le plus important. Le Poufsouffle se dépêcha de se rendre jusqu’au dortoir des Serpentard. Il ignorait le mot de passe mais par chance, la porte s’ouvrit sur Yoongi qui, se doutant de la raison de sa visite, le laissa entrer sans rien dire. Se fiant aux descriptions des lieux que Jungkook lui avait fait, il se dirigea sans trop de problèmes. Il entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé et vit les frères Jeon qui discutaient, ou du moins Junghyun tentait de parler avec Jungkook, ce dernier se cachant sous la couverture de son lit.

– Euh…

Junghyun, remarquant l’arrivée de Jimin, soupira avant de quitter la pièce.

– Jungkook, Jimin est là, parle-lui, ça te fera du bien.

L’aîné se retourna vers le Poufsouffle.

– Il est secoué, va falloir être patient avec lui.

– Je vais m’en occuper. Et toi, ça va ?

– Je ne suis pas le plus heureux mais j’essaie de le prendre sur moi. Et heureusement j’ai de nombreux amis qui me connaissent depuis des années ici. Jungkook est encore un inconnu, c’est pour ça qu’il ne va pas très bien. Je vous laisse.

Junghyun s’en alla, laissant les deux autres seuls. Inquiet pour son ami, Jimin se rapprocha de lui.

– Kookie ?

Le susnommé baissa la couverture, révélant sa tête. Son visage était fatigué et effrayé.

– Je suppose qu’on t’a dit ?

– Oui mais…

– Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Tu viens te moquer de moi ?

Comprenant qu’aucune parole ne ferait entendre raison le plus jeune, Jimin souleva davantage la couverture et secoua sans vergogne son interlocuteur.

– Hey !

– Alors arrête de m’interrompre !

– D’accord…

Constatant que Jungkook l’écouterait enfin, Jimin se lança.

– Je me fiche de que ta famille a fait dans le passé, je la connais, elle est super sympa. Et toi tu es mon meilleur ami, ces nouvelles ne changent rien !

– C’est vrai ?

Il y avait tellement d’inquiétude dans la voix du Serpentard que cela attrista Jimin. Avait-il vraiment craint le rejet de sa part ?

– Bien sûr !

Jungkook soupira de soulagement puis fixa son ami de ses grands yeux humides de larmes.

– Je n’ai jamais été pour la domination des sorciers sur les Moldus, jamais ! Quand je t’ai rencontré, je me fichais que tu sois un Moldu, tu étais gentil et c’était suffisant pour que je te considère comme mon ami. J’avais juste peur de te perdre parce qu’on vivait dans deux mondes différents. Alors quand tu es devenu sorcier, j’étais le plus heureux !

Jimin sourit, nostalgique de leur enfance.

– Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Kookie. Tu n’as rien fait dans la guerre et en plus, tu es devenu populaire. Alors pourquoi te cacher ?

– Parce que j’ai peur de le revoir.

– Qui ça ?

– Tu-Sais-Qui.

– PSY ?

Jungkook gémit de peur à l’entente du nom.

– Ne le prononce pas !

– Désolé. Mais tu l’as déjà vu ?

Le Serpentard grimaça et hocha la tête.

– Une fois, j’avais trois ans. C’était peu de temps avant que mes parents ne changent de camp. On est y est allé tous les quatre le voir. Je me rappelle son visage… Il me fixait avec ses yeux… C’était si effrayant que je me rappelle avoir hurlé. Je ne me rappelle pas la suite mais son visage est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, je n’arrive pas à l’oublier.

Jungkook tremblait. Jimin le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à le calmer. Il y parvint, mais ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes.

– Si je le revoyais, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

– Il y a peu de chance pour que ça arrive. Je te rappelle que le professeur G-Dragon est notre directeur, le seul sorcier plus puissant que lui. Et on a le reste des BIGBANG, les 2NE1, les Akmu. Ils sont tous très forts, alors on est tranquilles !

Jungkook sourit légèrement mais sincèrement.

– Oui, tu as raison.

***

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Jimin et de la famille Jeon, Jungkook n’alla pas mieux. Il sentait sur lui les regards des autres, curieux, emprunts de pitié ou haineux. Son frère avait eu son lot, mais il était connu de tous et se contentait d’être discret. Grand dessinateur, Junghyun se destinait à être auteur de manhwa.

Jungkook, lui, à peine entré dans l’école et déjà membre de l’équipe de sa maison et ayant la réputation d’être doué partout, faisait presque peur. Si doué à un aussi jeune âge, il était sûrement prédestiné à une très grande carrière.

En très peu de temps, toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient sur son compte. Déjà, certains le considéraient comme un futur disciple du mage obscur et n’osaient plus se trouver auprès de lui. Même les membres de son équipe semblaient légèrement gênés en sa présence. Néanmoins, ils possédaient assez de professionnalisme pour le cacher le mieux possible.

Les professeurs, se rendant compte de ce qu’il se passait, intervinrent en interdisant toute sorte de harcèlement envers le jeune Serpentard et rappelèrent que plutôt que de céder à la panique, il fallait s’entraider. Jungkook pensa que l’intervention n’allait pas changer grand-chose, mais au moins, personne n’irait lui dire des choses blessantes directement.

Quand des mouvements de paniques avaient lieu à la suite d’informations – ou des rumeurs – qui effrayaient la population, les adultes rappelaient que Hallyu Hogwarts restait l’endroit le plus sécurisé du pays et que personne ne pourra les attaquer. Il y avait toutefois des signes qui n’échappèrent pas à certains élèves.

– Le directeur G-Dragon, il est devenu pâle depuis qu’on sait le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit un jour Nayeon à Jisoo alors qu’elles mangeaient ensemble.

– Tu trouves ?

– Oui. Et parfois il a l’air perdu dans les nuages, comme s’il n’était pas avec nous.

– En même temps il a combattu Tu-Sais-Qui il y a des années. Il a très bien connu la guerre. Ça doit lui rappeler plein de mauvais souvenirs.

– Tu as raison. Et Jungkook, tu l’as vu ? Il ne va pas bien depuis l’annonce. On dirait qu’il a peur !

– Plein d’élèves se méfient de lui. C’est normal d’avoir peur du coup.

Cependant, les filles ignoraient que la peur du Serpentard était surtout liée au souvenir de PSY qui hantait désormais chacune de ses nuits. Perdant tout appétit et sommeil, les commentaires et regards des autres n’aidaient pas.

Yugyeom s’assit à côté de lui.

– Bonjour !

– Tu sais que tout le monde te regarde bizarrement à toujours être ami avec moi ?

Yugyeom haussa des épaules.

– Je sais, tout le monde me le dit. Même Jinhyung avec qui j’étais juste avant me l’a dit. Mais je m’en fiche. Je suis ami avec qui je veux. Puis ce n’est pas comme si t’étais un criminel.

Jungkook fixa son condisciple avec attention.

– Faudra un jour que tu m’expliques pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi. J’ai été méchant avec toi et en plus, je suis jugé infréquentable. Pourtant toi, tu m’acceptes depuis le début. Pourquoi ? 

Yugyeom rougit.

– Un jour je te le dirai. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Quand je le déciderai.

– Très bien.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs, Jeongyom s’adressa à Minzy, lui demandant des renseignements supplémentaires sur le vol en balais. Minzy commença à répondre quand un grognement effrayant se fit entendre du bas du château.

– Professeur ! trembla Jeongyom. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

– On va vite rejoindre la Grande Salle. Vu l’heure, elle doit être remplit de monde, on va pouvoir les alerter tout de suite.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux se précipitèrent dans la salle et Minzy donna l’alerte.

– Il y a un troll dans le château ! Vu d’où provenait son grognement, je dirais depuis les sous-sols.

Aussitôt, une vague de panique et de hurlements déferla. Constatant que tout le monde cherchait à fuir, G-Dragon amplifia de son de sa voix pour se faire entendre.

– SILENCE ! Que tout le monde m’écoute ! Nous allons nous occuper du troll, en attendant, les préfets vont ramener les élèves vers leurs dortoirs. Je ne veux aucun cri ni débordement. Maintenant allez-y !

Effrayés mais dociles, les plus jeunes suivirent leurs aînés. Jungkook se leva mais le poignet de Yugyeom qui s’accrocha au sien l’immobilisa.

– Quoi ?

– Jinhyung, il est allé aux toilettes du deuxième étage ! Il est tout seul et ignore ce qui se passe !

– Il faut prévenir les professeurs !

Mais quand Jungkook se retourna, il ne vit plus les adultes qui étaient déjà partis.

– Tant pis, j’y vais !

– Attends ! C’est dangereux !

– Ça l’est encore plus de le laisser !

– Alors je viens avec toi !

Les deux amis se faufilèrent et commencèrent à partir quand une voix les interrompit.

– Vous comptez aller le sauver seuls ? Fous !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir leurs camarades de maison : Jennie, Yoongi, Mina, Lisa et Chaeyoung.

– On vous accompagne ! Les Serpentard s’entraident toujours entre eux !

Personne ne chercha à contester car le temps pressait. Ils se précipitèrent en direction des toilettes. A quelques dizaines de mètres de celles-ci, une odeur épouvantable et des cris parvinrent aux élèves.

– Le troll est déjà là ! s’exclama Jennie.

– Mais il devrait être aux sous-sols ! riposta Lisa.

– Pas le temps de réfléchir, il faut sauver Jinhyung ! leur rappela Yugyeom.

Il n’avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà, ses camarades couraient vers les toilettes. Avec effroi, ils constatèrent que le troll avait trouvé Jinhyung et de sa massue, voulait lui donner un coup fatal. Heureusement pour le Serdaigle, son adversaire n’était pas très adroit, aussi visait-il très mal. Cependant, sa propre baguette se trouvait plus loin, aussi ne pouvait-il l’atteindre.

– On ne connait pas assez de sorts d’attaques, maugréa Yoongi. Il faut trouver une autre idée.

– Sa massue ! trouva Chaeyoung. Il ne faut plus qu’il l’ait en main !

Se remémorant un récent cours de sortilèges, Jungkook se lança.

– Wingarduim Leviosa ! 

La massue qu’il avait visée s’éleva dans airs. Néanmoins, le troll, fort mécontent de se retrouver sans arme, leva la tête et malgré sa grande stupidité, rattrapa sa massue. Avec sa force, il réussit à la reprendre et menaça de nouveau le garçon près de lui.

Alors que les Serpentard croyaient que tout était perdu, ils virent arriver Namjoon essoufflé qui visa à son tour le troll, directement sa tête.

– Wingardium Leviosa !

Une explosion retentit et le troll, complètement sonné par le sort, s’écroula par terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d’humeur pour conclure ce chapitre.
> 
> J’aime PSY, mais il fallait un grand méchant et PSY était le seul candidat que je connaissais pour avoir ce rôle sans que ce soit incongru.
> 
> Pour le namjin, je n’ai pas pu résister


	7. Chapitre 6 : La compétition musicale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Après des vacances hors de chez moi qui ont compliqué l'avancée de l'écriture, voici la suite ! Maintenant, je pense que je vais pouvoir publier deux chapitres par mois environ. Si je manque de temps, ce ne sera qu'un. Vous verrez en même temps que moi ^^
> 
> Prêts pour une jolie révélation ?
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 6 : La compétition musicale

 

– Comment avez-vous osé braver les consignes ? criait Bom, furieuse. On vous a demandé de suivre vos préfets pour votre propre sécurité ! Et vous, pendant ce temps, vous jouez aux héros téméraires ! Et si tout s'était mal passé ? Que vous auriez été tous tués ?  
– Professeur ! tenta Yugyeom. C'est ma faute ! Je…  
– N'essayez pas d'excuser les autres ! Vous ne les avez pas forcés à vous suivre, que je sache ?

Les élèves se trouvaient près des toilettes où ils avaient combattu le troll. Rattrapés par leurs professeurs qui avaient compris la situation, Bom se chargea de leur passer un savon mémorable afin qu'ils comprennent.

– Non mais…  
– Alors taisez-vous ! Trente points en moins chacun !

Les élèves grimacèrent. Les Serpentard ressortaient perdants dans l'affaire.

– Je n'aime pas enlever des points, précisa Bom, le ton plus doux. Je fais ça dans votre intérêt. Vous n'avez que douze ans, vous êtes des novices, vous ne devez pas prendre l'habitude de vous jeter dans le danger alors qu'il y a des adultes compétents. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Vous comprenez ?  
– Oui professeur !

Yugyeom semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Jinhyung, qui lui devait la vie sauve, lui serra une main et lui répéta qu'il était désolé. G-Dragon, en tant que directeur, allait prendre la parole quand une nouvelle personne intervint.

– Vous ne devriez pas les punir aussi sévèrement.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un fantôme. Les élèves de première année en avaient entendu parler mais ne l'avaient jamais vu. Il représentait un jeune homme en uniforme de Hallyu Hogwarts – maison non identifiée – qui n'avait pas de nom. Unique fantôme de l'école, il apparaissait très rarement, préférant rester seul loin des vivants.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le directeur.  
– J'ai été témoin de la scène, dit le fantôme. Sans leur intervention, le jeune Jinhyung serait aussi mort que moi. C'était téméraire de leur part, mais sans ça, vous auriez un élève en moins.

G-Dragon se mordit les lèvres, prit dans ses pensées. Bom, hocha la tête.

– Si tu le dis. Et bien, même si j'espère que vous ne vous mettrez plus dans une situation aussi dangereuse, nous devons récompenser votre héroïsme. Cinquante points chacun.

Il y eu aussitôt des exclamations de joie.

– Et maintenant, rentrez dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna Dara. La soirée a été longue mais vous devez vous reposer !

Les plus jeunes furent trop heureux d'obéir.  
Alors que les Serpentard étaient proches de leurs dortoirs, Yoongi ralentit sa marche, attrapant le poignet de Jungkook.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yoongi mit son doigt devant sa bouche avant de les reculer contre le mur. Ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté d'une colonne, ce qui les rendait invisibles pour quiconque venait du côté opposé. Là, les deux virent T.O.P. revenir des cachots. Le visage énervé, il boitait légèrement et il cachait tant bien que mal l'une de ses mains. Cependant, les élèves virent parfaitement qu'il y avait du sang séché dessus. Perdu dans ses pensées, T.O.P. ne les aperçut pas et poursuivit son chemin.  
Quand il disparut de leur champ de vision, Jungkook se souvint comment respirer.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi le professeur est dans cet état ?  
– Je n'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement Yoongi. Mais c'est très étrange. Et puis il n'était pas avec les autres professeurs tout à l'heure.

Les yeux écarquillés, Jungkook fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es sûr ?  
– Oui. Il y avait tout les adultes, sauf lui. Maintenant on sait où il était : aux cachots.  
– Mais il n'y a rien là-bas !  
– On n'en sait rien.

Le dortoir des Serpentard et les cours de potions avaient lieu au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait toutefois près du dortoir une porte toujours fermée qui menait aux cachots. Aucun élève n'était autorisé à y aller. Aucun élève n'avait besoin d'y aller, il n'y avait rien pour eux là-bas. Mais ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'y trouvait exactement.  
Pris par la curiosité, Yoongi se rapprocha de la fameuse porte d'où provenait T.O.P. et chercha à la pousser.

– Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Jungkook. Tu as vu comme moi qu'il était blessé ! C'est trop dangereux !  
– Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose !

Malgré ses tentatives, rien n'y fit, la porte demeura close. Fatigué par l'effort, Yoongi renonça et préféra entrer dans sa salle commune. Sans un mot, son ami le suivit. Ils se mirent d'accord pour en parler à leurs amis demain.

***

– Officiellement, il n'y a aucune fonction aux cachots, leur apprit Namjoon. Ça peut servir s'il y a besoin d'un lieu en cas de besoin particulier, genre des dortoirs si d'autres ont des problèmes. Mais il est normal que la plupart du temps, les cachots soient inutilisés.

La bande des sept amis qui s'était formée dans le train discutait dans la bibliothèque. Les Serpentard leur avaient avoué leur découverte et tous convenaient que l'attitude de T.O.P. était étrange. L'intellectuel de la bande, Namjoon, leur détaillait son savoir.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, les cachots ne servent à rien. Du coup je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y serait.  
– On devrait y jeter un coup d'œil ! proposa Taehyung.  
– Tu es fou ! s'exclama Hoseok. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux finir blessé toi aussi ?  
– On a Namjoon, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?  
– Hé !  
– Si un professeur a été blessé, on n'a pas le niveau ! rappela Seokjin. On sera tué. Vous voulez mettre le professeur Bom en pétard, vous ! Et pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?  
– Parce que je trouve le professeur T.O.P. étrange, répondit honnêtement Taehyung. Pourquoi c'était le seul professeur qui n'est pas parti voir le troll ? Et il est allé voir les cachots et apparemment, il y a quelque à l'intérieur. Je trouve ça trop étrange.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Jimin, l'air suppliant.

– Dis, tu me suivrais ?

Jungkook soupira. Forcément que Jimin allait accepter ! Il ne refusait jamais rien à son âme-sœur.

– Bien sûr !

Taehyung sourit, victorieux. Le petit malin avait calculé qu'une fois Jimin dans la poche, Hoseok allait accepter, et les autres suivraient aussi. Sous son air angélique, il était démoniaque. Peut-être sa place aurait été à Serpentard avec une telle ruse !  
Jungkook fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par des élèves plus âgés qui vinrent le saluer, ainsi que Yoongi et Namjoon. Depuis l'épisode du troll, le groupe qui avait participé au sauvetage de Jinhyung passaient pour des héros. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié que le jeune garçon était méprisé il y a encore peu. Toutefois Jungkook n'était pas mécontent, soulagé par ce changement d'attitude envers lui.  
Le groupe décida de faire un tour aux cachots le soir-même lors du dîner. Seokjin avait protesté mais face aux doux yeux de Namjoon, il avait cédé. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait aux cachots. Yoongi s'empara de la poignée et la poussa sans aucun effet. Malgré ses efforts, la porte demeura obstinément close.

– Tu connais un sort pour ouvrir ? demanda le Serpentard à Namjoon.  
– Malheureusement non.  
– Crotte. Bon bah on est bloqué.

Yoongi se contenta de hausser les épaules. Seul Seokjin parut être heureux, la perspective d'un bon repas le faisant saliver. Mais alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande salle, le fantôme arriva à leur rencontre et leur parla.

– Tu dois survivre, Jeon Jungkook !

Le susnommé le regarda, interloqué.

– Je ne compte pas mourir !  
– Tu dois survivre, Jeon Jungkook...

Le fantôme disparut sur ces derniers mots. Voyant que Jungkook était désemparé, Jimin lui tint la main.

– T'inquiète, il doit être paranoïaque. Il est déjà mort, il doit être obsédé par la vie et tout.  
– Peut-être.

***

Jungkook n'eut pas le temps de penser à l'avertissement du fantôme avec son emploi du temps chargé. Entre ses cours et les entrainements pour la compétition, les jours défilaient rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis le soutenaient et faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider. Hoseok fut d'une grande aide, l'aidant à progresser en danse.  
Cette aide bienvenue qui l'aida à s'améliorer lui permit de se concentrer davantage sur le chant lors des répétitions.  
Puis vint le jour de la compétition. Jungkook stressait. Les autres de sont équipe aussi, mais davantage habitués à affronter les autres – quoique Wendy un peu moins – ils canalisaient leur stress en se concentrant sur leurs paroles.  
Jimin, qui connaissait très bien son ami, s'était douté de son état d'esprit. Il se faufila dans la loge de l'équipe des Serpentard et serra les mains de Jungkook avant de se prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune chanteur se rendit compte une fois dans l'étreinte de l'autre qu'il en avait eu besoin.

– Merci, dit-il.  
– De rien Kookie ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aiderai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive !  
– Oui.

Jungkook soupira tout en reprenant son courage.

– Tu vas faire un malheur, je le sais !  
– Je ne vais chanter qu'une petite partie, tu sais. Je suis encore débutant et l'équipe doit gagner, alors je fais un peu moins.  
– Pas grave, ta partie sera géniale quand même !

L'enthousiasme et la confiance de Jimin étaient contagieux. Le Serpentard se sentit mieux. Il avait de la chance pour avoir un tel ami ! Malheureusement, Jimin dut s'en aller pour laisser l'équipe tranquille.

– C'est notre première compétition de l'année, on ouvre le bal ! commenta Junhyung. On va tout défoncer ! Même toi Jungkook, même si c'est ta première fois. Tu es doué pour ton âge et le professeur Daesung lui-même t'a remarqué et t'a voulu dans l'équipe, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ais confiance en toi et le tour est joué ! Vous êtes prêts ?  
Tous répondirent à l'affirmative et le suivirent sur scène. Malgré le stress, Jungkook ne perdit pas la face. Aujourd'hui était sa première fois sur scène, il allait faire en sorte que cela reste inoubliable.

Junhyung s'avança et parla au public.

– Nous avons choisi d'interpréter Perfect Man de SHINWHA. Nous n'avons pas forcément suivi la distribution originelle et parfois, même si le texte parle à la première personne, nous chantons à plusieurs dessus.

– Très bien, commenta G-Dragon. Allez-y !

Tous en rang pour la chorégraphie alors que la chanson débuta, Krystal se lança la première.

[ watch?v=AMMx1hOwH-4, à voir absolument sur youtube, c'est l'interprétation qu'en a fait les BTS au 2015 MBC Music festival :D ]

Yeah Uh  
Geudaemaneul algesseo  
Nae sumi da han daedo  
Cause are the one'

Yerin et Lay prirent la suite.

Modu byeonhanda haedo (nan byeonhaji ankesseo) geunyang naebeoryeodwo.  
Naui geunyeoegen sigani pillyohal tenikka  
Nan gidaryeoyaman dwae  
Ttaeron himdeulgetji hangsang ne gyeoten wanbyeokhan sarangi isseo.  
Naega jul su eopdeon manheun geot sesangeul da gajin neoiltenikka  
Geudaemaneul algesseo nae sumi da han daedo  
'Cause are the one  
Dasi naege niga eopdeon siryeon tto eobseul geoya  
Nae pume nega ije swil su itdorok (rescue me... Yeah... Woo)

Yerin continua, accompagnée cette fois-ci de Wendy.

Nega tteonabeorigi jeone (amugeotdo mollasseo)  
Naege jungyohaetdeongeon o ! Nailppun  
Ijen kkaedarasseo neomu neujeotjiman  
Neoreul arabongeoya hanaui sarangingeol  
Jebal naege dakchin gotong sogeseo  
Nareul guhaenaejugenni il nyeon gateun harureul saneun ge  
Neomu hime gyeowo gyeondil su eobseo

Jungkook se rendait compte que ses morceaux approchaient. Plutôt que d'y penser, il se concentra sur la chorégraphie qui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

Geudaemaneul algesseo nae sumi da han daedo  
'Cause are the one  
Dasi naege niga eopdeon siryeon tto eobseul geoya  
Nae pume nega ije swil su itdorok (rescue me... Yeah... Woo)

Les rappeurs Junhyung et Kay reprirent la suite, rappant même là où originalement il s'agissait de chant. Jungkook nota que le professeur T.O.P. quitta brusquement la salle par une porte arrière.

Ya, the perfect man is who I be  
Sittin' on top with ya, but more swifter  
Stronger than your knob liquor, money hoes and clothes don't let the clues get ya, they not fear.  
Hoksi neo gieok soge naega  
Aju deomdeomhage neukkyeojilttae  
Moning keopi hyanggicheoreom got sarajilttaen Majimak gihoereul naege jul sun eomna  
Dasi sijakhae

Enfin, Jungkook put chanter à son tour. Voir les autres si doués malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition le rendait nerveux mais tout fut oublié quand il prononça le premier mot. Lay chanta en même temps que lui.

Neon naega eolmana himdeureonneunji algeoya Neoui gyeoteul tteonanjeok eobseo (Call me) Nal bada jundamyeon nae modeunge byeonhalgeoya  
Neoigireul ganjeolhi wonhae wonhae

Ce fut magique, sa voix n'avait pas déraillé et il avait chanté correctement. Junhyung lui fit une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager à continuer ainsi. Ses amis, qu'il apercevait dans les rangs, applaudirent. Quant à Daesung, il lui sourit, fier de lui. Krystal et Wendy embrayèrent.

Geudaemaneul algesseo nae sumi da han daedo  
'Cause are the one  
Dasi naege niga eopdeon siryeon tto eobseul geoya  
Nae pume nega ije swil su itdorok (rescue me... Yeah... Woo)

Pour conclure, Jungkook s'avança une dernière fois au centre du groupe et prit la suite de la chanson, en solo. Une chance qu'il n'avait pu refuser.

See time don't stop the crime don't stop.  
So I won't stop till I'm sittin' on top. To every home phone  
And a cells gets parked, and every hard top get chopped to we drop

A peine finit-il le dernier mot qu'un cri se fit entendre dans le public. Jungkook ne vit qu'un dernier moment le faux et géant lustre accroché au plafond. Celui-ci était très lourd et se trouvait juste au-dessus du jeune chanteur. Le choc se révèlerait être mortel. Mais alors qu'il allait tomber sur Jungkook, le lustre s'écarta au dernier moment et lévita sur le côté avant d'essayer de bousculer le Serpentard. Ce dernier, complètement effrayé, chercha à fuir. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était paralysé. Impossible pour lui de bouger. Blême, il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions afin de trouver de l'aide quand il vit T.O.P. à l'entrée de la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Il le fixait lui, droit dans les yeux, sans rien fait d'autre que d'être immobile telle une statue, le visage extrêmement sérieux.

C'était donc lui qui cherchait à le tuer ? Jungkook n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, G-Dragon fit exploser le lustre tandis que CL invoqua une sorte de bulle où les débris restèrent sans blesser personne.

Bien évidemment, les évènements avaient effrayé plusieurs élèves, surtout parmi les plus jeunes. Comme lorsque l'annonce du troll avait été faite, le directeur et les professeurs prirent les choses en main. Ils annoncèrent d'une vois forte de se calmer et que les plus âgés accompagnent leurs cadets dans leurs dortoirs. Encore secoué, Jungkook sentit quelqu'un s'emparer de son poignet pour le pousser vers la sortie. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Junhyung qui l'emmenait de force vers la sortie. Même en cas d'urgence, l'aîné s'occupait du plus jeune.

Toutefois, malgré les précautions prises, Jungkook se sentit soudainement faible. Nauséeux. Sentant un regard sur lui et ses yeux trouvèrent T.O.P. qui une nouvelle fois qui le fixait, les lèvres serrées, les yeux remplis de colère et de rage. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le professeur agisse ainsi envers lui ?

– Jungkook !

Junhyung et Jimin avaient crié en même temps. Jimin vint vers son ami, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage pour aider le rappeur à déplacer Jungkook. Le jeune Poufsouffle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en bousculant des élèves, il fit également tomber des professeurs, dont Seungri qui tomba à terre, poussé par Minzy qui elle-même avait été poussée à cause d'un effet domino. Dès que Seungri toucha terre, T.O.P. tourna la têt vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, et Jungkook retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements. Aussitôt, il se pressa dehors avec les autres. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir un coup à la tête et de s'évanouir sous le choc.

***

Jungkook se réveilla dans un lit d'infirmerie. Encore groggy, il remarqua néanmoins qu'autour de lui se trouvaient ses amis : Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Seokjin et Yugyoem qui soupirèrent tous de soulagement en le voyant reprendre connaissance.

– Oh ma tête… Il s'est passé quoi ?  
– Un morceau du lustre a été envoyé magiquement à travers la pièce pour t'assommer, répondit Jimin. Heureusement ce n'était pas trop grave et tu as pu être transporté rapidement ici.  
– Pour une fois que l'infirmière est contente de me voir ici uniquement en accompagnateur ! s'exclama Namjoon.  
– On a découvert qui a lancé l'attaque ? demanda Jungkook.  
– Pas encore, mais les professeurs enquêtent minutieusement là-dessus. N'empêche, c'est dangereux comme école ! On manque de mourir tous les mois !

Le blessé sourit de la blague. Il en avait besoin.

– Et le match ? Les Gryffondor n'ont pas pu jouer !  
– Ils l'ont fait après, lui apprit Jin. Tu es resté inconscient près d'une journée et le directeur G-Dragon a déclaré que rien ne devait empêcher les réjouissances. Du coup, l'équipe des Gryffondor ont fait leur performance. Le reste de ton équipe a regardé. Les points ont été attribués par le public mais tous resteront secrets jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
– Au passage, tu as été super Jungkook ! se réjouit Yugyeom.  
– Merci.

Jungkook, trop fatigué, se rendormit. Ses amis le laissèrent se reposer.

***

Le jeune Serpentard put sortir le lendemain de l'infirmerie, entièrement soigné. Une fois dans la salle commune, il parla de ce qu'il avait vécu à ses amis, le même groupe qu'hier mais sans Yugyeom.

– C'est le professeur T.O.P. qui m'a attaqué, déclara-t-il.  
– Hein ? s'exclama Taehyung. Tu es sûr de toi ?  
– Oui.

Alors il leur raconta comment il avait vu le professeur sortir puis revenir, comment par deux fois il l'avait regardé méchamment, comment à chaque fois ça correspondait aux attaques.

– Ça se pourrait, réfléchit Namjoon. Il faut être concentré pour lancer un sort, hors seul le professeur T.O.P. était encore debout quand le morceau de lustre t'a foncé dessus.  
– Il n'y a pas que ça, il y a plus, avoua Hoseok.  
– Quoi ? s'empressa de le questionner Jungkook.  
– Quand on a dû partir, avec Yoongi, on a entendu le professeur T.O.P. dire « Le sale gamin ! A cause de lui je n'ai pas pu… »…  
– Pas pu quoi ?  
– On ne sait pas, avoua Yoongi. Avec le bruit, on n'a pas entendu.

Le plus jeune grimaça. Il était déçu de ne pas savoir.

– … « pas pu me rendre au cachot par sa faute !».

Le groupe se retourna pour voir Nayeon qui les regarda intensément.

– Pardon ? demanda Jimin.  
– C'est ce que le professeur T.O.P. a dit hier, je l'ai entendu. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende et qu'il pensait que le bruit couvrirait ses paroles, mais c'est loupé. Il était tellement énervé vu son visage qu'il en a oublié d'être prudent. Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout.

La jeune Gryffondor s'en alla non sans leur avoir lancé un regard qui signifiait « J'espère-que-vous-ne-faites-pas-de-bêtises-avec-cette-information-sinon-vous-allez-le-regrettez ! ».

– J'ai remarqué qu'elle était très observatrice, intervint Seokjin. Elle semble toujours entendre ou voir ce qu'il faut au bon moment.  
– Moi je l'aime bien ! fit savoir Taehyung.  
– Tu aimes tout le monde, fit remarquer Yoongi.  
– C'est vrai !

Jungkook conserva quant à lui une mine sombre. Les propos rapportés par Hoseok et Nayeon ne faisaient que confirmer sa théorie.

– Je dois en parler au professeur Daesung ! annonça-t-il. J'ai confiance en lui. Il a beau être son ami, toute cette histoire avec les cachots est trop louche. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur et le professeur T.O.P. cherche à se l'approprier.  
– Mais pourquoi il cherche à te tuer ? demanda Namjoon. Ça n'a aucun sens !

Jungkook haussa des épaules, confus.

– Peut-être qu'il m'a vu l'autre jour quand il est revenu blessé des cachots. Ou alors il agit parce qu'il a mal pris le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ? En tout cas, je vais voir le professeur Daesung tout de suite.  
– Je t'accompagne ! décida Jimin.  
– Moi aussi ! rajouta Taehyung.  
– Nous, on va faire diversion, précisa Yoongi. Il ne faut pas que le professeur T.O.P. se doute qu'on le soupçonne. Si on le voit, on va faire en sorte qu'il ne vous suive pas.  
– Merci !

***

Le trio se rendit dans le bureau où heureusement Daesung s'y trouvait, en train de corriger des copies. Il accepta de les recevoir, inquiet de voir les visages inquiets. Jungkook se lança alors, lui détaillant toute l'histoire.  
Le maître des potions fronça des sourcils. Quand le récit fut achevé, les élèves pensèrent que l'homme allait leur donner raison. Ils avaient tort.

– Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire de telles choses ! s'exclama Daesung. Je connais T.O.P. depuis très longtemps et j'ai entièrement confiance en lui, avec raison. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ce n'est pas de son fait.  
– Mais professeur...  
– Il suffit ! Votre professeur vous paraît suspect, je le conçois. Il est toutefois innocent, je peux vous le certifier. Et puis ce qui se passe dans les chachots ne vous concerne pas, c'est une affaire entre G-Dragon et Jang Hyun Seung.

Jang Hyun Seung ? Ce nom était inconnu au bataillon pour les plus jeunes. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il également concerné ?  
Semblant inconscient de la révélation, Daesung les chassa de son bureau. Une fois seul, il soupira.

– Jiwon, je sais que tu te caches quelque part.

A peine les mots furent ils prononcés que l'un des rideaux d'une fenêtre fut tiré et G-Dragon en sorti comme si de rien n'était.

– Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ?  
– On se connait depuis l'âge de douze ans.  
– Certes.

G-Dragon épousseta une poussière sur son bras et reprit la parole.

– Jang Hyun Seung… Moi aussi je te connais bien. Jamais tu n'aurais prononcé ce nom par erreur. Tu l'as fait exprès.  
– Oui.  
– Pourquoi le leur avoir révélé ? Nous avions convenu de ne jamais en parler sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

– Parce que tes craintes comme tes espoirs semblent se confirmer. Jungkook a l'air avoir un destin hors du commun. A mon avis, il mérite de connaître une partie de la vérité. Et il aurait trouvé pour Jang Hyun Seung de toute manière, je n'ai fait que l'aider.  
– Maintenant que Jae-Sang* est de retour, oui, c'est peut-être le mieux. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache toute la vérité trop tôt. Je vais le préserver le plus longtemps possible.

Daesung hocha la tête, pensif.

– Tu sais, il me fait un peu penser à toi, au même âge.  
– ...Peut-être, mais il ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de briser le sceau trop tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jae-Sang est le vrai prénom de PSY.
> 
> Comme vous pouvez le voir, Daesung n'est pas Hagrid. S'il lâche des infos, ce n'est pas pour rien. Que cache-t-il avec G-Dragon ? Mystère ;p  
> T.O.P. n'est pas Rogue, je préviens tout de suite. Son passé comme ses motivations sont très différents.  
> On avance petit à petit dans les révélations, mouahahahah. Et si ça ressemble à HP, n'ayez aucun espoir de voir une pierre philosophale traîner dans le coin. Nope XD  
> Un petit commentaire à me laisser ? :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : La salle d'enregistrement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que j’espère que cela vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 7 : La salle d’enregistrement

Les garçons eurent beau réfléchir et chercher, personne parmi le groupe ne sut qui était Jang Hyun Seung.

– Ce doit être quelqu’un d’important, devina Taehyung. Sinon il n’y aura pas une telle affaire entre lui et le directeur.   
– Mais surtout, c’est quoi cette affaire ? se demanda Hoseok. Il y a quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux dans les cachots, au point que même le professeur T.O.P. a été blessé. Qu’est-ce que le directeur G-Dragon mijote ?   
– Du poulet ! s’exclama Seokjin.

Tout le monde le regarda avec le regard du jugement, sauf Jimin qui se tordait en deux de rires. 

– Allez, elle était bonne ! 

Yoongi, plutôt que de lui lancer le regard-qui-tue, se tourna vers Namjoon.

– Tu ne sais vraiment rien de Jang Hyun Seung ?  
– Absolument rien ! Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de lui et malgré mes nombreuses fouilles à la bibliothèque, impossible de trouver la moindre mention de son nom. C’était comme si le professeur Daesung l’avait inventé. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il vous aurait pris pour des imbéciles en vous mentant, sinon il n’aurait rien dit.   
– Tu as cherché dans la réserve ? demanda Taehyung.  
– On ne peut pas y aller, le rabroua Yoongi. On est trop jeunes et il faut demander la permission.   
– Bah, il suffit de la demander alors !  
– Ouais, faisons ça ! Je vais demander au bibliothécaire !

Namjoon se leva brusquement du fauteuil où il était assis pour se précipiter vers la réserve. 

– Joonie attends ! l’interpella Seokjin. Il y a peu de chance que tu y parviennes et en plus c’est bientôt l’heure de manger !  
– Qui ne tente rien n’a rien !

Seokjin soupira mais suivit toutefois son ami. 

– Ces deux-là sont vraiment inséparables, commenta Hosoek. J’espère qu’ils seront aussi proches toute leur vie.

***

Namjoon n’obtint aucune autorisation, même s’il avait insisté qu’il s’agissait là d’une histoire de vie ou de mort. Déçu, il marmonna dans sa barbe – qu’il n’avait pas – malgré les paroles consolatrices de Seokjin. 

Jungkook dissimula sa déception du mieux qu’il put. Il aurait tellement aimé savoir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il désirait ardemment connaitre la vérité. Depuis qu’il avait entendu le nom de Jang Hyun Seung, la curiosité le dévorait. Pire, cela l’obsédait. Le jeune Serpentard savait que cela était malsain, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi il avait une telle pensée, il était persuadé d’avoir entendu cette identité un jour. Où, quand, par qui, dans quelles conditions, Jungkook était bien incapable de le dire. Mais il l’avait entendu, quand bien même s’il essayait de se souvenir, cela demeurait obstinément flou dans sa tête. Toutefois, pour ne pas passer pour un fou auprès de ses amis, il ne leur avoua rien. 

Jimin le regardait, quelque peu inquiet. Lui le connaissait mieux que les autres, aussi se doutait-il qu’il se passait quelque chose. Pour le rassurer, Jungkook lui sourit. Son sourire lui fut rendu mais faiblement. Arriverait-il à cacher son état encore longtemps à son ami ? Il l’ignorait. Et espérait que oui. 

***

Une nuit, n’en pouvant plus, Jungkook sortit de son lit. La question de savoir qui est Jang Hyun Seung l’empêchait de dormir. Fébrile, il décida de chercher par lui-même dans la réserve. Tant pis si c’était interdit, il allait prendre le risque. 

Sans un bruit, Jungkook sortit du dortoir puis de la salle commune des Serpentard pour se diriger vers la réserve. Dans la pénombre des couloirs, le jeune garçon réussit à ne pas se perdre grâce à la lueur de la lune qui se reflétait sur les murs. 

Alors qu’il se trouvait au quatrième étage, le Serpentard entendit des éclats de voix. 

– Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Je n’ai choisi personne ! Je t’aime et j’aime aussi Hyojong. Je n’arrive pas à choisir, mais ce n’est pas en me mettant la pression que j’y arriverais !  
– Ca fait des mois, des années qu’on attend, lui et moi !  
– Et vous allez devoir attendre encore !

Jungkook se cacha derrière des rideaux de fenêtre qu’il tira. Il avait reconnu les voix et leur histoire : il s’agissait de Kim Hyuna, préfète-en-chef de Serpentard et Lee Hoetaek, préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle. Depuis un moment, lui et Kim Hyojong – préfèt-en-chef de Serdaigle – étaient en compétition pour savoir qui gagnerait le cœur d’Hyuna, qui ne savait qui choisir. Il y avait des paris sur le choix futur d’Hyuna qui couraient, mais personne ne savait la réponse finale. 

Le jeune Serpentard pria pour ne pas se faire attraper. Que deux préfets-en-chef le coincent alors qu’il devrait dormir était une chose, qu’il soit trouvé par deux préfets-en-chef en colère en était une autre. Heureusement pour lui, les voix s’éloignèrent, jusqu’à totalement disparaître. Jungkook sentit son cœur battre de nouveau normalement mais décida que c’était trop d’émotion pour la nuit. Oubliant son obsession, il rentra se coucher.

***

Taehyung était par nature quelqu’un d’adorable et de souriant. Il pouvait être triste ou calme, mais il n’hésitait jamais à sourire et rendre heureux les autres. C’était notamment pour cela qu’il était très vite devenu ami avec Hoseok, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup à ce niveau-là. Taehyung passait parfois pour naïf et Jimin passait son temps à vouloir l’aider et le protéger, ce qui le rendait heureux. Mais à présent que Jimin perdait de sa bonne humeur et que ses yeux reflétaient, Taehyung décida qu’il était temps d’agir. 

Le Gryffondor trouva son âme-sœur qui effectuait des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Son air était anxieux et il avait des cernes. Taehyung se précipita sur lui, lui faisait un câlin.

– Taetae ?   
– Jiminie ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
– Non, rien en particulier. Si tu veux je peux aller piquer du chocolat et des boissons à la poire.  
– Non merci.

Taehyung soupira et s’assit à côté de son ami.

– Alors dis-moi quoi faire pour te rendre le sourire ?

Jimin sursauta à cette question.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?   
– Jimin… Tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que veux nous le cacher, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis même Jin a remarqué qu’il y avait quelque chose, car je l’ai entendu menacer qu’au prochain repas où tu ne manges pas assez, il te fera avaler de force la nourriture.

Cela fit sourire Jimin avant de redevenir triste. Il regarda Taehyung dans les yeux et se confia. 

– Je suis tellement inquiet pour Kook ! Il est complètement obsédé par ce Jang Hyun Seung au point de mettre sa santé en danger alors j’aimerais l’aider en trouvant qui c’est.  
– En mettant ta propre santé en jeu ?   
– Il refusera de se confier, il a son caractère, je le connais. Alors si je le trouvais…

Taehyung posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. 

– On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment. Namjoon a déjà cherché partout, sans succès, tu n’y arriveras pas plus, désolé. En attendant, tu peux faire en sorte de ne pas inquiéter Jungkook s’il se rend compte de ton état. Alors tu vas quitter la bibliothèque, aller manger un bon repas et te reposer. Si tu veux au passage me faire des câlins comme d’habitude, je ne dis pas non. 

Jimin ricana à ces derniers mots mais l’écouta et suivit Taehyung hors de la bibliothèque après avoir rangé le livre.

***

Junghyun parlait avec ses amis quand Jungkook vint lui parler. Constatant que le cadet semblait agité, Junghyun salua les deux autres et s’approcha du jeune Serpentard. Ce dernier était gêné d’écarter les frères de Seokjin et Yoongi mais il voulait à tout prix parler aux siens. 

– Jungkook, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? C’est rare que tu viennes me voir.

Le susnommé craqua. En larmes, il lui raconta toute l’affaire sur Jang Hyun Seung, comment il était venu à connaître son existence et pourquoi il tenait à savoir qui il était. Junghyun était ennuyé pour le plus jeune et l’aida à sécher ses larmes.

– Petit frère, suis-moi. 

Curieux, Jungkook ne discuta pas et suivit son aîné. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor – Jungkook mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre le mot de passe – puis dans le dortoir. Une fois dans sa chambre, Junghyun fouilla dans sa valise.

– Pourquoi tu m’as emmené ici, grand frère ?   
– Pour t’offrir quelque chose.  
– Hein ? Mais ce n’est pas mon anniversaire !  
– Je connais la date, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça !

Junghyun finit par sortir une cape d’un noir et d’un bleu sombre pour la donner à son frère.

– Une cape ?  
– Elle appartient à notre famille depuis très longtemps. C’est un bien précieux. Les parents me l’ont confié quand je suis entré en première année, me disant d’en faire bon usage. Je l’ai utilisé, mais pas tant que ça. Toi, elle pourrait te servir.  
– En quoi une cape peut me servir ? Elle est très belle mais je ne vois pas ce qu’elle a de si spécial…  
– Mets-la.

Jungkook leva les yeux aux ciels mais l’enfila tout de même. Lâchant un hoquet de surprise, il vit que son corps avait disparu. Sous le choc, il l’enleva et la jeta plus loin.

– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
– Une cape d’invisibilité. Tu la mets et hop ! tu disparais aux yeux des autres. Par contre si tu ne fais pas attention, on peut te toucher et ton odeur peut toujours se sentir.   
– Attends, tu me donnes une cape très précieuse et vielle de la famille pour m’encourager à enfreindre le règlement et prendre des risques ?   
– Quoi, tu veux que je la reprenne ?  
– Non !

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Junghyun prit la cape et la redonna à son cadet. 

– S’il y a une chance pour que tu trouves des informations sur ce Jang Hyun Seung dans la réserve, vas-y. Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi, d’accord ?   
– Promis !  
– Et si possible, garde le secret. Ce serait mieux si peu de personnes sont au courant de l’existence de la cape. Si tu dois en parler, ce soit être à des personnes de confiance, compris ?  
– Compris.

***

Jungkook fut tellement excité qu’il explora le soir-même les couloirs sous la cape. Chanceux, il ne recroisa pas Hyuna et l’un de ses prétendants. Les histoires d’amour ne l’intéressaient pas. Toutefois, juste devant la porte de la bibliothèque, il surprit Dara et T.O.P. qui parlaient ensemble en même temps qu’ils parlaient. 

– … c’est pour ça que je dis que ce garçon est dangereux ! reprochait T.O.P..   
– Peut-être, répondit Dara. Mais que veux-tu que j’y fasse ?   
– Il faut convaincre les autres que Jungkook est trop dangereux pour rester dans l’école.

Jungkook, bien caché sous sa cape, sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ils parlaient de lui !

– Tu crois ? Je sais qu’il ne t’aime pas mais j’ai entendu dire que tu le martyrisais en cours.

T.O.P. grimaça. Jungkook fit de même. Il était vrai que lors des cours de métamorphose, le professeur était particulièrement dur avec lui et prenait chaque occasion pour lui enlever des points. 

– J’essaie de montrer à quel point garder cet enfant ici est mauvais.   
– Ecoute, nous avons toujours fait confiance à Jiwon, continuons ainsi.

Le duo s’éloigna, laissant Jungkook bouleversé. Ainsi, T.O.P. tentait de convaincre les autres professeurs de sa dangerosité ? De le faire partir de Hallyu Hogwarts ? Tout ça parce qu’il le soupçonnait ? Si son professeur était si virulent avec lui, étant prêt à tout pour le faire renvoyer, c’était parce qu’il avait raison de le croire coupable ? Renforcé dans sa détermination, le jeune sorcier poursuivit son chemin et arriva jusqu’à la réserve. 

Jungkook se retrouva au milieu de centaines de livres. Lequel choisir ? Son regard se porta sur un ouvrage qui semblait neuf et dont le titre était Les grands sorciers de ces dernières années. Le garçon le prit mais à peine le prit-il en mains que le livre devint brulant. Avant d’avoir la peau rougie, Jungkook lâcha le livre qui tomba par terre, provoquant un vacarme immense. Le Serpentard eut tout juste le temps de penser que le livre avait été protégé par un sort de brûlure et d’amplificateur de bruit qu’il se dépêchait de fuir les lieux. Toujours sous sa cape, il courrait mais il entendit rapidement plusieurs voix. Inquiet malgré son invisibilité, Jungkook se réfugia dans une salle heureusement ouverte.   
Après avoir refermé la porte, Jungkook observa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une salle d’enregistrement. Devant lui se trouvaient le micro et le casque. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il se sentit attiré par le matériel et enleva sa cape qu’il posa sur une chaise. Jungkook s’installa comme s’il avait toujours comment s’y prendre et installa le casque sur sa tête.

Aussitôt, Jungkook se retrouva dans une immense salle blanc immaculé. Peut-être n’était-ce pas une salle, car le blanc semblait n’avoir aucune limite et le Serpentard ne voyait rien d’autre. Lui-même se trouvait sans rien avec lui si ce n’était ses vêtements. Inquiet d’être la victime d’un mauvais sort, Jungkook allait crier quand devant lui se matérialisa une scène. Il reconnut les jardins de Hallyu Hogwarts par beau temps. Une personne marcha sur l’herbe et Jungkook reconnut Jimin.   
Les yeux écarquillés, Jungkook observa attentivement Jimin et réalisa que son ami était plus âgé. Sûrement avait-il quelques années de plus qu’actuellement. Un insigne de préfet sur son uniforme convainquit Jungkook : Jimin était là au moins en cinquième année. Il avait bien vieilli, son visage étant plus mature même s’il restait celui d’un bébé. Il avait également acquis de la beauté et de la musculature. Jimin devenait un canon de beauté même s’il restait mignon. Derrière lui surgit un autre homme.   
Jungkook fut bouche bée. C’était lui, mais plus vieux. Dépassant Jimin de quelques centimètres, malgré son air juvénile, il paraissait viril et fort. Ce Jungkook du futur enlaça par derrière Jimin avant de le retourner et de l’embrasser. 

Le jeune Jungkook tomba à la renverse devant une telle vision. Lui et Jimin ? Il avait toujours désiré être proche de son ami, mais à ce point ? Ses joues rougirent. Peut-être.  
Au même moment, une chanson se fit entendre avec une grande clarté. 

J'ai été trop dur ce soir, je ne savais pas que tu voulais réellement partir.  
Les mots "je suis désolé" sont trop difficiles à dire parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur.  
Nous nous disputons sur des choses stupides plusieurs fois par jour. Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer.  
Je regarde autour de moi et pense :  
"Il reviendra demain. Il m’appellera la première au matin".

Bébé je ne peux pas, je suis mauvais, je veux devenir quelqu'un de bien mais c'est difficile.  
Tous les jours ainsi que les nuits, je suis tellement méchant -car je suis réaliste, mais je suis vraiment désolé.  
(Mais je ne peux pas changer.)

Moi, celui que tu aimes, désolé mais je suis un mauvais type.  
Oui, laisse-moi, au revoir, tu es un bon garçon.  
Plus le temps passe, plus tu apprends à me connaître.  
Seulement la déception sera toujours présente, mais ...

Bébé ne me quitte pas, je sais que tu m'aimes encore.  
Pourquoi, oui, je vais te dire la vérité, j'ai besoin de toi…

A quelques mots prêts, Jungkook reconnut Bad Boy des BigBang. Mais pourquoi une telle chanson alors que la scène devant lui était idyllique ? Cela signifiait-il que derrière ce magnifique tableau, l’un ou l’autre blessait son amant ? 

Tout disparut d’un coup et Jungkook se retrouva dans la salle d’enregistrement. Il enleva le casque. Jang Hyun Seung oublié, seuls ce qu’il avait vu et entendu l’obsédait. Jungkook ne pouvait garder cela pour lui tout seul, il devait en parler à quelqu’un. Il ne connaissait que le mot de passe des Serpentard. Réveiller Yoongi ? Autour signer son arrêt de mort tout de suite. Sa décision fut prise.

Se dissimulant à nouveau sous la cape, le jeune sorcier se précipita dans les dortoirs et réveilla Yugyeom. 

– …Kook… Quoi ?  
– Suis-moi !

Yugyeom n’était pas content d’être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit mais face à l’enthousiasme de Jungkook et content que pour une fois il l’inclue de plein gré dans l’une de ses activités, il se leva. Sans comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, Yugyeom se retrouva sous la cape – depuis quand Jungkook en possédait une ? – puis dans une salle d’enregistrement – au quatrième étage ? 

Jungkook enleva la cape et entraîna son ami jusqu’au casque.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Jungkook, je suis perdu !  
– Mets ce casque et dis-moi ce que tu vois et entends !

Yugyeom allait protester mais devant le regard suppliant de son interlocuteur, il soupira. Après tout, jamais Jungkook ne le mettrait dans une situation dangereuse, non ?   
Le jeune sorcier mit le casque puis sursauta. Jungkook ne pouvait être témoin de ce qu’il voyait et entendait. Yugyeom semblait tour à tour perdu, surpris puis étonné. Enfin, il rougit. Embarrassé, il finit par enlever le casque.

– Wow… C’était fou !  
– Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?   
– Ce… C’est personnel. 

Yugyeom avait les joues en feu mais gardait son secret. Jungkook fut déçu. 

– Tu as entendu une chanson ?  
– Oui. Mais ce groupe m’est inconnu.  
– Lequel ?  
– Les paroles ne me disaient rien, et pourtant, dans mon esprit, j’ai su identifier le groupe : BTS.

Jungkook fronça les sourcils. Aucun groupe ne portait ce nom, en effet.

– Et c’était quoi les paroles ?  
– Le titre c’était DNA. Et les paroles…

Je t'ai reconnue dès que je t'ai vue  
Comme si nous nous appelions  
L'ADN dans mon sang me l'a dit  
C'est toi que je cherchais  
Notre rencontre est une formule mathématique

Les lois de la religion, les chemins de l'univers  
La preuve du sort qui m'a été donnée  
Tu es à l'origine de mes rêves  
Prends-la, prends-la  
La main que je t'offre est le destin

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour  
Tout ça n'est pas une coïncidence  
Nous sommes totalement différents, bébé  
Car nous avons trouvé nos voies

Depuis le jour où l'univers a été formé  
L'infinité des mondes passés  
Probablement dans nos vies passées et prochaines  
Nous serons ensemble pour toujours

Puisque tout ça n'est pas une coïncidence  
Car nous avons trouvé nos voies  
L'ADN

Yugyeom rougit encore plus, si cela était possible. Jungkook cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. 

– Qu’est-ce que vient faire l’ADN dans l’amour ?  
– C’est sûrement métaphorique, Jungkook. Bref, je suis content de cette expérience, mais il est tard et on doit retourner dormir, sinon on va être fatigués demain. 

Jungkook grommela mais fut d’accord.

***

Le lendemain matin, alors que Jungkook entrant dans la Grande salle en compagnie de Yoongi, il vit Jimin et Taehyung rirent ensemble. Troublé par la vision de la nuit, le jeune Serpentard n’aimait pas voir le Gryffondor être aussi proche du Poufsouffle. Mécontent, il s’assit à côté de Jimin et se colla à lui. Jimin ne sut comment réagir, son ami d’habitude si peu démonstratif en public n’hésitait pas à entourer sa taille de son bras. 

– Kookie ?   
– Je… Je… 

Ne sachant quoi répondre à Jimin et se sentant impoli envers Taehyung, Jungkook se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle. Jimin allait le suivre quand Taehyung posa une main sur son épaule.

– Laisse, j’y vais. 

***

Jungkook sanglota derrière une statue d’une personne qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Le fantôme passa près de lui mais après lui avoir jeté un coup d’œil, s’éloigna. Le Serpentard crut être seul jusqu’à ce qu’il sentît une présence devant lui. Levant la tête, il aperçut Taehyung devant lui.

– Laisse-moi !   
– Il n’en est pas question !

Pour appuyer ses dires, le Gryffondor s’assit à côté de lui.

– Jungkook, c’est moi où tu as du mal à situer quelle est ta relation avec Jimin ?

Le susnommé hoqueta, percé à jour.

– Tu vas tout répéter à Jimin, c’est ça ?  
– Non. S’il y a une personne pour le faire, c’est toi et uniquement toi. Mais reprenons. Tu es le meilleur ami de Jimin depuis des années. De ce que j’ai compris, il avait des amis Moldus, il a toujours su s’en faire. Mais toi non, ça n’a jamais été évident, tu n’as toujours eu que Jimin pour ami. Tu as fait une crise de jalousie en tout début d’année envers moi.  
– C’était différent ! 

Taehyung eut un sourire triste.

– C’est vrai, je suis d’accord avec toi. Tu avais peur qu’il ne te remplace et que vous ne soyez plus amis. Maintenant tu es sûr que ça n’arrivera pas et en plus, tu as réussi à t’en faire aussi.   
– Où veux-tu en venir ?   
– Qu’est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour Jiminie ? 

Le baiser de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Jungkook rougit tout en se sentant mal à l’aise.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être que… Je veux seulement une forte amitié. Peut-être que j’en veux plus. Mais je ne sais pas, vraiment pas !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Jungkook pleura de nouveau. Alors Taehyung le prit dans ses bras. 

– Ecoute, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi en ce moment mais je sais que tu n’es pas quelqu’un de méchant. Et jamais tu ne ferais de mal intentionnellement à Jimin. Pourtant, c’est ce que tu fais actuellement, sans que tu ne le veuilles. Tant que tu ignores ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui, cesse de mal te comporter avec lui. Minie est perdu et ignore comment te répondre. Sois naturel avec lui sans te poser de questions et tout ira bien.

Jungkook renifla avant de sécher ses larmes avec la manche de son uniforme.

– Depuis quand tu es aussi sérieux ? Je croyais que tu étais tout le temps gentil et naïf !

Taehyung lui sourit.

– Je sais être sérieux quand il le faut.  
– Et toi, que ressens-tu pour Jimin ? demanda avec audace le Serpentard. 

Le Gryffondor cligna plusieurs des yeux, surpris, avant de répondre.

– Ce que je ressens pour lui est très fort, c’est mon âme-sœur après tout. Ce que je ressens exactement, je l’ignore, mais jamais je ne le mets dans une situation inconfortable. Il suffit que je le voie sourire et je suis heureux. 

Jungkook comprit à ces paroles que Taehyung pourrait être un potentiel rival. Mais il restait avant tout son ami et chassa la rivalité de sa tête. Le bien-être de Jimin était en jeu alors effectuer un stupide combat de coqs pour… il ne savait pas très bien exactement quoi d’ailleurs. Pour son meilleur ami, il ferait tous les efforts nécessaires, juste pour qu’il soit heureux.

Résolu, il prit plus tard Jimin dans ses bras en s’excusant.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, lui répondit le Poufsouffle. Tant que tu vas bien, je vais bien. 

Ces mots firent battre plus vite le cœur de Jungkook. 

***

La nuit qui suivit, Jungkook retourna dans la salle d’enregistrement. Sans hésitation, il remit le casque et replongea dans la vision. Malgré lui, il désirait revoir se voir plus vieux en compagnie de Jimin. La chanson avait beau gâcher ce petit tableau, la vision l’emportait. 

Quand le jeune sorcier finit par enlever le casque, beaucoup plus tard, il aperçut G-Dragon devant lui qui le fixait. 

– D-directeur ?   
– Tu as apprécié ce que tu as vu, Jungkook ? 

Il n’y avait nul jugement dans la question, juste de la curiosité. 

– Ou-oui, répondit piteusement l’élève.   
– Tant mieux pour toi. Mais il ne faut pas que tu prennes l’habitude de venir toutes les nuit contempler ce que tu veux voir. 

Toutes les nuits ? Le directeur savait-il tout de ses déplacements ? 

– Voix-tu, continua G-Dragon, cette salle d’enregistrement est très spéciale. Tu as remarque qu’elle ne servait pas à enregistrer des morceaux.   
– Elle permet de voir l’avenir ? 

Jungkook craignait au fond de connaître la réponse. G-Dragon pencha la tête sur le côté. 

– Non.  
Ce simple mot réduit à néant les espoirs du plus jeune.

– Le casque te montre un futur que tu veux voir. Il peut se réaliser, comme il ne peut qu’être le fruit de tes simples désirs.   
– Comment savoir si c’est vraiment le futur. 

G-Dragon fixa l’enfant avec une telle intensité qu’il en devint gêné.

– Il faut se fier aux paroles que tu entends.  
– Vraiment ?   
– Oui. Cette chanson est révélatrice par rapport à ce que tu vois. Elle te prédit vraiment l’avenir par rapport à la réalité. Peut-être que ce que tu entends est en désaccord complet avec ce que tu vois alors tu ne vois pas ce que cela signifie, mais un jour, tu comprendras. 

Jungkook médita sur ces mots. Peut-être la vision était-elle erronée alors. 

– Dans les heures qui arrivent, alors que tu auras regagné ton lit, cette salle va changer d’emplacement. Non, tu ne sauras pas où. C’est mieux pour toi.   
– La chanson est forcément vraie ? Même si le groupe n’existe pas ?  
– Je te le répète, la chanson prédit ton avenir de façon irréfutable. Si la chanson que tu as écouté n’existe pas encore, alors elle existera un jour. Cette salle d’enregistrement est incroyablement puissante, autant qu’elle est effrayante. C’est pour cela que je dois la déplacer : il est hors de question que des élèves en soient victimes.

Jungkook se leva et quitta la salle, à la suite du directeur. Il osa alors poser une dernière question.

– Et vous professeur, que voyez-vous ? 

Il n’avait pas demandé la chanson. Qu’importe. G-Dragon se retourna. Il avait l’air d’avoir pris dix ans d’un coup.

– Je me vois attable avec mes amis, profitant du repas et des boissons sans craindre l’avenir. Et je suis avec vraiment tous mes amis. 

Les deux se séparèrent sur ces derniers mots. Jungkook réfléchit aux paroles. Y avait-il des amis qui ne fréquentaient plus G-Dragon, ce dernier en souffrant ? Le sommeil lui prit avant d’y réfléchir davantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un commentaire à faire ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Jang Hyun Seung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Vous allez dans ce chapitre enfin savoir qui est Jang Hyun Seung ^^
> 
> Sinon, vous vous rappelez de la personne masquée dans le MV « Fake love » ? Ça risque de servir ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 8 : Jang Hyun Seung 

 

Jungkook rata son sort. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le sortilège Avifors – qui transforme les objets en oiseaux – ne fonctionna pas sur le verre devant lui.

– Jeon, vous ne savez donc pas lancer un Avifors correctement ? s'écria T.O.P.. Que c'est décevant ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

Jungkook se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer. S'il osait le faire, la sanction serait terrible, il ne l'ignorait pas. Depuis qu'il savait que son professeur voulait l'expulser de l'école, il ne se sentait guère bien. Pire, il craignait T.O.P. et ses éclats, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer lors des cours de métamorphose. Pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son frère et ses amis, Jungkook leur avait tu cette histoire mais l'animosité du professeur envers le jeune Gryffondor n'était plus un secret. Beaucoup se demandaient si Jungkook avait un jour manqué de respect envers T.O.P., mais le jeune Serpentard n’en avait aucun souvenir. Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement alors que le professeur avait la réputation d’être juste avec ses différents élèves. Néanmoins, plutôt que de donner satisfaction à l’homme cruel, il resta poli. Il ne pourra pas être puni pour insolence. 

Quand le cours s’acheva, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. L’effet fut instantané, il se sentit mieux, comme s’il pouvait respirer librement. Yugyeom le regarda, inquiet, mais Jungkook lui sourit. Il ne put faire de même à Yoongi qui, de ses yeux perçants, se doutait de la vérité. Toutefois, par tact, il ne lui dit rien. Jungkook lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait qu’à défaut de beaucoup parler, son ami savait toujours écouter quand il le fallait. Il ne pressait pas, il attendait juste.

Heureusement pour Jungkook, il n'avait pas trop le temps de penser aux cours de métamorphose. Les autres matières et les différents devoirs lui demandaient du temps, de même que les entraînements de son équipe, le match contre les Serdaigle arrivant à grands pas. Le jeune Serpentard prenait davantage confiance en lui. S’il manquait d’expérience par rapport aux autres, il apprenait beaucoup et ses coéquipiers étaient fiers de lui, comme ils le lui répétaient souvent. 

Entretemps, le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle avait eu lieu. Jungkook avait pu constater que les deux équipes étaient de haut niveau et qu’il ne fallait surtout pas les sous-estimer. Il avait également vu Jimin supporter avec passion les Poufsouffle. Ce n’était pas si étonnant, avait songé le Serpentard, puisque dans ce groupe se trouvait Taemin, qui l’avait remercié par la suite de son soutien. Jungkook s’était alors posé la question : quelle attitude adopterait Jimin au prochain match ? 

– Tu soutiendras qui ? avait-il demandé au Poufsouffle (qui ne se trouvait étonnamment pas aux côtés de Taehyung).  
– Je suis solidaire envers mon équipe, avait répondu son ami. Mais c'est toi personnellement que je soutiendrai.

Cette réponse suffit à rendre heureux Jungkook. 

Le Serpentard s’était obligé dans le même temps à oublier la salle d’enregistrement magique. Les premiers jours après la discussion avec G-Dragon, il avait su résister à la tentation de s’y rendre. Cela ne l’empêcha pas un soir muni de sa cape d’y aller. Il pénétra dans la salle mais vit que celle-ci était désormais vide. Le directeur avait tenu parole, tout le dispositif avait disparu. Mais où ? 

Il finit par abandonner et il passa à autre chose.

***

Le grand jour arriva. Le groupe avait longtemps tergiversé sur la chanson à interpréter et après de vifs débats et votes, le choix avait été porté sur Tell Me d’Infinite. Et pour obliger Jungkook à travailler sa voix tout en prouvant qu’il était doué, Junhyung lui avait confié quasiment la moitié des lignes de Sunggyu. Cette décision avait au départ mortifié le cadet mais à force de travail acharné, il y parvint. 

En ce début du mois de juillet, à quelques jours du départ des élèves chez eux le temps des vacances d’été, les Serpentard commencèrent par tirage au sort. Le stress n’empêcha pas Jungkook d’apercevoir les professeurs aux aguets. Depuis l’incident de la dernière fois, la sécurité avait été augmenté. Les élèves avaient été prévenus que des sorts de protection avaient été lancés avant leur arrivée et que les adultes demeureraient tout le long de la compétition extrêmement vigilants. 

La musique fut lancée et quand ce fut son tour, Jungkook n’hésita pas et chanta.

Eodil gadeun eodi issdeun  
Nega geuriwo mot chamgesseo  
Jebal dasi naege naege dorawa jwo

Il s’arrêta pour laisser la place à Krystal puis reprit.

Domangchyeobeoryeosseo iksukhaejyeo jeomjeom  
Chakgakcheoreom kkeuti on jul arasseo

Et cela continua ainsi de suite, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrêtât de chanter et qu’enfin, la chanson se terminât. Le jeune sorcier était fatigué par l’effort et écrasé par la chaleur, mais les sourires et applaudissements de ses amis le réconfortèrent. Cette fois-ci, Jungkook put savourer sa victoire car rien de fâcheux ne lui arriva. L’équipe de Serpentard quitta la scène pour laisser place aux Poufsouffle. 

Ce groupe était composé de B.I. d’Ikon, le septième année rappeur, chanteur et capitaine de l’équipe, les sixième année Yuri et Sooyoung, membres des Girls’ Generation, danseuses et chanteuses, Minhyun, cinquième année, chanteur et danseur, les quatrième année Taemin et Heize, cette dernière chanteuse et rappeuse et enfin la troisième année Amber de f(x), rappeuse et danseuse. 

– Quel titre avez-vous choisi ? demanda G-Dragon.  
– Nous avons finalement choisi Party des Girls’ Generation, répondit B.I.. Nous savons que ça change de ce que nous proposons d’habitude et qu’en plus c’est un titre récent, mais c’est l’été et nous avons voulu fêter l’occasion.

Sûrement la présence de deux membres du groupe GG avait-il aidé à ce qu’une telle décision soit prise. Toutefois, l’équipe interpréta la chanson et tous les applaudirent à la fin. Alors que tous écrivaient leurs notes aux équipes (excepté les maisons pour leurs propres équipes), Jungkook sentit un regard peser lourd sur lui et sans trop de surprise vit que c’était T.O.P. qui le fixait ainsi. 

Tant pis si son professeur le détestait. Aujourd’hui il avait chanté et danser et non seulement il avait aimé, mais en plus, il s’était senti bon pour son niveau encore débutant. Ce jour était une victoire personnelle et personne ne pourrait lui ravir sa bonne humeur, pas même T.O.P..

***

La quiétude et la bonne humeur de Jungkook s’envolèrent pourtant le soir-même. Ce soir-là, la bande d’amis s’était retrouvée dans le parc de l’école et discutait joyeusement. Il ne manquait que Seokjin.

– Pourquoi il n’est pas là ? demanda Jimin à Namjoon.  
– Il a dit qu’il voulait vérifier quelque chose et qu’il nous rejoindrait après.  
– Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ? se renseigna Taehyung. Moi j’irai aider mes grands-parents dans leur ferme !  
– Profiter pour voir mes amis Moldus, répondit Hoseok.  
– Dormir, fit savoir Yoongi.  
– Être avec ma famille, sûrement étudier, réfléchit Namjoon.  
– Profiter de ma famille aussi ! s’exclama Jimin. Surtout de mon petit frère, il me manque beaucoup ! Et danser, bien évidemment !  
– Et moi… Je verrai bien, répondit laconiquement Jungkook. 

Il n’y avait pas réfléchi. Sûrement fera-t-il comme d’habitude, jouer à des yeux chez lui, être en famille et éventuellement voir Jimin si celui-ci avait du temps à lui consacrer. Même si ses parents lui manquaient terriblement, il aimait sa vie à Hallyu Hogwarts et imaginer ne plus y être lui retournait quelque peu l’estomac. 

– Hey !

La bande se retourna pour voir arriver Seokjin en courant dans leur direction. Il semblait essoufflé mais heureux, tenant entre ses mains un journal. 

– J’ai trouvé ! hurla-t-il. 

Tout heureux, il se dirigea vers ses amis et leur montra un vieux journal. 

– Regardez, je l’ai trouvé dans les archives, section journaux ! Cet article date mais il vaut le détour ! 

Le groupe lut attentivement. Ils purent voir une photo où un jeune homme souriait toutefois à l’objectif. La moitié de son visage avait disparu de la photo, juste au-dessus de sa bouche. Le papier semblait avoir été brûlée intentionnellement. Néanmoins, le reste demeurait intact et les jeunes garçons purent voir que le jeune homme tenait une magnifique clef dorée bien ouvragée. En-dessus, un article décrivait la situation. 

« Jang Hyun Seung, étudiant en sixième année de la maison Serdaigle, vient de créer un objet d’une grande puissance. Ce jeune génie vient de mettre au point un clef capable de supprimer pour un temps la puissance magique d’un sorcier, comme elle peut en décupler les pouvoirs. Cet objet, classé dangereux par le Gouvernement magique, a placé la clef sous surveillance dans ses locaux le temps d’examens approfondis. En outre, Jang Hyun Seung a juré qu’il n’utiliserait jamais la clef dans de mauvaises intentions ni ne n’utilisera sans le consentement du président. En échange de la garde temporaire de la clef dans les bureaux du Gouvernement, Jang Hyun Seung se voit décerner le prix spécial de Création magique, faisant de lui et de loin le plus jeune lauréat de ce prix prestigieux. »

L’article était daté de février 2004. 

– Attends…, souffla Namjoon. Cette date… Ça signifie qu’il a fait parti de la promotion de 2005 !  
– Et alors ? demanda Yoongi.  
– Et alors ? En 2005, c’était la première promo de septièmes année qui quittait Hallyu Hogwarts ! Dans cette promo, il y avait les 2NE1, les Bigbang, Vous-Savez-Qui ! Et apparemment, Jang Hyun Seung aussi.  
– C’est pour ça qu’il est proche du professeur G-Dragon et des autres ? s’enquit Taehyung. Ils sont amis depuis tout ce temps ?  
– Mais ce n’est pas le plus étonnant dans cette histoire, commenta Hoseok.  
– En effet, approuva Namjoon. Jang Hyun Seung est présenté comme quelqu’un d’étonnamment doué et créatif ! Pourquoi n’a-t-on plus entendu parler de lui par la suite ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi la seule preuve de son existence est cet article vieux de onze ans ? 

Jungkook regardait ses amis à tour à tour, aussi perdu qu’eux. Puis tout à coup, les paroles de G-Dragon lui revinrent en mémoire : « Je me vois attablé avec mes amis, profitant du repas et des boissons sans craindre l’avenir. Et je suis avec tous mes amis. ».

Jang Hyun Seung faisait-il parti de ces fameux amis ? Notamment un qui manquait ? Était-il décédé entretemps ? La guerre menée par PSY au sein de la communauté magique quand il était lui-même très jeune avait causé un nombre de victimes assez conséquent. Peut-être était-il mort à cette occasion, expliquant pourquoi l’on ne parlait plus de lui ?   
Non, ce raisonnement était infondé, songea-t-il. Jang Hyun Seung était en vie, sinon comment pourrait-il conclure une affaire avec G-Dragon ? L’article précisait bien que sa clef avait été confisquée par le Gouvernement magique parce que ce dernier avait considéré l’objet trop dangereux. Le nombre d’objets dont le Gouvernement avait pris possession temporairement mais qui n’étaient jamais revenus à leur propriétaire était élevé, Jungkook le savait car il avait souvent regardé la chaîne TV sorcière des informations. Peut-être l’avait-il mal pris et avait arrêté – du moins officiellement – de créer. Il vivrait secrètement quelque part, loin des autres, tout en restant en contact avec ses amis de Bigbang. Et sûrement G-Dragon souffrait-il de cet éloignement car ils ne devaient pas se voir souvent. Si ce Jang Hyun Seung vivait sur le continent alors que désormais les Bigbang se trouvaient principalement sur l’île de Jeju, malgré la technologie moderne, le directeur devait souffrir de son absence. 

Ou alors G-Dragon ne souffrait pas du tout de l’absence de Jang Hyun Seung parce qu’ils se voyaient de temps de temps et que le directeur mentionnait en fait quelqu’un d’autre ? Après tout, G-Dragon n’avait jamais précisé qui ni à combien de personnes il faisait référence. 

Yoongi prit la parole.

– Vous croyez que c’est cette clef qui se cache dans les cachots ?  
– Tu crois ? l’interrogea Seokjin.  
– Il a créé un objet dit dangereux. Ces dernières semaines, même si ces derniers temps on en entend moins parler, Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Le directeur G-Dragon et Jang Hyun Seung concluent un accord. Pour moi c’est sûr que c’est ça.   
– Pour en avoir le cœur net, il faut aller voir là-bas ! rétorqua Taehyung. Mais on ne peut pas s’y rendre à cause de la porte.   
– Euh… J’ai peut-être une solution pour ça, avança Namjoon.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, attendant sa solution.

– J’ai appris par moi-même le sortilège de Déverrouillage. Je peux débloquer n’importe quelle porte maintenant, en théorie. J’ai préféré ne pas le dire car si la porte est protégée par un trop gros sort, je ne pense pas pouvoir le défaire.  
– Maintenant que tu l’as dit, c’est trop tard ! s’exclama Hoseok. J’ai envie de savoir maintenant ! Quoique… J’ai peur rien que d’y penser !   
– Non, allons-y dès ce soir ! les pressa Jungkook. J’ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté !

La vieille curiosité des mois précédents venait à nouveau de le titiller. Après concertation, les sept décidèrent de tenter de pénétrer dans les cachots.

***

Ils n’utilisèrent pas la cape d’invisibilité. Malgré la petite taille de leur jeune âge, ils étaient trop nombreux pour tous se cacher dessous. Une fois que la nuit tomba et que tous furent couchés, ils se réunirent devant la porte menant aux cachots. Pour les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle se fut facile de se faufiler grâce à la proximité géographique, pour les autres, ce fut plus long et ardu. Toutefois, tous parvinrent devant les portes sans problème ni sans s’être fait repérer. 

Namjoon s’approcha de la serrure et prononça la formule.

– Alohomora ! 

Par miracle, le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre et Namjoon put ouvrir la porte. Voyant que l’intérieur était plongé dans l’obscurité, il lança un lumos qui éclaircit à partir de sa baguette les escaliers visibles. 

– Attention ! leur rappela Seokjin. Yoongi et Jungkook nous ont affirmé avoir vu le professeur T.O.P. blessé en revenant des cachots. Il faut se méfier des objets qui coupent !

Très prudemment, ils avancèrent pas à pas dans l’escalier. Namjoon était le premier de la file. Taehyung était juste derrière lui et ce fut ce dernier qui repéra le détail qui changea tout. 

– Regardez !

Il désignait le mur, les pierres juste après la fin de l’escalier. 

– Il y a des fines entailles dans ce mur. Je suis sûr que c’est de là que sort ce qui coupe ! J’ai vu ça dans un film alors je me méfie !  
– Tu proposes quoi ? l’interrogea Jimin.  
– Faire comme dans le film !

Le Gryffondor passa devant Namjoon et sauta non pas sur la première dalle sur le sol mais sur celle d’après. Rien ne se passa. Il posa un pied sur la dalle qu’il avait dédaigné pour aussitôt l’enlever. Bien lui en prit : à peine le pied avait-il touché le sol que plusieurs couteaux traversèrent les fentes du mur pour entrer dans celle d’en face. Le mystère de de la blessure de T.O.P. semblait résolue. 

– Faites comme moi et tout ira bien ! leur recommanda Taehyung. 

L’un après l’autre, les garçons sautèrent et tous parvinrent sains et saufs près de la seconde porte. Taehyung l’ouvrit. Au contraire des escaliers, la pièce était éclairée par des torches. Au centre se trouvait un coffret posé sur une petite colonne. De l’autre côté de la pièce, une autre porte. Namjoon tenta de l’ouvrir mais même avec son sortilège il n’y parvint pas.

– Il faut ouvrir le coffret, proposa Yoongi. 

Jungkook fut d’accord avec lui et comme il était le plus prêt, il s’exécuta. Une vive lumière aveuglante s’en échappa. Quand le jeune Serpentard retrouva la vue, la pièce avait disparue, de même que ses amis. Le sol était étrange, ocre avec de la peinture bleue un peu partout. Les murs se composaient de colonnes et d’ouvertures vers l’extérieur. Jungkook commençait à s’inquiéter quand il aperçut une personne devant lui. Cette personne portait un masque blanc ainsi qu’un long manteau à capuche noire qui recouvrait tout son corps et une partie du masque. 

– Bonsoir ? proposa Jungkook, qui était complètement perdu. 

La personne masqué, sans parler, pointa du doigt l’une des ouvertures. Le Serpentard hésita mais face au mutisme de son interlocuteur, il suivit le chemin indiqué. Dès qu’il fut de l’autre côté, il fut pris d’un haut-le-cœur : il reconnut ce qu’il apercevait. 

Sous ses yeux, il se voyait plus jeune, âgé de trois ans. Accompagné de ses parents et de son frère, il se rendait pour la première fois dans le manoir de PSY. La famille Jeon fut accueilli dans la grande salle à manger. Le petit garçon n’avait pas osé jusque-là croiser le regard du grand sorcier. Toutefois, ce dernier, qui voyait l’enfant pour la première fois, l’interpella. Jungkook fut bien obligée de le regarder et leurs yeux se croisèrent. 

L’homme était si effrayant, ses yeux à la fois si froids et cruel, que le garçon eut terriblement peur. Puis PSY se leva et s’empara soudainement de son bras. La poigne fut dure, au point que Jungkook en tomba de sa chaise. La douleur et l’effroi furent tels qu’il hurla. 

Le Jungkook ne put supporter davantage ce souvenir qu’il tenait pourtant tant à oublier. Sans réfléchir, il refit le chemin inverse et retrouva la personne masquée. Celle-ci lui parla, d’une voix caverneuse et inhumaine. 

– Tu peux échapper à ce souvenir en quittant ces lieux.  
– Je…

Jungkook voulait poursuivre sa quête mais seulement imaginer revoir PSY le regardant le rendit si faible qu’il finit par accepter. Il suivit alors l’indication de la personne masquée et courut dans l’ouverture devant lui.

En une seconde, Jungkook se retrouva devant la porte des cachots. 

***

– …Mais mon époux n’est pas le seul qui me rend si fière ! s’exclama la femme. Mon aîné Seokjung est un garçon brillant !

Les femmes autour d’elle la félicitaient. Personne ne fit attention au garçon caché de l’autre côté de la porte. Seokjin écoutait attentivement les louanges de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Comme d’habitude, elle complimentait son père et son frère. Lui n’aurait droit à rien, si ce n’était un petit commentaire à la fin. Et encore, ce n’était pas sûr. Seokjin savait qu’il n’était pas parfait, mais il ne faisait rien de mal non plus. Il aimerait tant que sa mère parle un jour de lui avec fierté à ses amies. Ce jour n’arriverait-il donc jamais ?

Les larmes coulèrent.

***

Son père l’avait réveillé de sa sieste pour qu’il aille nager.

– Aller Yoongi, va te baigner un peu ! On n’est pas venu à la plage pour que tu dormes !

Yoongi aurait bien rétorqué que si, il était venu lui pour ça, mais discuter avec son père ne servirait à rien aussi à l’aide de ses petites jambes il alla jusqu’à l’eau. Il nagea un peu, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu’au bout d’un moment qu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’était éloigné de beaucoup de la plage. Il nagea dans en direction de la terre ferme mais le courant fut plus fort et Yoongi s’éloigna malgré lui. Bientôt, la force vint à manquer dans ses petits bras et affolé, l’enfant se sentit couler. Il hurla un « PAPA ! » retentissant puis sombra. 

Il buvait la tasse alors que son père réussit à le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener sur sa serviette. Yoongi, encore terrorisé, pleurait et tremblait. 

***

– Je ne pars que quelques mois, le rassura Dawon.

Ces mots ne rassurent nullement Hoseok. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. 

– Et après tu repartiras encore des mois !  
– C’est comme ça que ça se passe, mais tu vas t’y habituer. Et un jour, toi aussi tu entreras à Hallyu Hogwarts !

Hoseok refusait d’entrer dans une telle école si loin parce que sa sœur allait y disparaître. Lui qui était si proche d’elle, son départ le rendait si triste. Inquiet qu’elle puisse l’oublier, il la serra contre lui.

– Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, petit frère, mais je penserai très fort à toi tout le temps, je te le promets !  
– Promis ?  
– Oui !

Ils lièrent leurs petits doigts ensemble. Mais très vite, Dawon s’en alla et entra dans le train. Celui-ci partait et Hoseok se retrouva terriblement seul.

***

– Encore plongé dans les livres ! Il n’est pas normal !

Namjoon ignora les remarque des élèves de sa classe, même si ça faisait mal. Empêchant ses mains de trembler, il continua à lire le livre qu’il tenait en mains. Il était scolarisé dans une école de Moldus comme cela arrivait parfois pour les jeunes sorciers et il tenait à déjà tout savoir d’Hallyu Hogwarts. Pour cela, il dévorait tout ce qui en parlait pour ne pas être en retard. Sinon il écoutait les rappeurs de k-pop, désirant devenir l’un d’eux. 

Cependant, au regard des autres, il n’était qu’un intello associable qui finirait mal. 

Namjoon tournait une nouvelle page quand il reçut une boulette de papier sur la tête, déclenchant le rire de ses camarades. N’en pouvant plus, le jeune sorcier ferma le livre, le cala sous son bras et courut loin des autres.

***

– T’y es presque !

Jihyun encourageait Jimin tandis que ce dernier, debout sur une chaise dans la cuisine, était le sur le point de s’emparer du paquet de biscuit sur l’une des étagères d’un placard quand leurs parents entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le plus jeune cria. Bouleversé à la fois par le cri de son frère et par la découverte de la bêtise de ses parents, Jimin tomba de la chaise. Mais au lieu d’effectuer une chute brutale, il arriva doucement contre les carreaux de la cuisine, flottant dans l’air jusqu’à ce que ses pieds touchent la terre ferme. Ahuri, il regarda sa famille qui le dévisageait avec les yeux écarquillés. 

Ce qu’il venait de se passer n’était pas normal. Il aurait du tomber et se faire mal. Au lieu de ça, il avait comme planer avant d’être sauf. Affolé, il chercha à rassurer – et à se rassurer – sa famille en lui montrant que tout allait bien mais quand il tendit ses paumes pour les montrer intactes, le pot de biscuits vola jusqu’à ses mains, s’y posant doucement. 

Jimin vit la peur dans le regard des siens.

***

Taehyung se cachait parmi les objets du grenier. Dissimulé derrière un grand carton, il ne saurait être trouvé. 

– Mais où se trouve mon petit Tae ? 

Sa grand-mère cherchait dans la pièce, sans succès. 

– Impossible de mettre la main sur lui ! Serait-il devenu invisible ? 

Taehyung s’empêcha de rire. Le moindre bruit trahirait sa position. Sa grand-mère prenait toujours du temps pour le trouver, ce qui faisait de lui le roi de la cachette.

– Tae ? Taeeee ? Mais où es-tu caché, mon peti…

La fin de la phrase fut ponctuée par un gros bruit sourd. Puis ce fut le silence. Au départ, Taehyung pensait qu’il s’agissait d’une tactique pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Mais sa grand-mère parlait toujours. Qu’elle restât muette fut étrange. Trop curieux, le petit garçon alla voir la vieille femme et la vit allongée, inerte, par terre. Il la secoua mais elle resta inconsciente. 

Ayant peur pour sa grand-mère, Taehyung hurla à l’aide. 

***

Quand les sept garçons fuirent les souvenirs désagréables, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte. Ebranlés, secoués, osa n’osa prendre la parole pendant un bon moment.   
Puis, quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits, ils racontèrent leur mauvaise expérience.

– C’était quoi, ça ? demanda Jimin.  
– Ça, répondit Namjoon, c’était la seconde épreuve pour aller jusqu’au bout. Et nous avons tous échoués.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vos impressions ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Vacances d'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Bonne vacances pour les personnes qui ont la chance d’en avoir ! 
> 
> Pour information, je me suis trompée dans l’âge des élèves de première année. J’ai indiqué qu’ils avaient 12 ans, mais c’est leur âge international. Du coup là ils ont 13 ans. Donc ne vous étonnez pas s’ils fêtent leur 13 ans. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 9 : Vacances d’été

Personne ne parla de ce qu’il s’était passé. D’un accord tacite, aucun membre du groupe d’amis ne voulut se remémorer ce qu’il avait vécu dans les cachots, et personne n’émit plus l’hypothèse de s’y rendre. Même Jungkook, pourtant le plus obsédé par cette histoire, ne chercha plus à en savoir davantage.

Malgré les non-dits, leur comportement changea. Namjoon n’osait plus tenir le moindre livre. Il fallut que Seokjin insista et lui parla gentiment pour qu’il se résolve à lire de nouveau. Seokjin, de son côté, était plus discret, plus pâle. Une fois, il se mit à trembloter et se calma uniquement lorsque Namjoon lui entoura les épaules de son bras. 

Yoongi fit une crise de panique lorsqu’il se retrouva sous les douches. Il retrouva ses esprits, mais resta agité pour plusieurs heures. Hoseok sourit plus difficilement et serra sa sœur dans ses bras à la première occasion, ce qui étonna l’aînée tant il semblait triste et soulagé à la fois. 

Taehyung pleura à plus d’une reprise la nuit, alors Jimin se débrouillait pour le rejoindre et le consoler. Lui-même sanglotait et semblait incapable de toucher à sa baguette des heures durant. 

Quant à Jungkook, il cauchemarda la nuit, revoyant sans cesse PSY le regarder et le brutaliser. Epuisé, il laissa les larmes le gagner une nuit et alors qu’il sanglotait, des bras l’entourèrent. Il se retourna pour voir Yugyeom.

– Laisse-toi faire, chuchota-t-il. Laisse couler tes larmes, je suis là. 

Alors Jungkook vida sa tristesse dans l’étreinte de son ami qui comme à son habitude ne le jugeait pas. 

– Merci.  
– C’est normal. 

Les deux garçons s’endormirent dans les bras de l’autre. 

***

Les élèves d’Hallyu Hogwarts se retrouvèrent en vacances d’été à la mi-juillet jusqu’à début septembre. Toutefois, vacances ne rimaient pas avec oisiveté car les professeurs leur avaient donné une grosse quantité de devoirs à effectuer sous peine de lourdes sanction à la rentrée.

– Tous ces devoirs, plein de notions à étudier, c’est génial ! s’enthousiasma Namjoon.  
– T’es vraiment pas humain, toi ! s’exclama Hoseok.   
– Mais pourquoi personne n’aime travailler ? C’est génial !

Personne ne lui répondit car personne n’avait pas réponse. Bientôt tous préparèrent leurs bagages. 

Jungkook n’arrivait pas à faire son sac. Restant bloqué, il observait ses affaires d’un air vide. Yoongi tenta de lui parler mais constatant que le cas était sans espoir, il employa les grands moyens : il alla chercher Jimin. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son ami mais voulut l’aider. Il fit sortir Yoongi. 

– Kookie, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?   
– Je… Je n’ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi !

Maintenant qu’il avait avoué à voix haute la vérité, Jungkook se sentit quelque peu soulagé. 

– Mais pourquoi ? s’étonna Jimin. Tu vas revoir tes parents et ta maison.  
– J’ai l’impression que si je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais. Que tout ce que j’ai vécu est un rêve.  
– Un rêve ?  
– Oui ! Un endroit où j’apprends à maîtriser ma magie, où je chante, où j’apprends mon futur métier d’idole… Loin de ma vie d’avant où j’avais l’impression d’être inutile et de rien savoir.   
– Mais Kook, t’es pas inutile, loin de là ! Rappelle-toi, tu m’as aidé quand j’ai découvert que j’étais un sorcier ! Sans toi, je serais devenu fou ou j’aurais pu commettre une grosse bêtise. Et tu aidais plein de gens dans le quartier. Tu te rappelles la vieille dame de l’immeuble ? Tu lui portais ses sacs et l’aidais à se déplacer ! Et le petit chien du… 

Jungkook n’écoutait plus son ami, mais ses paroles eurent un fort impact sur lui. Tout à coup, ses années passées lui semblèrent plus joyeuses et colorées. Comment avait-il pu oublier tous ces souvenirs ? 

– Ah, tu souris !   
– N’empêche, quitter l’école me rend bizarre.  
– Tu reviendras avant même d’avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Allez, finis ton sac et rejoins-nous dans l’entrée avec les autres.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et obéit. Toutefois, l’idée qu’il quittait un endroit où il se sentait bien et en sécurité ne le quitta pas. Perdu dans ses esprit, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le fantôme de l’école traversait un mur pour aller dans un autre et qu’il était sur le chemin dudit fantôme. Trop tard pour l’esquiver, le fantôme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées le traversa et Jungkook sentit ses os se glacer avant que l’autre ne disparaisse dans le mur. Le garçon était fixé sur un point maintenant : le sensation était très désagréable et dorénavant, il resterait loin de tout fantôme.

***

Jung Da-won avait toujours adoré son petit frère. Longtemps fille unique, elle réclamait sans cesse à ses parents un bébé qu’elle aimerait et gâterait toute sa vie. Son vœu s’était réalisé alors qu’elle était âgée de 6 ans : sa mère mit au monde un petit garçon, Hoseok. Pour Da-won, ce fut un coup de foudre et s’occupa énormément de lui. Avec joie, elle le vit marcher, parler, devenir un petit garçon souriant et joueur.

Ce fut un déchirement quand elle dût rejoindre Hallyu Hogwarts. Hoseok, avec qui elle était très proche, le vécut encore plus mal qu’elle. Le voir pleurer et supplier de ne pas partir lui avait brisé le cœur. Cependant, pour que la séparation soit un peu plus facile, l’aînée avait été obligée de garder ses larmes et de lui parler tout en se gardant d’avoir une voix tremblante. Puis, dès que le train s’était éloigné du quai, Da-won, qui repensait au visage de son frère rouge et humide de larmes, faillit sortir en courant du véhicule pour le prendre dans ses bras. Seule la présence de sa meilleure amie, la future IU, la força à rester assise. Cela ne l’empêcha nullement de pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant une bonne partie du trajet. 

Depuis cet évènement, Da-won avait tout fait pour rester proche d’Hoseok. Elle l’appelait régulièrement et dès qu’ils se revoyaient, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Hoseok grandissait en pleine forme et s’était pris de passion pour la dance et le tennis, qui occupaient une partie de son temps. Intelligeant et adorable, il était la fierté de Da-won.

Cette année, pour son plus grand bonheur, elle avait vu son cadet se sociabiliser avec des garçons de la même année et il fut moins dépendant d’elle. Néanmoins, cette apparente distance entre eux n’avait en aucune manière empêchée la Serdaigle d’épier le Poufsouffle et elle avait observé le changement de comportement du plus jeune. Comprenant qu’il ne se confierait pas d’emblée à elle, Da-won prit son mal en patience et attendit qu’ils furent seuls pour l’interroger. L’occasion se présenta à Busan, alors que les élèves sortaient du train. Les parents de Da-won et Hoseok arriveraient avec du retard à cause de leur travail et ne transplaneraient vers leurs enfants qu’une fois libres de leurs obligations. Profitant que tous les autres s’en allaient, la jeune femme lança un sort – étant majeure, elle pouvait se le permettre en dehors de l’école – avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune. 

– Personne ne peut nous entendre alors je t’écoute.

Hoseok regarda Da-won, ahuri.

– Quoi ?   
– Inutile de me mentir, je sais qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Entre ton air qui me ferait croire que tu as vu un fantôme – et je ne parle pas de celui de l’école – et le fait que l’autre fois tu t’es précipitée dans mes bras en public sans raison apparente font que je m’inquiète pour toi. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? 

Hoseok hésita un temps. Il avait confiance en sa sœur mais il ignorait s’il pouvait se confier sur ce point. Après tout, Da-won était préfète-en-chef et respectueuse du règlement. Comment prendrait-elle le fait que son frère et ses amis l’enfreignent pour quelque chose de dangereux. Malgré ses doutes, le Poufsouffle lui expliqua toute l’affaire.

A la fin du récit, Da-won avait les yeux écarquillés. 

– Tu as quoi ?   
– Je dis la vérité !  
– Je te crois ! C’est juste que… C’est beaucoup d’un coup. Jamais je n’aurais cru que tu sois capable de faire ça ! Vous n’êtes que des première année et vous vous mettez en danger !  
– Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ? Sinon on va avoir des ennuis !

Da-won soupira.

– Je garderai le silence mais à une seule condition.  
– Laquelle ?   
– Tu ne recommences plus. Et tes amis non plus. Si je vous surprends ou si j’apprends que vous êtes de nouveau allés dans les cachots je préviens les professeurs !  
Hoseok grimaça mais il comprit que sa sœur s’inquiétait pour lui et désirait le savoir en sécurité.  
– D’accord, je promets.

Ne plus y aller le soulageait, il avait vraiment détesté l’expérience du cachot et s’il pouvait l’éviter de nouveau, il n’était pas contre. 

– En revanche, annonça Da-won, je ne sais pas ce que fait ce Jang Hyun Seung aujourd’hui, mais les professeurs l’écoutent attentivement.  
– Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça ?   
– Une fois j’effectuais ma ronde de nuit et j’ai entendu les professeurs Seungri et Taeyang parler entre eux à propos de déplacer quelque chose, je n’ai pas entendu quoi. Le professeur Seungri demandait si c’était une bonne idée et le professeur Taeyang lui a répondu que c’était le directeur G-Dragon qui avait enfin réussi après moult difficultés à parler avec Jang Hyun Seung et qu’ils en avaient conclu que c’était la meilleure solution. Je ne sais pas si ça éclaircit le mystère, mais c’est ce que j’ai entendu. 

Hoseok se mit à réfléchir. Ainsi, G-Dragon n’arrivait pas facilement à joindre l’homme mystérieux mais quand ils le faisaient, ils décidaient des choses ensemble. Sûrement ce qui avait été déplacé était la fameuse salle d’enregistrement magique dont avait parlé Jungkook. Mais pourquoi était-il difficilement joignable ? Était-il très occupé ? Se trouvait-il dans un lieu secret et par mesure de sécurité joignait-il peu les autres ? Plus ils en apprenaient sur lui, plus de nouvelles questions naissaient. Décidément, ce Jang Hyun Seung est un vrai mystère ! pensa Hoseok.

Au même moment leurs parents se matérialisèrent dans la gare et le garçon, ravi de les revoir, oublia tous ses soucis. 

***

– Tu fais quoooooiiiiii ?   
– La même chose que tous les jours, Kyungmin.  
– Pffff ! Arrête de lire un peu et viens jouer avec moi à la Wii !  
– Pas maintenant.  
– Et quand ?

Namjoon leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait répliquer à sa petite sœur que s’il lisait tous les livres et journaux conservés dans la bibliothèque et cave de leurs parents c’était pour trouver des informations très importantes – en vérité sur Jang Hyun Seung, le sms d’Hoseok qui leur avait informé de ce que sa sœur lui avait dit l’avait rendu encore plus curieux – quand il aperçut les yeux larmoyants de la plus jeune. 

– Kyungmin ?  
– Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ? Ne plus t’amuser avec moi comme avant ?  
– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? J’ai toujours été plongé dans la lecture !  
– Mais avant tu étais chez nous tous les jours, alors parfois tu trouvais du temps pour t’occuper de moi ! Maintenant on ne se voit plus beaucoup et tu m’ignores.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la fillette et peiné, Namjoon la prit dans ses bras.

– Petite sœur, pardonne-moi, je ne m’étais pas rendu compte !

Il était vrai que maintenant qu’il était scolarisé à Hallyu Hogwarts, Kyungmin se retrouvait seule. Elle n’effectuerait sa rentrée que dans un an et demi. Pendant tout ce temps, elle vivait en fille unique. L’aîné soupira. Il était pris avec ses études et ses amis mais négligeait sa petite sœur, ce qu’il ne devait pas faire. Il aimait beaucoup Kyungmin et ne voulait pas être le responsable de sa tristesse. Il devait prendre soin des autres, en particulier de ses proches. 

– En plus j’ai envie que tu me racontes des histoires sur l’école ! s’exclama la petite fille.  
– Tu veux savoir quoi ?   
– Plein de choses ! Mais surtout les secrets !  
– Des secrets ?  
– Oui ! Tu lis beaucoup et je sais que tu es curieux, alors tu dois savoir des choses que les autres ignorent !

Les yeux de Kyungmin pétillaient, attendant de connaitre des anecdotes presque inconnues. Namjoon réfléchit et trouva.

– Il y a une salle… spéciale. Pour te tester.  
– Tester quoi ? La magie ?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c’est pour tester ton courage ou ton esprit. Il faut que tu réussisses à vaincre un souvenir douloureux et tu réussis cette épreuve.  
– Et toi, tu l’as réussi ?  
– Non. 

Kyungmin se retint de demander quel était le souvenir. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, ressemblant beaucoup à son frère à ce moment-là.

– Pourquoi tu ne réussis pas ?   
– Ce n’est pas un souvenir agréable. Pour ne pas le subir jusqu’au bout, j’ai préféré abandonner.   
– Et la suite de ce souvenir, il est agréable ?  
– Hein ?

La fillette soupira avant de s’expliquer.

– Tu dis que tu t’en vas parce que c’est trop compliqué, mais si tu vas jusqu’au bout, c’est mieux ou pas ?

Namjoon réfléchit quelques secondes avant que son visage ne s’illuminât.

– Mais oui tu as raison !  
– Comme toujours.  
– Enfin, ce n’est peut-être pas la solution, mais ça pourrait très bien l’être. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?   
– Alors tu vas retenter ?

Namjoon réfléchit à la question. Maintenant qu’il avait peut-être la solution à son problème, il pourrait retenter. Toutefois, revivre le mauvais souvenir ne le tentait pas. Et vu le visage de ses amis, ce serait sûrement la même chose. Ils avaient tenté car ils trouvaient cette histoire étrange, surtout avec T.O.P. qui agissait plus que bizarrement, mais cela valait-il le coup de se mettre en danger pour une histoire qui ne les concernait pas ? 

– Je ne pense pas.  
– Ah.  
– Mais ce que je viens de te raconter, ne le répète à personne !  
– Pas de soucis ! Je veux être l’une des rares à connaître l’existence de cette salle !

La joie de Kyungmin contamina le Serdaigle qui sourit. 

– Là, tu es autant content que quand Seokjin est là !  
– Hein ? C’est normal, il est mon ami !  
– Ami…

Namjoon avait beau être intelligeant, Kyungmin le trouvait aveugle quant à ses sentiments. Peut-être n’étaient-ils qu’amis pour le moment, mais la petite fille était persuadée qu’ils seraient plus que ça plus tard. Les fiançailles entre elle et Seokjin seraient annulées et le Gryffondor finirait avec Namjoon. La seule donnée qui demeurait inconnue était le temps que prendraient les deux garçons pour s’en rendre compte. 

Quelqu’un sonna et les parents Kim ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Seokjin qui venait rendre visite à son ami. Lorsque Seokjin et Namjoon se revirent, ils se sourirent avant de parler de vive voix. Kyungmin les observa. Selon elle, ils s’en rendraient compte plutôt rapidement.

***

Jungkook tentait d’ignorer son téléphone. Depuis quelques heures, il bourdonnait sans cesse mais il n’y jetait pas un coup d’œil. Quand il dormait, même s’il sentait le sommeil le quitter, il refusait d’ouvrir les paupières. Ses proches savaient pertinemment qu’il lui était très difficile de se réveiller, alors ce n’étaient pas des sms qui allaient le faire. 

– BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Jungkook se réveilla brusquement avant de se relever et d’être assis sur son lit. Les lumières étaient allumées et deux têtes quasiment identiques le regardaient.

– Qu-quoi ?  
– Bon anniversaire, Kookie ! répéta Jimin.  
– Bon anniversaire ! rajouta Jihyun, le petit frère de Jimin.  
– Je…

Jungkook était complètement perdu. Comment les deux frères pouvaient-ils se trouver dans sa chambre ? Ils étaient voisins de palier mais de là à se trouver dans sa chambre si tôt le matin en était une autre. 

– Mon anniversaire ?

La réponse fit rire le Poufsouffle.

– On est le 1er septembre aujourd’hui ! Joyeux treizième anniversaire ! Tes parents m’ont autorisé à entrer. Et comme mon frère m’a suivi, on est là.   
– Merci ! J’avais oublié que c’était aujourd’hui.   
– Comme chaque année non ? demanda Jihyun. 

Jungkook faillit s’énerver à la question mais il se rappela que le plus jeune était sacré aux yeux de Jimin alors il ne dit rien de méchant. 

– Peut-être.   
– J’avais prévu qu’on aille tous les deux pique-niquer à la plage, précisa Jimin. Mais Jihyun a insisté pour nous accompagner.

Il voulait surtout rester auprès de son aîné, Jungkook ne l’ignorait pas. Depuis qu’ils étaient de retour à Busan, Jihyun, qui avait pourtant accepté la séparation, demeurait constamment collé au Poufsouffle. D’habitude, le Serpentard appréciait le petit Park mais là, il aurait préféré être seul avec son ami. Toutefois, pour ne vexer personne, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Tu te prépares ? On t’attend dans le salon.  
– Okay. 

Ce fut seulement quand Jungkook s’habilla qu’il remarqua qu’il était déjà presque midi. Il n’était pas étonnant que plusieurs personnes aient cherché à le joindre sur son téléphone. Il vit notamment que ses amis d’Hallyu Hogwarts y avaient pensé. Il leur répondrait dans la journée. 

Jungkook sortit de sa chambre et sa famille en profita pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et l’informa que le soir-même, il y aurait un dîner familial en son honneur. Le jeune Serpentard les remercia chaleureusement avant de s’éclipser avec la fratrie Park en direction de la plage. Prévoyant, Jimin avait avec lui un sac bien rempli. Jungkook se douta qu’il y avait le pique-nique. S’y trouvait-il autre chose ? Comme un cadeau ? Il espérait que son ami n’ait pas dépensé pour lui. 

– Alors, ça te fait quoi d’avoir treize ans ? demanda Jimin.   
– J’ai treize ans tout comme toi depuis le 1er janvier, lui rappela Jungkook.   
– Oui mais c’est différent le jour de ta naissance.   
– Tu verras ça toi-même dans un peu plus d’un mois.  
– Je demanderai à Yoongi et Hoseok alors.

Dans leur bande, ils avaient informé les autres de leurs anniversaires et jusque-là, seuls les deux susnommé avaient déjà fêté leur anniversaire cette année. Maintenant, c’était au tour de Jungkook. 

– Pfff, tu préfèreras me poser la question mille fois dans l’espoir que j’y réponde avant de le faire avec les autres.  
– C’est vrai !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la plage et Jimin sortit du sac une nappe qu’il posa par terre avant de poser divers aliments. Pendant ce temps, Jungkook regardait l’horizon, pensif. La journée était encore calme mais dès le lendemain, les environs seront remplis de sorciers, les élèves et leurs familles, pour repartir à Hallyu Hogwarts. Reprendre les cours, revoir nombre de visages désormais familiers et s’entraîner de nouveau lui paraissait étrange, comme s’il avait vécu un rêve. Désormais, le mystère Jang Hyun Seung lui paraissait secondaire, même si tout au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait encore et toujours à vouloir résoudre cette affaire. 

Les doux bavardages de Jimin et son frère lui firent oublier ses pensées et il profita de l’instant présent.   
Tout à coup, le téléphone du Poufsouffle sonna. Ce dernier décrocha.

– Taetae ? Qu’est-ce que…

Les deux autres virent Jimin pâlir fortement. 

– Tu vas bien ? Et Yoongi aussi ?

Le garçon était très agité aussi Jungkook chercha à savoir ce qu’il en était.

– Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Jimin. 

***

Taehyung, qui était allé rendre visite à Yoongi – il avait réussi à trouver son adresse – lui avait demandé de l’aide : trouve un cadeau pour Jungkook, ainsi que des idées pour les autres anniversaires de fin d’année. Le Serpentard avait grogné – il écrivait et composait des chansons lorsqu’il avait été dérangé – mais devant l’air de chien battu de Taehyung, il avait fini par accepter. 

Ensemble, ils avaient fait le tour de plusieurs boutiques sans rien trouver. Fatigué, Yoongi proposa de se reposer un peu dans un parc, ce que son ami accepta. Alors qu’ils discutaient et réfléchissaient à quel cadeau pourrait faire plaisir à qui, les deux garçons sentirent comme un refroidissement de la température. Puis un sentiment de danger les saisit, sans qu’ils ne puissent expliquer le pourquoi du comment. 

Taehyung se mit soudainement à trembler de peur, son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine. Sentant un regard peser lourd sur lui, il se retourna. Le Gryffondor eut la peur de sa vie. Peu loin devant lui, une silhouette encapuchonnée le regardait. Du moins Taehyung supposait qu’elle le regardait car il lui était impossible de voir le visage sous la capuche. Tout à coup, la personne s’approcha de lui, lentement. Elle ne marchait pas, elle n’avait pas de pied. Entre le sol et le bas de la robe de sorcière noire, il n’y avait rien, la personne flottait au-dessus du vide. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait, la température diminuait et Taehyung sentait sa respiration se bloquer. Sa peau était moite de sueur et il menaçait de tourner de l’œil. 

Soudainement, la main de Yoongi s’empara de son bras et il l’emmena loin de la personne encapuchonnée. Le Serpentard était plus pâle que d’habitude ; quant à ses yeux, ils exprimaient une peur profonde. 

Les garçons avaient beau courir, ils avaient l’impression que leur assaillant les rattrapait, la distance entre eux diminuant toujours plus. La personne les rattrapa et l’un de ses bras – d’où ne dépassait aucune main – se leva pour atteindre le duo. Ce dernier sentit l’air autour de lui devenir plus glacial que jamais. A cet instant, Yoongi pensa que la Mort elle-même venait lui rendre visite, telle une vieille amie, menaçante et inévitable. 

– Repulso !

Un sortilège fut lancé en direction de la silhouette qui prit la fuite. Taehyung se retourna et vit sa grand-mère, la baguette à la main, qui regardait l’ennemi fuir. Tremblante, la vieille femme s’enquit de l’état des garçons.

– Grand-mère, tu as pu voir qui c’était ?  
– Oui. J’ai cru à une hallucination mais pourtant je serai reconnaître un tel sentiment de peur et de menace à n’importe quel moment, même si des années ce sont écoulées. Il s’agissait de Vous-Savez-Qui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous en pensez quoi ?
> 
> Sinon, y en a-t-il parmi vous qui avez eu la chance de voir les BTS à Paris ? A quel point c’était génial ? (Je n’ai pas pu avoir de billets…).


	11. Chapitre 10 : Retour à l'école

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Edit 1 : Quand j’ai imaginé le scénario, je ne savais rien de la relation d’Hyuna et E’Dawn. J’ai suivi mon idée sans être influencée du coup là je ne fais pas exprès d’écrire sur un vrai couple x)  
> Edit 2 : Je viens de me rendre compte qu’après ce chapitre il n’en reste qu’un et l’épilogue. La première année se termine déjà *snif* mais ce ne sera que le début de la seconde ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 10 : Retour à l’école

L’ambiance à Busan du côté des sorciers était paranoïaque. Alors que les familles attendaient le train qui amènerait les élèves à Hallyu Hogwarts, plusieurs Aurors du gouvernement surveillaient les lieux en cas d’attaque surprise de PSY. 

La nouvelle de son retour avait été connue de tous et le gouvernement sorcier n’avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour assurer la sécurité de ses concitoyens. Personne ne savait qui étaient les élèves ayant aperçu l’ennemi, leur minorité ayant préservé la divulgation de leurs noms. Toutefois, Taehyung avait avoué à leurs amis ce qu’il lui était arrivé ainsi qu’à Yoongi. De ce fait, les sept s’étaient pris dans les bras de l’autre quand ils furent tous réunis ensemble. Taehyung avait pleuré dans les bras de Jimin. Quant à Yoongi, Hoseok l’éloigna pour lui parler afin de chasser son « sombre regard », comme il le lui dit. 

De manière générale, personne n’était tranquille et la peur rodait. 

– Ça fait des semaines, des mois qu’il est de retour ! hurla tout à coup un père. Comment ça se fait que personne ne l’ai attrapé ? 

L’homme s’attaquait verbalement aux Aurors, rejetant son inquiétude sur qui il pouvait. 

– Pouvez-vous assurer notre sécurité ? demanda une mère. Et celle de nos enfants ?  
– G-Dragon est le directeur de Hallyu Hogwarts ! en rétorqua une autre. Bien sûr que nos enfants seront en sécurité !  
– En attendant Vous-Savez-Qui se promène tranquillement dans le pays et personne ne fait rien !

Plusieurs autres personnes entrèrent dans le débat pendant que d’autres s’efforcèrent de faire revenir le calme, en vain. Au milieu de ce chaos, Jungkook ferma les yeux et colla ses mains contre ses oreilles, ne désirant pas entendre les gens se diviser entre eux. Tout ce bruit lui rappelait la peur constante de sa petite enfance, quand des personnes hurlaient lors d’une attaque ennemie… 

Tout à coup, le silence se fit. Curieux, le jeune Serpentard regarda autour de lui et vit que l’ensemble des professeurs de l’école avaient transplanés autour d’eux. G-Dragon prit la parole.

– Vous savez très bien que le danger représenté par PSY (tout le monde sursauta au nom mais le directeur les ignora), je l’ai toujours pris très au sérieux. Je fais partie de ceux qui l’ont combattu autrefois et je sais à quel point il est fort. Mais il n’est pas le seul sorcier puissant. Je peux vous assurer que vos enfants seront protégés. Non seulement Hallyu Hogwarts est un lieu surprotégé, mais nous ferons également tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les préserver du mal.

Jamais encore Jungkook n’avait vu le directeur aussi sérieux. Quand il n’affichait pas une attitude fantasque voire décalée, il était une personne ô combien différente. Il demeurait un leadeur naturel et un très puissant sorcier. Et surtout… IL AVAIT ENCORE CHANGE DE COULEUR DE CHEVEUX ?! 

Jungkook ne put s’empêcher de sourire : il trouvait son directeur vraiment drôle malgré les circonstances. 

Le train arriva et les élèves y pénétrèrent après avoir salué leurs familles. Les professeurs s’installèrent dans différents wagons pour assurer une surveillance efficace. Bien qu’anxieux, les élèves voulurent garder le sourire et ne pas penser au danger. La moindre rumeur, le moindre fait qui ne serait pas en rapport avec PSY était colporté dans tout le train pour que le sujet délicat ne revienne pas au tapis. 

De ce manière, quand il fut connu qu’IU était l’une des favorites lors de la saison des remises de prix, elle fut saluée par tout le monde qui applaudissait son travail. De même, des paris furent gagnés et perdus au niveau du choix amoureux d’Hyuna. Cette dernière avait porté son choix sur Hyojong et ces derniers sortaient désormais officiellement ensemble. 

Le groupe d’amis trouva une cabine vide et s’y installa.

– Vous avez vu ? demanda Hoseok. Le professeur Minzy avait l’air très pâle.  
– C’était peut-être parce toute sa famille a été tuée par Vous-Savez-Qui ? hasarda Namjoon. J’ai entendu dire qu’elle avait failli mourir elle aussi à l’époque.  
– On peut parler d’autre chose ? demanda Taehyung. J’aimerais éviter de repenser à hier…

Il était tremblant alors Seokjin, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Yoongi, s’il ne disait rien, n’en avait pas moins peur, ses yeux trahissant son état d’esprit. 

– Kookie est devenu vieux maintenant ! dit tout à coup Jimin.  
– Presque un homme ! continua Hoseok. Bientôt il aura des poils au menton. 

Jungkook hoqueta avant de coller ses mains contre le menton, comme si ce geste allait ralentir le processus.

– Qu’importe, le plus beau restera moi ! précisa Seokjin.  
– Dans tes rêves, marmonna Yoongi.  
– Joonie, défends-moi ! protesta Seokjin.  
– Hein quoi ? demanda l’interpellé qui était maintenant scotché à son téléphone.  
– Non, rien…  
– Oh non ! s’écria tout à coup Taehyung. Avec cette histoire, je n’ai pas acheté de cadeau à Jungkook !  
– Ce n’est pas grave tu sais, répondit ce dernier. Ma famille et Jimin m’ont déjà offert des cadeaux.

Cette information fit pétiller les yeux de Taehyung et Hoseok. 

– Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
– Mes parents m’ont offert un nouvel ordinateur portable mais qui doit servir uniquement chez moi – ils n’ont pas envie que je reste des heures sur internet – et mon frère un t-shirt.   
– Et Jimin ?

Jungkook rougit à cette question.

– C’est euh… personnel.  
– Quoi, c’est du porno ? se renseigna Namjoon – toujours sur son téléphone.

Jimin avala de travers, lui déclenchant une quinte de toux.

– Non ! s’exclama Jungkook. C’est juste quelque chose entre lui et moi et je n’ai pas envie forcément envie d’en parler.

Taehyung jeta un regard perçant sur les deux de Busan avant de s’apercevoir que le Serpentard serrait tout à coup avec l’une de ses mains sa poche de sa veste. Il haussa les épaules et décida d’oublier pour le moment. 

Alors que les discussions continuèrent sur un ton léger, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se jeter des coups d’œil. Malgré eux, les cachots revenaient dans leurs esprits. Quant aux deux de Daegu, ils repensaient à l’attaque. Pourquoi eux ? Avaient-ils dit ou fait des choses particulières ? Ou se trouvaient-ils tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? 

L’ambiance générale était bonne mais malgré eux, ils se doutaient que ce ne serait pas toujours ainsi jusqu’à la fin de l’année.

***

Dès le lendemain les cours reprirent et malheureusement pour Jungkook, celui de T.O.P. aussi. Les cours de métamorphose étaient toujours horribles pour lui tant son professeur s’acharnait sur lui. A la fin de la matinée de la rentrée, le jeune Serpentard était déjà éreinté et avait de curieuses envies de meurtre envers son professeur détesté.

Désirant prendre une pause au calme loin des autres, il alla dans sa chambre. Il pensait être seul mais il trouva Yugyeom qui rangeait mieux les affaires dans son placard.

– Oh désolé, je pensais être seul ! s’exclama Jungkook.  
– T’excuse pas, j’allais m’en aller de toute façon. Mais ça m’arrange que tu sois là, je voulais t’offrir ton cadeau d’anniversaire.  
– Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ?   
– Jimin me l’a dit.  
– Le traître !

Yugyeom fit comme s’il n’avait pas entendu le dernier commentaire et tira d’un tiroir une petite feuille de papier pliée en deux.

– Tiens.  
– Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
– Si je te le dis, ce n’est plus une surprise !

Curieux, Jungkook prit le cadeau et l’ouvrit. Sur la feuille était inscrite quelques mots : « bon pour quelque chose qui fait plaisir à un moment donné choisi par le destinataire de ce message ».

– Hein ?  
– Si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, une aide, un objet, n’importe quoi, tu pourras me le demander avec ce bon. Je n’avais aucune idée de cadeau alors autant que je t’en fasse un qui je suis sûr te sera utile un jour.  
– Une aide ou un besoin… Comme pour les devoirs ?  
– Ça, c’est toi qui choisit.

Et sur un air énigmatique, Yugyeom s’en alla.

***

Les semaines s’écoulèrent sans incident et déjà, les premiers jours d’octobre firent leur apparition.

– Waaaaaahhhhh ! Il fait beau aujourd’hui ! s’enthousiasma Jimin. Et bon ! J’aime ce temps ! Et vous avez vu comment le bleu du ciel est magnifique !  
– Sûrement ? répondit Seokjin, peut sûr de lui.   
– Oh, comme tu es beau Seokjin !  
– Ça c’est normal, mais tu peux le répéter.   
– Oh ! Je sens que le repas va être délicieux ce midi !  
– Il lui arrive quoi ? s’inquiéta Taehyung. Il n’était pas aussi joyeux pour Chuseok !  
– T’inquiète pas, le rassura Jungkook. Chaque année à l’approche de son anniversaire son humeur s’améliore et tout est merveilleux. Dès le 14 ça ira mieux.   
– Kookie ! Taetae !

Jimin les prit dans ses bras et les serra fort.

– Je vous adore !

Et puis le jeune Poufsouffle s’en alla plus loin dire bonjour à Jennie qu’il complimenta.

– Je ne dors pas dans la même chambre que lui ce soir, déclara Hoseok.  
– Va falloir t’y habituer, tu vas vivre ça encore six ans.  
– …  
– Voyez le bon côté des choses, intervint Namjoon. Il est heureux et c’est le plus important.

Jennie prit peur de tous ces compliments sortis de nulle part et partie se cacher derrière Jisoo qui voyait avec peur Jimin avec le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles s’approcher d’elle.

– Par contre il peut devenir un peu incontrôlable, prévint Jungkook.   
– Je propose qu’on intervienne pour sauver la vie des autres ! s’exclama Namjoon. 

Les garçons éloignèrent Jimin des filles qui les remercièrent – Seokjin ne put s’empêcher de faire le beau avec Jisoo qui rit de son numéro de charme. 

– Encore combien de jours à tenir ? s’inquiéta Taehyung tout en se marrant.  
– Douze, répondit le Serpentard. On s’y habitue avec les années…

***

– Joonie ! Hey, Joon !

Namjoon se réveilla en sursaut après avoir interpellé. A sa plus grande surprise, il vit qu’il était assis par terre contre un mur avec un livre sur les genoux et la bave au menton. Devant lui se tenait Seokjin, l’air mécontent.

– Hein ?  
– Tu t’es encore endormi dans la bibliothèque et tu as encore été fichu de te mettre dans un endroit improbable au point que le professeur Akmu ne t’a pas vu.   
– Mais il fait déjà nuit !  
– Et le couvre-feu a déjà été instauré.  
– Mais comment tu as pu arriver ici sans te faire pincer ?  
– Comme d’hab, la cape d’invisibilité. Jungkook en a tellement assez que je la lui demande qu’il me la prête d’emblée les soirs où tu disparais. Allez viens là-dessous !

Seokjin était quelque peu contrarié de perdre du temps de sommeil, élément pourtant essentiel pour maintenir l’éclat naturel de son teint. Comprenant que sa négligence obligeait son ami à se mettre dans une position difficile – Seokjin pouvait toujours se faire prendre alors qu’il venait le chercher – Namjoon, qui se trouvait derrière lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui embrassa la joue.

– Désolé Jinnie ! Promis je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois !  
– Embrasse-moi l’autre joue et tu seras peut-être pardonné. 

Cette réponse fit rire le Serdaigle qui s’empressa de s’exécuter. Alors qu’ils se déplaçaient dans les couloirs, ils s’immobilisèrent alors qu’ils entendirent des voix. Se reculant contre un mur, ils virent Daesung et T.O.P. qui discutaient entre eux alors qu’ils effectuaient une ronde. 

– J’ai eu un retour de Sandara, disait Daesung. Elle aussi s’inquiète de la façon dont tu t’occupes de Jungkook.  
– Et alors ? rétorqua l’autre. Il est mauvais, je ne fais que le lui dire.  
– Il y a d’autres façons de le faire. C’est un véritable acharnement, ne le nie pas.   
– Peut-être.

T.O.P. ne semblait pas manifester le moindre remord. Daesung en soupira.

– Il est un élève de ma maison, je me préoccupe de lui. Cesse de le martyriser !   
– Ou pas. Tu sais très bien que je rêve de le voir se faire virer d’ici.   
– Avec Jiyong à la direction, tu peux toujours rêver. Au fait… Pourquoi te trouvais-tu du côté des cachots dernièrement ?

Même si les deux professeurs s’étaient éloignés, les deux élèves toujours sous la cape d’invisibilité retinrent leur respiration.

– Pardon ? demanda T.O.P..  
– Rien, je trouve juste étrange que lorsqu’il y a une tentative d’intrusion dans les cachots, tu ne te trouves jamais loin.

T.O.P. répondit mais ses mots ne purent être entendus. Toutefois, sa posture rigide démontrait sa colère. Soekjin et Namjoon s’échangèrent un dernier regard avant.

***

– C’est grave d’accuser le professeur T.O.P. ! s’exclama Hoseok. Je suis d’accord qu’il n’a pas à se comporter comme ça avec Jungkook et qu’en plus il est suspect, mais de-là à le suspecter de vouloir voler la clef, c’est beaucoup !

La bande était réunie dans le parc de l’école malgré le froid. Namjoon leur avait révélé la discussion de la veille au soir ainsi que les suppositions qu’il avait fait avec Seokjin. 

– Je suis d’accord ! rajouta Jimin. En plus c’est un membre des BigBang, un ami du professeur G-Dragon depuis longtemps et un résistant anti PS… Euh Vous-Savez-Qui ! Pourquoi il changerait de camp ?  
– Pareil, je trouve que ça n’a pas de sens, indiqua Taehyung.   
– Il a peut-être retourné sa veste ? suggéra Seokjin. Après tout il connaît très bien les autres professeurs, il connait aussi Jang Hyun Seung depuis l’enfance et il sait aussi ce qu’il a accompli. Peut-être que Vous-Savez-Qui l’a converti à sa cause et que pour l’aider il cherche à voler la clef ? Sinon pourquoi le professeur Daesung le soupçonnerait-il ? Lui qui avait disait qu’il avait confiance en lui ?   
– Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve ça trop étrange quand même, répondit Hoseok.

Tandis que Namjoon avançait ses arguments, Yoongi les regardait tous un à un, plongé dans son silence. Comme à son habitude ces dernières semaines, il restait spectateur des évènements mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de beaucoup penser et réfléchir.

Depuis la reprise des cours un mois plus tôt, le Serpentard n’allait pas très bien, même s’il réussissait à le cacher à tout le monde. 

Malgré lui, la présence et la quasi-attaque de PSY l’avait grandement traumatisé. Il s’était senti si faible, si démuni, il détestait ces sentiments. Quant à la peur qu’il avait éprouvé, il ne voulait plus la connaitre.

Ses parents lui avaient raconté la guerre, comment PSY avait été terrifiant tant il était puissant. S’il mettait la main sur la clef et retrouvait toute sa puissance, il serait quasiment invincible. Et Yoongi aurait plus peur que jamais.

Le garçon prit sa résolution : malgré le danger et la peur, pour lui et tous ses proches, il devait empêcher T.O.P. de s’emparer de la clef. Les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir retourner dans les cachots – comment leur en vouloir vu ce qui s’était passé la dernière fois ? – surtout maintenant que Da-won les surveillait étroitement. Mais lui décida que dès le soir-même, il s’emparerait de la clef pour la donner à G-Dragon qui la mettrait en sécurité ailleurs. 

Ainsi, alors que tous dormaient, Yoongi sortit secrètement de son dortoir avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Il vit une préfète qui patrouillait dans la zone et y reconnut la sœur d’Hoseok. 

Déjouant la surveillance de Da-won, le Serpentard arriva jusque devant la porte des cachots. Sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil. Il savait que c’était dangereux mais il ne voulait plus ressentir la peur. Il devait protéger le clef de T.O.P. et de PSY. De cette manière, il ne serait plus attaqué, ne se sentirait plus impuissant et pourrait protéger ses amis, comme Taehyung qui se trouvait avec lui ce jour-là. 

Alors que Yoongi sortit sa baguette pour débloquer la porte, une main le tira en arrière. Avant d’avoir pu crier, une autre se plaqua contre sa bouche.

– Chut ou on va se faire prendre ! 

Yoongi reconnut la voix d’Hoseok.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Le dortoir de Poufsouffle est à l’étage.   
– Je te sauve la vie des épreuves qu’il y a à l’intérieur ! Et surtout de la colère de ma sœur !  
– Ton sens des priorités est étrange…

Mécontent, Hoseok les tira jusque dans un coin du mur pour ne pas être visibles du couloir.

– J’avais bien remarqué que t’agissais bizarrement, alors je t’ai un peu surveillé, se justifia le Poufsouffle. T’allais commettre une grosse bêtise !  
– Et alors ? Laisse-moi la faire et on verra si tu as raison.  
– Mais t’es une vraie tête de mule, c’est pas possible !

Yoongi fut étonné de voir l’autre presque en colère. D’habitude, c’était lui qui avait la réputation d’être comme cela alors qu’Hoseok était un rayon de soleil. 

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu es mon ami, je dois te protéger, même si c’est de ta propre bêtise !  
– Hé !  
– Je maintiens mes mots. 

Yoongi voulut protester mais il savait que désormais c’était inutile. Le Poufsouffle pouvait être très têtu s’il le voulait. 

– Mais si on ne fait rien, la clef va être…  
– Tu crois que seul tu vas y arriver ? J’en doute.  
– Mais…  
– Et le professeur G-Dragon surveille les lieux, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Et les Bigbang et les 2ne1 ! Le professeur T.O.P. ne peut pas s’emparer facilement de l’objet !   
– C’est vrai…

Vaincu, Yoongi rendit les armes.

– Merci.  
– Comme si j’allais te laisser faire des folies ! Crois-moi, je vais continuer à te surveiller aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra pour que je m’assure que tu ailles bien !

Le Serpentard sourit alors qu’ils se quittaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Avoir Hoseok pour ami était une bonne chose à ses yeux.

***

La même nuit, Jungkook eut du mal à s’endormir, se trouvant nerveux sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait fait semblant de dormir, surtout quand il avait entendu Yoongi se lever, afin d’inquiéter personne, mais cela ne changea en rien sa situation.

A force de se retourner encore et encore sur son lit, il finit par trouver le sommeil. Il finit par rêver. Ou plutôt à revivre un vieux souvenir. Jungkook était de nouveau un enfant de quatre ans. Il se rappelait cette pièce, c’était sa chambre dans l’ancien appartement de ses parents, du temps de la guerre contre PSY. 

Il avait quatre ans à cette époque et il vivait à ce moment-là constamment dans la peur. Il s’était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis qu’il avait vu PSY et depuis, le petit garçon passait son temps à cauchemarder sur le mage noir qui le fixait comme s’il était un apetissant gâteau qu’il allait dévorer. Traumatisé, l’enfant refusait de sortir de chez lui, restant dans sa chambre quasiment tout le temps.

Malgré son état, Jungkook remarquait l’inquiétude de sa famille vis-à-vis de lui. Junghyun passait régulièrement dans sa chambre, le prenant dans ses bras, le consolant, lui racontant des histoires sur des princesses anciennes qui à l’aide d’un baiser voyait le sortilège dont elles étaient victimes se briser. 

Malgré ses efforts, le cadet ne souriait que rarement. Leurs parents tentèrent d’aider leur plus jeune fils à sortir de sa peur, mais rien n’y fit. Eux-mêmes changèrent d’attitude. Jungkook pouvait lire le doute en eux, des questions qui traversaient leur esprit.

Le Jungkook actuel, conscient de revivre son passé, se rappelait qu’après ce passage à vide, alors que PSY perdait et disparaissait, lui et sa famille avaient déménagés, trouvant un autre quartier et un autre immeuble. 

Tout à coup, la mère de Jungkook alla voir son fils qui restait allongé sur son lit.

– Jungkook, il faut que nous parlions.  
– Pas envie…  
– Jungkook, c’est très important.

Le ton de la femme était sans appel, ce qui contrastait avec sa voix douce et consolatrice des dernières semaines. Intrigué, le petit garçon s’assit sur son lit et fixa sa mère. Le Jungkook actuel était aussi étonné. Pourquoi une telle discussion lui était inconnue ? Les souvenirs de cette époque étaient parfois flous mais de là à oublier un moment qui semblait important le désarçonnait.

– Kook, tu sais que nous avons été de PS…

Le petit garçon gémit à l’entente du nom de scène, aussi sa mère se dépêcha-t-elle de corriger.

– …Des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais ce n’est plus le cas depuis un moment. Nous avons contacté le célèbre G-Dragon et contre la promesse de dévoiler sa cachette et de dénoncer les autres fidèles, nous aurons une protection pour le futur. Ainsi qu’une aide pour t’aider.  
– M’aider ? répéta Jungkook.  
– Oui mon chéri. Ce n’est pas pour rien que Tu-Sais-Qui avait… Enfin maintenant il a été vaincu alors G-Dragon va remplir sa part du marché et t’ensorceler pour t’aider.  
– Me quoi ? 

Au même moment, le père de Jungkook entra en compagnie de G-Dragon. Plus jeune, l’air fatigué et brisé, mais indéniablement le même sorcier que Jungkook connait actuellement.

G-Dragon fixa l’enfant un moment en silence avant de prendre la parole.

– Bonjour Jungkook.

Le susnommé, qui avait peur depuis que sa mère avait parlé de sort, se recula le plus possible, se collant contre le mur. Cela ne dérangea pas l’homme qui s’avança.

– N’aie pas peur, petit, car toi et moi allons devoir parler.

Jungkook se réveilla brusquement en sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa chambre commune, à Hallyu Hogwarts. Yoongi et Yugyeom dormaient paisiblement. Jungkook lui fallut inspirer à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir commencer à réfléchir, même s’il restait agité. Ce n’était pas un rêve, il s’agissait d’une scène de son passé dont il ne s’était pas souvenu jusqu’à présent.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu’il avait rencontré G-Dragon il y a des années ? Pourquoi l’avait-il oublié jusqu’à maintenant ? Et surtout, qu’est-ce que le sorcier lui avait fait à la demande de ses parents ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A votre avis, c’est quoi cette histoire avec G-Dragon à la fin ?
> 
> Programme pour le prochain chapitre : de l’action, des révélation et Jang Hyun Seung


	12. Infos temporaires

Coucou les mandragores !

Ce qui va suivre ne va sûrement pas plaire à certains, mais je préfère l’écrire pour prévenir tout le monde.

Je prends une pause dans l’écriture de mes trois fanfictions. J’adore écrire, vraiment, mais chaque chapitre demande beaucoup d’investissement et de temps et j’ai un peu l’impression d’écrire pour rien. Il y a bien quelques lecteurs fidèles qui me font connaître leurs impressions, mais ils sont peu nombreux. Parfois, malgré des lectures (je vous vois lecteurs fantômes, j’ai les traces de votre passage), je n’ai aucun retour. Je dois bien avouer que c’est démotivant.

Je n’écris pas pour recevoir mille compliments et que tout le monde en parle autour de soi, mais quand je constate le temps que je consacre à écrire un chapitre, même s’il est court, et qu’en face, il n’y a quasiment personne pour me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, ce n’est pas facile. Ça fait des mois que j’ai continué à écrire et publié malgré ce constat et aujourd’hui, j’arrête. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment alors je décide de faire une pause pour me consacrer à d’autres projets. J’ignore quand je reprendrai l’écriture de ces trois récits et je suis désolée pour les quelques lecteurs qui aimeraient connaître la suite, mais le cœur n’y est pas. 

Je vais néanmoins répondre prochainement aux quelques commentaires que j’ai reçu. Un énorme merci pour ceux qui m’ont laissé un commentaire, je vous aime. Comme on dit : I 💜 u !


End file.
